What happened?
by lovatcforlife
Summary: Assim que Mitchie se formou na escola, ela resolveu sair do Texas e tentar a vida na cidade de seus sonhos New York, mas ela não embarcou sozinha, suas três melhores amigas, Alex, Taylor e Miley viajam com ela. Eu sei que é horrivel, eu sou péssima em sinopse, mas dê uma chance a esta história.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

- eu vou sentir tanto sua falta – minha mãe diz chorando.

- ahn mãe eu também vou sentir saudade, mas prometo que vou estar sempre em contato, e sempre que eu puder, venho visitar vocês. – eu disse com um sorriso triste nos lábios.

- não acredito que minha garotinha cresceu tão rápido, e agora esta me deixando aqui.

- mãe, por favor, não faz isso, você esta me deixando com peso na consciência e fazendo isso, mas difícil pra mim do que já é.

- ok, me desculpa, eu sei que você sempre quis isso, e eu apoio você, é que é muito difícil pra mim, você vai pra tão longe.

- é..

- Mitchie, está tudo pronto – meu pai gritou da sala.

- bom então é isso – falei pegando o resto das minhas coisas – vamos descer? – minha mãe suspirou me acompanhando.

Meu nome é Mitchie Torres, tenho 18 anos, eu moro no Texas desde que nasci e algum tempo atrás decidi que quando completasse meus 18 anos e me formasse na escola eu iria tentar a sorte em New York, para minha sorte não vou embarcar nessa aventura sozinha. Minhas Três melhores amigas Alex, Taylor e Miley vão comigo.

Eu sou uma aspirante a cantora, você pode esta se perguntando. mas por que NY e não Los Angeles? é que realmente eu sempre tive um fascínio por NY e é por isso que estamos indo pra lá. Já temos um apartamento alugado e dinheiro suficiente pra se manter por bastante tempo até arrumarmos um trabalho.

acabei de colocar o restante das minhas coisas no carro do meu pai, e fui me despedir da minha mãe que não ia nos acompanhar até o aeroporto.

- tchau mãe, vou sentir sua falta – só então me permitir chorar também - eu te amo.

- eu também te amo querida – ela disse chorando, talvez a décima vez só hoje – se cuida, e me liga assim que você chegar ok?

- ok.

POV Alex

eu estava deitada em minha cama junto com minha namorada aproveitando os últimos minutos até o pai de Mitchie vir me buscar.

- vou sentir falta disso, ficar aqui abraçada com você na minha cama – falei baixo.

- então não vai – Julieta falou em um quase sussurro.

- amor nós já falamos sobre isso.

- eu sei é que vai ser tão difícil ter você tão longe. – Julieta respondeu agora olhando pra mim.

- eu sei.. gostaria que você viesse com a gente.

- minha vida está toda aqui Alex.

- eu sei – deixei escapar um suspiro – mas nós vamos ficar bem. Como já disse pra você, eu não pretendo ficar lá muito tempo. Mas eu preciso disso. entende.

- sim. – falou em um tom de voz triste.

eu namoro Julieta há quase três anos, ela foi minha primeira namorada, começamos à namorar um pouco depois que eu me assumi, na época eu estava com muito medo das pessoas me odiarem por ser "diferente", a primeira pessoa pra quem eu falei sobre minha sexualidade foi Mitchie, nós tínhamos 15 anos, e pra minha surpresa ela também é, então foi um alivio pra mim quando confessei pra ela e logo em seguida ela se assumiu também, então eu não estava sozinha pra "encarar o mundo", nós sempre apoiamos uma a outra. ela tem sido minha amiga desde minha infância. No mesmo dia que tivemos essa conversa, eu falei pra ela sobre meu amor por Julieta, ela sempre esteve comigo e me ajudou a chegar até ela, e desde então estamos juntas. está sendo muito difícil deixar ela aqui, nós nunca ficamos separados por mais que dois dias. e agora eu estava indo morar a quilômetros de distancia.

suspirei quando ouvi a buzina tocar – bom é isso – falei me levantando. – me acompanha até a porta.

- claro. – falou se levantando também. descemos a escada em silêncio.

- vou sentir tanto sua falta mi hija – minha mãe falou me abraçando apertado – promete que vai se cuidar?

- prometo mãe –falei fingindo irritação.

- tchau Alex. apesar de você ser um pé no saco, eu vou sentir sua falta – Justin falou me abraçando aperto.

- eu também.

- tchau Alex, não esquece de ligar ok? – Max falou me abraçando também

- eu não vou.

- tchau filhinha se cuida ta bom? – meu pai falou com a voz chorosa.

- não se preocupe eu vou me cuidar.

Julieta me levou até o carro do Sr. Torres. eu a abracei apertado e depois me inclinei e beijei seus lábios os quais ia sentir muita falta. ela me beijou de volta com força.

- eu te amo, não se esqueça, vou falar com você todos os dias, mesmo que seja só pra te desejar boa noite ou bom dia. ok?

- ok. eu também te amo muito, volta logo pra mim tudo bem?- Julieta falou enquanto lágrimas escapavam dos seus olhos.

- eu vou – falei enxugando sua bochecha – te ligo assim que chegar – ela acenou com a cabeça, nos beijamos mais uma vez, antes de fazer meu caminho para o carro.

- ei – Mitchie me ofereceu um sorriso simpático.

- ei – respondi – oi Eddie – cumprimentei o pai de Mitchie, ele me devolveu com um sorriso- as garotas já estão prontas.

- sim, Miley já me ligou tipo um milhão de vezes, e mais um milhão de mensagens de texto perguntando onde diabos estávamos, e que se perdêssemos o vôo, ela ia chutar nossas bundas.

- parece que tem alguém muito ansiosa – respondi rindo, sabendo como Miley poderia ficar quando estava animada com alguma coisa.

Depois de pegar Taylor e Miley e nos despedirmos do pai de Mitch, estávamos todas sentadas em nossas poltronas.

- Não acredito que finalmente estamos fazendo isso – Miley falou animada – mal posso esperar pelas festas.

- parece que alguém vai precisar de cuidados – Taylor falou provocando.

- vai se fuder Taylor eu não preciso de babá, já me livrei da minha mãe, e não preciso de ninguém cuidando de mim – respondeu irritada fazendo todo mundo ri.

o vôo foi tranqüilo, chegamos no apartamento e arrumamos nossas coisas ligamos pros nossos pais avisando que chegamos bem.

o apartamento era aconchegante, tinha dois quartos, sala, cozinha e um banheiro. Taylor e Miley iriam dividir um quarto e eu dividiria com Mitchie. quando estávamos decidindo quem ficaria com quem, Miley disse brincando que eu e Mitchie dividiríamos o quarto para evitar que eu ou ela agarre uma das garotas. ela falou isso olhando o tempo todo pra Mitchie com um sorriso fazendo Mitchie corar. eu não entendi muito bem mas deixei pra lá.

Depois de organizarmos as coisas e tomar um banho, caímos na cama exaustas. este era o começo de uma nova página da minha vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

POV Mitchie

acordei antes de todo mundo no dia seguinte, e percebi que não tinha nada pra comer, então eu sai do apartamento procurando algum supermercado, acabou que tinha um perto do nosso apartamento. Comprei algumas coisas e voltei rapidamente, ninguém tinha acordado ainda. Então resolvi fazer o café da manhã.

-bom dia – Miley sentou em uma das cadeiras esfregando os olhos.

-bom dia – respondi com um sorriso no rosto.- dormiu bem?

- sim – respondeu com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. e eu já sabia o que vinha a seguir – eu nem preciso perguntar se você dormiu bem né. – não pude deixar de revirar os olhos – como foi você dormiu agarradinha com ela. – continuou me provocando.

- você não acha que está muito cedo pra isso.

Veja desde que Miley descobriu minha paixão por Alex, ela não perde a oportunidade de me provocar. É isso mesmo, eu sou completamente apaixonada pela minha melhor amiga, desde antes dela me falar que era gay e era apaixonada por Julieta. eu achei que fosse algo passageiro, mas estou eu aqui apaixonada pela mesma pessoa desde que eu tinha 14 anos, eu sei que faz tempo. Miley sempre me pergunta porque que eu não falo pra ela, mas como poderia, ela ama a namorada dela, eu não falo porque eu sei que não tenho nenhuma chance e isso acabaria deixando as coisas esquisitas entre nós.

- oh Michelle você sabe que eu estou brincando não sabe? – ela falou mexendo as sobrancelhas. porque ela sabia o quanto eu odiava que ela me chamasse pela meu nome todo.

- eu sei mas eu odiaria se uma certa pessoa escutasse suas brincadeiras idiotas. e não me chame de Michelle, idiota – falei cruzando os braços.

- quem escutasse o que? – Taylor venho pegando uma caneca com café.

- Alex escutasse que Mitchie é apaixonada por ela – falou com um sorriso idiota no rosto.

- OMG Miley você pode calar a porra da sua boca – falei irritada desta vez e olhando para todos os lados vendo se Alex já tinha acordado e escutado essa conversa estúpida.

- Miley deixa ela em paz - Taylor repreendeu Miley que deu de ombros.

Depois que nós três terminamos nosso café decidimos explorar a cidade. Fui em direção ao meu quarto pra acordar Alex e me trocar pra sair.

- Alex – ela nem se mexeu – acorda Alex, já está tarde e nós vamos sair – ela só resmungou algo sem abrir os olhos – acorda, acorda, ACORDA ALEEEXXXX.- agora com certeza ela acordou.

- que porra Mitchie – ela me olhou assustada e irritada ao mesmo tempo, eu estava tentando abafar a risada, mas sem muito sucesso, deixando ela com mais raiva ainda.

- desculpa Lex, mas você não acordava – ela ainda estava me olhando irritada – já é tarde e nós vamos sair pra explorar a cidade e aproveitar e almoçar fora, já que não fizemos compras ainda – ela ainda estava sentada – vamos Alex, você ainda não tomou café. – ela levantou se dirigindo ao banheiro e depois pra cozinha.

- você está muito enganada se pensa que isso não terá volta – dei um sorriso maroto.

- me desculpa de novo da próxima vez te acordo com mais carinho ta bom. – pisquei pra ela e ela riu pra mim. acho que estou perdoada.

Depois de ficarmos prontas saímos para conhecer a cidade, e cada vez mais eu me encantava por esse lugar, nós almoçamos, jogamos conversa fora, Miley mexeu com alguns rapazes. Resolvemos fazer compras para casa.

O resto da noite foi gasto com Miley, Taylor e eu assistindo alguns filmes comendo pipoca, enquanto Alex estava em nosso quarto conversando com Julieta via Skype e a julgar pelo barulho que ouvi quando fui ao banheiro, acho que elas não estavam apenas conversando. só o pensamento me deixava enjoada. eu nem consegui mais prestar atenção no filme. fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando meu celular começou a tocar.

- hey mãe como está?

- com muita saudade do meu bebê, mais estou bem, e como estão as coisas por ai? você está se alimentando direito? bebendo água? você precisa se cuidar Mitchie.

- Wow mãe uma pergunta de cada vez, as coisas estão indo bem, sim estou me alimento bem e sim bebendo água, mas a Senhora percebe que não se passou nem um dia direito certo? – eu ri da preocupação da minha mãe.

- Sim, é que parece que não te vejo a dias, acho que vai demorar pra me acostumar não ter você em casa. – fiquei conversando com minha mãe por bastante tempo. até que ela teve que desligar porque tinha que acordar cedo no dia seguinte pra ir trabalhar.

Voltei à assistir o filme enquanto Alex continuava no quarto, as garotas foram dormir quando o filme acabou e eu tive que ficar mais algum tempo na sala pra Alex terminar o que estava fazendo no quarto. Quando ela saiu pra beber água, sabia que estava seguro em voltar pro meu quarto, eu não sabia a quão cansada eu estava até deitar na minha cama, e dormir logo em seguida.


	3. Chapter 3

Eu já tenho está história toda formada em minha cabeça, então acho que não vou demorar para postar. Bom se tiver alguém lendo isso aqui está o terceiro capitulo.

Capitulo 3

Se passaram quatro meses desde que chegamos em NY, e aconteceu tanta coisa. Há dois meses comecei trabalhar em um restaurante na parte da manhã e tarde, eu também consegui um emprego em um bar à noite, eu toco e canto lá todas as terças e quintas, eu estou muito feliz porque o público me acolheu muito bem, as garotas vão lá de vez em quando me ver tocar. Miley está trabalhando em uma escola de teatro, não sei dizer o que ela faz lá, mas ela conseguiu uma bolsa pra estudar atuação também e ela está super feliz. Alex e Taylor trabalham comigo no restaurante, Taylor está indo muito bem, além do trabalho ela está estudando música, ela diz que quer passar os conhecimentos dela adianta, ela é muito talentosa, toca vários instrumentos e escreve musicas incríveis. Alex é um caso a parte, ela está deprimida, porque sente muita falta de Julieta, elas se falam todos os dias mais ela diz que não é suficiente, ela já falou em talvez voltar pro Texas. Eu acho além da depressão por sentir falta da namorada ela está sexualmente frustrada, desde que ela não tem sexo desde que chegou aqui, e pra quem parecia coelho, isto deve ser muito frustrante mesmo. ah eu estou namorando faz uma mês, o nome dela é Caitlyn, eu a conheci no bar onde eu toco, ela é realmente muito legal e eu estou gostando bastante dela também, eu tenho me esforçado pra tirar uma certa pessoa da cabeça, mas estou falhando miseravelmente.

- hey Mitchie, você vai sair hoje à noite? – Taylor me tirou dos meus pensamentos.

- Não, por quê?

- Queria sair, faz tempo que a gente não faz isso e eu sinto falta.

- Com certeza. Só vamos nós duas?

- Alex também vai – respondeu agora se sentando do meu lado – mas o humor dela não está um dos melhores desde que ela brigou com Julieta.

- ok.. que horas vamos?

- agora é 7:00, que tal sairmos às 9:00? – perguntou olhando pra mim – desde que é sexta e não vamos trabalhar amanhã, então podemos ficar até mais tarde. o que você acha?

- perfeito. – respondi sorrindo.

Quando chegou às 8:00, começamos a nos arrumar pra sair, eu fui a primeira a ficar pronta, fiquei esperando na sala mexendo do meu celular. Depois de um tempo Alex saiu do quarto e se sentou do meu lado. Eu acho que eu me esqueci de como respirava, eu sempre achei Alex incrivelmente linda, mas hoje ela se superou, ela estava usando um vestido azul um pouco acima do joelho colado com um decote bastante favorável, estava com uma sandália de salto, o cabelo estava solto e a maquiagem estava perfeita.

- Você está linda – disse pra ela casualmente tentando disfarçar o jeito que estava olhando pra ela.

- obrigada – disse ela sorrindo – você também – eu dei um sorriso. Não conseguindo desviar o meu olhar dela, e me esforçando pra não olhar para seus lábios, que era um dos meus pontos fracos quando se trata de Alex.

-vamos – Taylor chamou e eu agradeci mentalmente pelo timming perfeito deTaylor . Nos levantamos e saímos pra nossa noite.

- hey, vem dançar comigo – Alex falou com uma voz arrastada.

- Quanto você bebeu – perguntei rindo dela.

- Não sei, um pouco – ela falou pensativa – eu acho que estou um pouco bêbada Mitchie.

- Oh, você acha? – falei rindo alto desta vez.

- Que seja. Você vem ou não vem dançar comigo – falou impaciente.

- Ok. Acalme-se – falei me levando e pegando a mão dela, arrastando pra pista de dança.

Ok. Talvez dançar com Alex tenha sido uma idéia estúpida. por que?. Porque ela está muito bêbada e não para de esfregar a bunda dela contra mim. e eu estou perdendo completamente meu controle.

Estávamos dançando a segunda música, quando Alex apertou mais as suas costas na minha frente, e eu me perdi, deixei escapar um gemido e agarrei mais a cintura, apertando com força, ela continuou se esfregar contra mim, desta vez colocando seus braços no meu pescoço, isso estava me deixando completamente fora de mim, meus pensamentos eram muito sujos e eu estava ficando com a mente muito nublada com nossa posição, em um momento ela se virou pra mim, colocando sua testa contra a minha. Eu estava com os olhos fechados.

- Acho que você devia me beijar – ela sussurrou e eu abri meus olhos devagar, para encontrar os dela olhando pra mim profundamente. eu não consegui me impedir de olhar para os lábios dela quando ela mordeu. Eu queria muito aquilo, fazia anos que eu sonhava com o momento de finalmente beijá-la. Mas eu não podia.

- Você tem uma namorada Alex – falei baixo agora olhando em seus olhos – e eu também tenho, não podemos fazer isso. - ela piscou e olhou pra baixo.

- Eu sou tão estúpida, eu estou sentindo uma falta do caralho da minha namorada, e peço para minha melhor amiga me beijar, para ver se eu consigo não pensar demais o quanto eu queria ela aqui comigo...- ela ficava divagando coisas sem sentido, mas me senti um pouco chateado, para ela eu só era uma espécie de substituta, eu sei que ela está bêbada e não está falando coisa com coisa, e provavelmente não se lembrará de nada amanhã, mas mesmo assim me senti um pouco ofendida.

- Está tudo bem – falei – vamos nos sentar um pouco – ela acenou e nós caminhamos até nossa mesa. Alex se levantou falando que ia ao banheiro me deixando sozinha com os pensamentos do que tinha acontecido a minutos atrás.

- Uau – Taylor se aproximou se sentando do meu lado – o que acabou de acontecer ali – diz ela com um sorriso no rosto.

- Eu não sei – disse olhando pra ela – Só fui pega no momento, e ela estava muito fora de si pra saber o que estava fazendo.

- Oh amiga, você ainda ama aquela garota né? – Taylor perguntou com um sorriso triste.

-É – respondi com a cabeça nas mãos – eu só preciso aceitar que ela nunca vai ser minha. simples assim.

Ficamos alguns minutos jogando conversa fora e rindo das pessoas na pista de dança.

- Podemos ir embora – Alex falou se sentando ao meu lado – estou realmente cansada – ela descansou a cabeça em meu ombro.

olhei pra Taylor, que estava nos olhando com um sorriso no rosto. eu revirei os olhos e falei – Si m vamos embora, já está tarde.

Saímos do clube e fomos pra casa em um silencio agradável, quando chegamos, caímos na cama sem nem tirar a roupa da noite.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

POV Alex

No dia seguinte, acordei me sentindo uma merda completa. Não sabia como eu tinha vindo parar em casa. Olhei pro lado e Mitchie já não estava em sua cama. Me levantei devagar e caminhei até o banheiro, lavei meu rosto e fui em direção a cozinha.

- Bom dia – Mitchie me cumprimentou da cozinha – Tem analgésico e água, acho que você vai precisar. – terminou me apontando pro balcão da cozinha.

- Obrigada – me encaminhei até o balcão tomando o remédio para a minha dor de cabeça insuportável – Porque você me deixou beber tanto daquele jeito – falei segurando minha cabeça.

- Oh Alex, assim que chegamos ao clube, você desapareceu e só voltou depois de estar muito bêbada. – ela falou rindo.

- Argh, nunca mais bebo desse jeito, estou me sentindo um lixo.

- Você se lembra de alguma coisa da noite passada? – Mitchie me questionou com um olhar estranho no rosto.

- Não. Por favor, me diga que eu não fiz nem uma besteira ontem – respondi preocupada. – Não me lembro nem como vim parar em casa.

- Não você não fez besteira, quando você voltou pra mesa ficamos conversando um pouco e depois viemos embora.

- Isso me deixa aliviada, não suportaria a idéia de fazer algo estúpido e magoar Julieta, porque estava muito bêbada pra me lembrar de alguma coisa – ela sorriu pra mim – que bom que você estava lá pra cuidar de mim.

- Bom dia – Miley veio seguida por Taylor

- Bom dia – respondeu Mitchie e eu.

- Que bom que vocês estão todas aqui – elas me olharam com interrogação no rosto – Eu falei com meu chefe, e ele vai me dar quinta e sexta de folga, então resolvi ir até o Texas, pra visitar minha família e ver Julieta.

- Alex, você é um bebê, estamos aqui apenas há alguns meses e você já vai voltar pro Texas porque não aguenta ficar longe da mamãe – Miley falou me provocando.

- Eu não sou um bebê, e sim sinto da falta dos meus pais, mas eu preciso ver Julieta, nós não estamos muito bem e eu preciso consertar as coisas com ela.

- Eu conheço um modo muito eficaz para você consertar as coisas com ela, sem nem precisar pegar um voo até lá – levantei a sobrancelha para que ela continuasse – Termine com ela, simples assim.

- Miley essa sua implicância com Julieta é um saco, eu não sei porque você não gosta dela.

- Você quer que eu liste? – disse com uma voz monótona – Ela é arrogante, e você não podia ficar um pouco mais de tempo com a gente que ela já surtava – falou olhando pra mim – Você merece alguém melhor. Porque você não namora alguém igual Mitchie – nessa eu olhei pra Mitchie que estava com os olhos arregalados olhando pra Miley que nem se incomodou.

- Ok, o suficiente Miley – disse Taylor – Se Alex quer ir visitar a família e a namorada dela, você não tem que se intrometer. – Miley deu de ombros e se levantou indo para seu quarto.

Eu não entendo porque Miley odeia tanto Julieta, eu sei que ela pode ser uma pessoa difícil as vezes, mas ela já devia ter se acostumado. Eu sei que Taylor e Mitchie não gostam muito dela também, mas pelo menos elas tentam ser legais, Miley é um caso a parte desde a escola ela não gostava de Julieta e ficou pior depois que começamos a namorar.

A semana passou relativamente rápida já era quarta feira e amanhã estaria voando para o Texas, não avisei minha mãe e nem Julieta seria uma surpresa e eu estava muito ansiosa.

- Já comprou sua passagem – Mitchie veio perto de mim no balcão do restaurante.

- Sim, saio na madrugada de hoje para amanhã.

- Quem vai te levar?

- Hum. Acho que vou chamar um táxi, não quero incomodar ninguém.

- Eu posso te levar - Mitchie disse olhando para mim.

Nos tínhamos juntado nosso dinheiro e comprado um carro, para quando a gente quisesse sair e fazer compras e quando tinha alguma emergência.

- Você não se incomodaria?

- Eu estou oferecendo, não estou – ela falou com um sorriso.

- Ok, obrigada, fico te devendo essa.

- Pode ter certeza – falou com um sorriso brincalhão se afastando e indo atender uma mesa que chamava por ela. Mitchie sempre se preocupa com todos, ela está sempre olhando por nós ela é uma garota muito doce, mas por algum motivo, seus relacionamentos sempre dão errados, Caitlyn e ela tinham terminado no começo da semana, segundo Mitchie, Caitlyn veio do nada e falou que não estava dando certo e era melhor terminar. Foi algo que não entendi direito, Mitchie fazia de tudo por essa garota, se ela se importava com os amigos ela se importava o dobro quando estava em um relacionamento, às vezes me pegava desejando que Julieta fosse um pouquinho parecida com isso foi algo estranho quando ela me falou toda a conversa que teve com Caitlyn, mas ela não se importou muito, porque ela não estava apaixonada, mas que iria sentir falta de todo o sexo que tinham porque era incrível, palavras dela. Mitchie era uma das pessoas que precisa ser feliz, eu torcia muito para que ela encontrasse alguém que desse o valor que ela merecia.

Assim que nosso turno terminou, pegamos nossas coisas e fomos para casa, decidimos dormir mais cedo, já que tínhamos que levantar de madrugada. Me despedi das garotas antes de dormir, já que elas não estariam acordadas quando saísse.

Me despedi de Mitchie assim que chegamos no aeroporto e ela me pediu pra ligar assim que chegasse, ela queria se certificar que o vôo foi tudo bem.

Nunca me senti tão feliz em estar de volta na minha cidade, fui para casa dos meus pais, bati na porta e esperei. Minha mãe atendeu, e quando ela me viu, não sabia se chorava ou se ria.

- Não acredito que você está aqui – falou me abraçando com força – Porque não disse que estava vindo, nós buscaríamos você no aeroporto.

- Queria fazer uma surpresa – respondi feliz – surpresa!

- Entra – falou me dando espaço – Jerry adivinha quem está aqui – minha mãe gritou da porta.

- Quem? – meu pai venho da sala – Alex – meu pai me abraçou com força.

- Pai, você está me esmagando – falei sufocada no abraço e ele me soltou – Onde estão Justin e Max?

- Eles estão no Shopping, daqui a pouco eles voltam – minha mãe respondeu.

Depois de um tempo Max e Justin chegarão, fiquei conversando com minha família por um tempo, contando com estavam indo as coisas em NY, em seguida decidi ir para casa de Julieta, eu estava muito animada e ansiosa em vê-la.

- Olá Helen – a mãe de Julieta me abraçou.

- Olá Alex, que saudade de você. como estão as coisas em NY? – ela me perguntou me dando espaço para entrar.

- Estão indo muito bem. A única coisa ruim é que eu sinto muito falta da minha família, Julieta e todos vocês? – falei sorrindo para ela – Falando em Julieta, ela está aqui?

- Não, ela me disse que estaria no parque – me respondeu – ela tem indo muito lá ultimamente. ela diz que é relaxante – deu de ombros.

- Ok. Então acho que vou até lá para fazer uma surpresa – dei um sorriso, já me levantando – depois eu volto para colocarmos a conversa em dia – falei me despedindo da mãe de Julieta.

No meu caminho para o parque encontrei alguns amigos da escola, conversei um pouco, mas quanto mas eu me aproxima do parque mais animada e ansiosa eu ficava. Quando cheguei, comecei procurar por ela e quando a encontrei não conseguia acreditar em que os meus olhos estavam vendo, me aproximei de onde ela estava e toquei em seu ombro, quando ela se virou para ver quem era, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela não sabia o que falar.

- Olá Julieta – falei com um sorriso sarcástico –Namorado novo? – perguntei olhando entre os dois que antes estavam se pegando - eu acho que você se esqueceu de terminar com sua namorada primeiro, porque se bem me lembro você não falou comigo sobre isso. – disse olhando com raiva.

- Alex! – ela me olhou em pânico e com lágrimas nos olhos –eu posso...

- Explicar?!, oh vamos lá, então explique eu iria adorar ver você tentando explicar algo tão obvio quanto isso – eu estava com tanta raiva que minha vontade era acertar minha mão na cara dela. Mas não fiz isso, porque eu não sou uma pessoa violenta.

- Julieta, quem é essa garota? – falou o cara que estava chupando o rosto da minha namorada.

- Ronald, podemos conversar depois? – ela falou olhando para ele – eu preciso conversar com Alex. – ele acenou desconfiado, nos deixando sozinhas.

- Por quê? – falei já com a voz embargada pelo choro – Por que você fez isso comigo?

- Eu sinto muito Alex – ela falou sem olhar pra mim – Eu estava me sentindo tão solitária, então eu o conheci e ficamos tão próximos e eu sentia sua falta, eu não sei, acabou acontecendo, eu sinto muito.

- EU TAMBÉM SENTIA SUA FALTA PORRA – eu estava muito furiosa com esta explicação de merda dela – MAS EU NÃO TRAI VOCÊ POR CAUSA DISSO – eu estava soluçando neste momento e ela estava chorando também – Eu amo/amava você o suficiente para te respeitar, eu acreditava em o que nós tínhamos, então agora olha pra mim e me responde por que? – neste momento ela levantou a cabeça, o rosto estava vermelho e molhado pela quantidade de lágrimas.

- Eu não sei – foi sua resposta – Por favor, Alex, me perdoa – ela tentou me abraçar, mas me afastei. – Não termina comigo por favor, eu te amo Alex - ela tentou segurar minha mão mais uma vez.

- Não você não me ama, porque se me amasse não teria feito isso comigo – me afastei dela voltando para o caminho de onde eu vim – ah e esse isso não ficou claro o suficiente para você, nós terminamos – falei me voltando para ela e depois indo embora.

Dor era pouco para o que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, eu estava completamente destruída, eu nunca imaginei que ela faria isso comigo depois de tudo que tínhamos passado juntas.

- Eu sinto muito mi hija – minha mãe tentava me consolar, enquanto eu soluçava.

- Eu vim fazer uma surpresa para ela e quem teve a surpresa fui eu. o quão irônico é isso? – falei em um sorriso falso entre lágrimas.

- Eu odeio ver você sofrendo desse jeito – minha mãe falou – ela não merece você.

- A pior parte é que eu sei que você está certa, mais mesmo depois do que ela fez, tudo o que eu quero fazer e abraçá-la e não soltar mais..., ,eu sou uma grande idiota. – continuei chorando no colo da minha mãe.

O que era para ser um fim de semana divertido se tornou uma grande merda, só não foi pior porque eu tinha uma família maravilhosa que tentou me animar o máximo possível. Julieta tentou falar comigo nos dias que estava lá ainda, mas eu estava muito furiosa e magoada para olhar para ela, quem sabe com o tempo eu possa perdoá-la e nos tornarmos amigas, eu não sei só o tempo dirá.

Liguei para Mitchie falando quando meu vôo chegaria no domingo, para ela me buscar, eu acabei contando para ela o que tinha acontecido com Julieta e eu, ela tentou me animar com suas palavras de conforto, mas eu sabia que no momento que pisasse meus pés em casa, Miley não me deixaria em paz, falando que ela tinha avisado que Julieta era uma cadela e o blábláblá de sempre.

Meu vôo atrasou um pouco, então quando cheguei, Mitchie já estava me esperando, quando ela me viu ela sorriu grande, eu adorava aquele sorriso dela. ela veio em minha direção e me abraçou forte.

- Senti sua falta – ela falou ainda me abraçando apertado – Como você está? – ela me perguntou com simpatia.

- Eu também senti sua falta – falei quando nos separamos do abraço – E eu estou melhor, mas não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem – falei tentando acreditar em minhas próprias palavras.

O caminho de volta para casa foi gasto com Mitchie me falando o que ela e as garotas fizeram no fim de semana. Eu contei com mais detalhes tudo que tinha acontecido, deixando Mitchie com muita raiva.

- Se você quiser, eu vôo amanhã para o Texas e acerto a cara dela, já que você não teve coragem de fazer isso com aquela vadia.

- Não tem necessidade para isso, esquece.

Quando cheguei em casa para minha surpresa Miley não venho com todo o blábláblá que eu imaginava, ela apenas me abraçou e perguntou se eu estava bem e disse que se eu quisesse ela iria com Mitchie para socar Julieta, eu só ri do quão idiotas minhas amigas podem ser e eu as amo muito por isso.

Nosso domingo foi gasto assistindo filme, comendo pizza e tomando sorvete, Taylor falou que quando alguém está sofrendo, triste ou passando por um termino de relacionamento o sorvete ajuda esquecer. De onde ela tirou isso? eu não tenho idéia mas eu apenas ri e aceitei seu conselho estranho.

Enquanto estávamos no meio de outro filme meu telefone começou a tocar as garotas olharam pra mim querendo saber quem estava ligando.

- É Julieta, de novo – falei colocando o telefone na mesinha novamente.

- Você quer que eu atenda? – foi Miley quem perguntou – aposto que quando eu falar umas verdades pra ela, ela vai parar de incomodar você.

- Eu não tenho certeza se quero que você atenda meu telefone – falei desconfiada sabendo o quanto Miley podia ser uma vadia louca quando estava com raiva de alguém. Mas o telefone parou de tocar e ela não insistiu em me ligar de novo naquele dia.

Eu fui dormir primeiro que as garotas, eu estava muito cansada da viagem e muito desgastada com todo esse drama na minha vida, eu precisava descansar para o trabalho amanhã.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

POV Mitchie

Era quarta feira eu estava de folga, há duas semanas meu chefe me pediu para trabalhar aos finais de semana no restaurante e eu aceitei por isso estou em casa numa quarta assistindo televisão sem ninguém me incomodar.

- ALEX, PELO AMOR DE DEUS VOCÊ PRECISA RELAXAR – acho que falei cedo demais sobre ninguém me incomodar.

- EU NÃO PRECISO RELAXAR É VOCÊ QUE PRECISA TOMAR CUIDADO COM QUE FAZ – Alex entrou batendo a porta passando por mim e indo para o quarto.

- EU ACHO QUE TEM ALGUÉM QUE PRECISA TRANSAR – Miley gritou antes de Alex bater a porta do quarto.

- Ok. O que aconteceu? O que você fez pra deixar ela tão irritada?

- O que? Como a culpa é sempre minha – Miley respondeu e eu levantei uma das sobrancelhas – ok, a maioria das vezes é culpa minha, mas dessa vez não foi – eu ri com a admissão dela - ela ficou irritada porque segundo ela eu estava vindo rápido demais, então ela pediu pra eu desacelerar e eu não a escutei, então ela ficou irritada e começou a gritar comigo – olhei pra ela desconfiada – você sabe o quanto ela está irritada esses dias e não é só comigo.

- Eu sei – falei sabendo que Miley estava certa dessa vez – O que podemos fazer?

- Nada, o problema dela é falta de sexo – olhei para ela cruzando os braços – é verdade desde que ela terminou com Julieta que ela não dorme com ninguém e fora os quatro meses que elas ficaram separadas, enquanto Julieta dava pra qualquer um Alex se absteve de sexo desde então, e somado se a isso – ela parou contando os dedos – caralho, são quase 6 meses sem sexo, como ela está conseguindo sobreviver – ela parou com o olhar abismado no rosto.

- Nem tudo resume-se a sexo Miley – falei e ela me olhou provocativa.

- Oh, nem você sendo tão puritana e certinha ficou tanto tempo sem sexo – falou olhando para mim – se bem me lembro desde que você terminou com Caitlyn, você já saiu com quatro garotas, fora as que eu não sei – ela se aproximou de mim e falou mais baixo dessa vez – eu acho que você devia ajudar Alex com o problema dela, aposto que você ia adorar – ela terminou mexendo as sobrancelhas pra mim, me deixando muito vermelha.

- Você é uma idiota – falei me levantando indo em direção ao quarto escutando a gargalhada desagradável de Miley.

- Hey, você está bem? – falei assim que entrei no quarto.

- Sim, acho que Miley tem razão, estou um pouco estressada – falou olhando pro teto.

Conversei mais um pouco com Alex, depois fui tomar banho e Miley já não estava mais em casa acho que foi se encontrar com o namorado dela, ela está namorando há dois meses um garoto chamado Nate eu já o conheci ela é muito agradável e bonito e parece que dessa vez Miley finalmente sossegou com alguém. Taylor também está namorando o irmão de Nate o nome dele é Shane ele é uma pessoa agradável de estar também. Assim que terminei meu banho Alex entrou para tomar banho também, e eu fiquei no quarto escrevendo algumas canções na minha cama. Alex voltou e ficou em sua cama pensativa.

- Hey Mitchie, posso de perguntar uma coisa? – levantei meus olhos para ela – eu não sei se bem uma pergunta eu acho que é mais para um pedido.

- O que é? – falei, e agora ela estava um pouco desconfortável e com o rosto corado – pode falar Alex.

- Promete que não vai rir e antes de me responder vai pensar um pouco sobre isso?

- Hum – eu estava um pouco desconfiada com essa conversa todo – prometo.

- Quando estava vindo pro quarto eu escutei Miley gritando que eu precisa transar para ver se eu ficava menos estressada, na hora eu fiquei com raiva, mas eu estava pensando que talvez ela tenha razão. – eu fiquei cada vez mais desconfiada do que seria esse pedido – e desde que você é minha melhor amiga e é gay também, você poderia me ajudar com isso? – ela terminou olhando pra mim.

Eu não tinha certeza do que ela estava me pedindo, mas eu senti que meu rosto estava pegando fogo neste momento. Eu ficava me pergunto como na terra ela me pediu uma coisa dessa nesta calma toda e sendo tão direta desse jeito.

- Será que você está me pedido, o que eu acho que você está me pedido? – falei em um som quase inaudível.

- Se você está achando que eu estou pedido para você transar comigo, então sim estou pedindo o que você acha que estou pedido – ela falou simples demais, como se eu não estive a ponto de explodir como uma mistura de vergonha, animação e excitação.

- Você percebe o quanto isso é estúpido – ela olhou franzindo o cenho – se você quer fazer sexo, não seria mais fácil fazer como as pessoas normais fazem?

- E o que elas fazem?

- Elas saem para encontros ou vão para a boate, então elas se beijam e depois dormem juntas. pessoas normais não pedem ao seu melhor amigo para fazer sexo com elas – terminei quase engasgando na palavra sexo, porque desde que ela comentou eu não conseguia tirar imagens da minha cabeça dela nua e gemendo meu nome, eu estava ficando extremamente quente em lugares que não deveria.

- Então desde que você sabe que eu não sou uma pessoa normal, você toparia? – ela falou sorrindo para mim – vamos lá Mitchie, eu estou enferrujada com todo esse negocio de flerte, e eu estou sexualmente frustrada e desde que eu não estou namorando ninguém e você também não está, a gente podia fazer isso – ela continuou olhando pra mim séria como se isso fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo – além disso isso não ajudaria só a mim mas a você também.

- Eu não sei isso é muito estranho, até pra você

- Ok, você não precisa me responder agora, só pense a respeito disso..tudo bem?

- Por que eu? – a questionei curiosa

- Por que não você? – me respondeu com um sorriso travesso no rosto – Você é linda e atraente e eu confio em você. Eu sei que somos amigas, mas eu não sou cega, você é extremamente gostosa, então é muito mais fácil sentir tesão por você – ela terminou como se fosse uma coisa obvia, e eu não pude deixar de corar. Fazendo a rir muito do meu estado vermelho tomate.

- Ok, prometo que vou pensar – suspirei, e ela sorriu pra mim. pense em uma conversa estranha.

O restante da semana foi completamente um borrão pra mim, eu não conseguia pensar em nada, além da proposta de Alex. Eu queria muito aquilo, tenho sonhado com ela desde que descobri que estava apaixonada, mas ao mesmo tempo em que estava animada com o que poderia acontecer eu estava completamente apavorada. E se nós mudarmos depois disso, eu não aguentaria perder a amizade de Alex e se ela odiasse dormir comigo, e se eu estivesse tão nervosa que não conseguiria satisfazê-la. Eu estava literalmente pirando nesses últimos dias, mas eu tinha tomado uma decisão, agora eu só precisava falar com ela.

Cheguei em casa na quinta feira depois de tocar no bar, eu estava muito ansiosa, era hoje que iria dar uma resposta para Alex, novamente Miley e Taylor não estavam em casa, e eu agradeci mentalmente que elas não escutariam mais uma conversa estranha. Elas não sabiam da conversa que Alex e eu tivemos, achei melhor guardar isso só pra nós, já era estranho o suficiente, e eu não precisava de Miley me provocando o tempo todo por isso.

- Hey Alex – falei entrando no quarto, ela levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo e sorriu pra mim, eu adorava muito aquele sorriso.

- Hey – ela me respondeu – Como foi seu dia?

- Tudo bem, cansativo mais ok, e o seu?

- Foi bom, não fiz nada produtivo, mas pelo menos descansei bastante – ela me respondeu, Alex começou trabalhar aos finais de semana também e desde que ela trabalhou o fim de semana passado ela estava de folga hoje.

- Que bom... eu vou tomar um banho – falei pegando minhas roupas, ela acenou de volta.

Quando voltei do banho, Alex continuava lendo seu livro, eu suspirei pesadamente. _"é agora ou nunca". _– Hum. – comecei fazendo a olhar pra mim – A respeito da conversa que tivemos alguns dias atrás – ela acenou pra que eu continuasse – Ela ainda continua valendo? – perguntei nervosa.

- Sim, continua. Você já pensou a respeito? – ela me questionou

- Sim eu pensei.

- E então?

- Eu topo – soltei o ar que eu nem sabia que estava segurando, ela sorriu grande desta vez, fazendo meu coração acelerar como louco.

- Isso é perfeito – foi sua resposta. Só espero que as coisas não fiquem esquisitas entre nós.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

POV Alex.

Tinha certeza que Mitchie nem estava mais considerando minha proposta pra ela, mas no momento que ela chegou hoje, senti que ela estava mais nervosa do que o normal, então quando ela disse que aceitaria dormir comigo, só o que pude fazer era sorrir grande. Mitchie é linda e mais experiente que eu, então eu estava muito animada com a idéia de dormir com ela. Depois que ela falou comigo ela começou se afastar pra sala, então eu me levantei e peguei o braço dela fazendo ela se virar e me encarar, eu percebi que ela estava nervosa.

- Onde você vai?

- Hum, pra sala assistir um pouco de TV antes de dormir – respondeu em um tom baixo, eu estava muito perto.

- Mas você acabou de concordar com minha proposta. – ela me olhou com curiosidade

- Você quer fazer isso hoje? – perguntou e eu acenei – Pensei que quisesse esperar um pouco – o tom de voz dela agora era rouco o que me deixou extremamente ligada.

- Porque esperar – respondi olhando para seus lábios enquanto ela o mordia – estamos sozinhas é uma oportunidade perfeita – completei agora olhando em seus olhos, e me aproximando cada vez mais, nossas testas estavam se tocando neste momento.

- Ok. – foi tudo o que ela disse antes de eu bater meus lábios nos dela, ambas suspiramos no beijo, ela colocou seus braços sobre meus ombros e as minhas mãos foram para sua cintura, a apertando com força sem separar nossas bocas. ela passou a língua pelo meus lábios e eu os abri concedendo a passagem da mesma, o beijo se tornou intenso, nossas línguas tocando uma na outra, quando estávamos sem ar nos separamos, e eu cai meus lábios contra seu pescoço a fazendo gemer de prazer, eu chupava seu pescoço e apertava sua cintura cada vez com mais força. Depois de um tempo ela assumiu completamente o controle suas mãos foram até a barra de minha blusa e a puxou pra cima a jogando em um canto do quarto, ela começou acariciar a minha pele até suas mãos irem de encontro com meus seios cobertos pelo sutiã, ela os apertou me fazendo gemer enquanto ela beijava meus lábios novamente, eu estava com a mente completamente nublada. Quando ela parou o que estava fazendo e olhando pra mim.

- Eu preciso que você me prometa uma coisa? – ela disse olhando em meus olhos, eu podia ver a preocupação nos seus olhos e ouvir na sua voz, eu acenei com a cabeça – Promete que as coisas não vão ficar estranha entre a gente, e que eu ainda serei sua melhor amiga depois disso.

- Eu prometo que você sempre será minha melhor amiga não importa o que aconteça – ela sorriu pra mim – eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, e eu adoro o jeito que você me beija - ela respondeu, e eu sorri pra isso, ela me beijou novamente desta vez mais calmo e mais apaixonado do que o primeiro beijo, eu nunca poderia adivinhar o quão incrível é o beijo de Mitchie,depois de um tempo nos beijando ela abriu o fecho do meu sutiã o deixando cair onde estava minha blusa, e antes que eu pudesse registrar qualquer coisa seus lábios caiu em meu seio direito, fazendo eu jogar a cabeça pra trás e gemer seu nome, enquanto ela chupava meu mamilo, sua mão apertava o outro seio me fazendo gemer mais alto. Ela voltou a beijar meus lábios me empurrando na cama me fazendo deitar, Mitchie foi distribuindo beijos do meu pescoço passando pelos seios até ao meu abdômen, onde ela parou e olhou pra mim com os olhos muito escuro, ela começou tirar minha calça e depois minha calcinha, eu estava completamente nua. Ela passou seus dedos dolorosamente lento contra na minha abertura, minha respiração estava ofegante quando olhei para ela conhecendo seus olhos.

- Não é justo que eu esteja nua e você completamente vestida ainda – ela sorriu e começou tirar suas roupas lentamente não desviando o olhar de mim, eu não conhecia esse lado incrivelmente sexy de Mitchie, quando ela estava completamente nua ela se deitou em cima de mim fazendo nós duas suspirarmos com o novo contato.

- Você é muito gostosa você sabia? – ela falou não deixando tempo pra respostas pois seus lábios já estavam nos meus novamente, sua mão foi entre nós e eu quase gritei de prazer quando ela entrou em mim com dois dedos me fazendo arquear as costas. Foi lento no começo, depois de um tempo ela acelerou o ritmo batendo os dedos dentro e fora de mim. Me afastei da boca deixar escapar um gemido alto.

- Isso Mitchie, eu estou quase lá – falei enquanto ela chupava meus seios. Ela parou de fazer o que estava fazendo me fazendo gemer de frustração, então ela abaixou sua cabeça entre minhas pernas e gemi novamente sentindo sua língua chupando meu clitóris com força – Porra Mitchie – gritei o nome dela novamente sentindo o meu orgasmo se aproximando. Mitchie colocou dois dedos dentro de mim novamente, e bombeava com força enquanto ela chupava e lambia meu clitóris – Não pare, não pare, OH PORRA – gemi alto arqueando as costas enquanto liberava um orgasmo poderoso. Mitchie chupou todo meu suco enquanto eu me acalmava. Ela voltou beijando meu corpo até chegar em meus lábios e me beijar com força, fazendo eu experimentar meu próprio gosto. Depois que me acalmei Mitchie se deitou do meu lado me colocando contra seu peito enquanto ela brincava com meu cabelo. Eu nunca imaginei que Mitchie fosse agressiva e ao mesmo tempo carinhosa durante o sexo.

- Se eu soubesse que transar com você fosse desse jeito, teria feito a proposta mais cedo – falei enquanto ela ria. – foi o melhor sexo da minha vida.

- Se eu soubesse que você tinha o gosto tão bom, teria aceitado a mais tempo – ela falou beijando meus lábios enquanto um sorriso aparecia em meu rosto, puxei meu rosto pra trás e olhei pra ela.

- Eu acho que eu preciso devolver o favor – falei vendo como seus olhos se escureciam novamente e ela mordia o lábio inferior.

- Você não vai precisar de muito esforço por eu já estou tão molhada e com tanto tesão de ver você gozando, que eu poderia ter um orgasmo só chupando você novamente.

- Mas a proposta foi de você me ajudar com minha frustração sexual e eu ajudar com a sua – neste momento eu já estava com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Comecei a colocar beijos por todo seu corpo, peguei seu mamilo entre meus lábios e comecei a chupar um e depois o outro, fui me abaixando em direção onde ela mais queria que eu fosse, lambi sua entrada de uma ponta a outra.

- Oh Alex, eu preciso de você – ela falou entre gemidos, então eu enfiei minha língua contra o núcleo dela a fazendo arquear as costas e segurar meu cabelo com as duas mãos – Puta que pariu Alex sua língua é foda, continue por favor, isso, isso – ela gemia isso e outras frases sem nexo. enquanto eu chupa e lambia seu núcleo, não demorou muito quando ela gemeu mais alto e eu senti o liquido quente saindo com força de Mitchie, chupei tudo e voltei pra seus lábios a beijando mais uma vez antes de cair exausta em cima dela. O corpo dela ainda tremia um pouco.

- Eu nunca tive um orgasmo tão rápido igual a esse – ela falou depois de alguns minutos que sua respiração voltou ao normal – Você tem uma língua mágica Alex. – eu ri e olhei pra ela.

- Obrigada. a sua também é maravilhosa – sorri mais uma vez, nós ficamos mais um tempo fazendo carinho uma na outra até cairmos no sono.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

POV Mitchie

Depois daquela noite que dormi com Alex, as coisas estavam do mesmo jeito. Bom até agora. Se passou um mês desde que dormimos juntas pela primeira vez, durante esse mês nós dormimos mais algumas vezes. Tá legal dormimos muitas vezes juntas desde a primeira vez. Mas agora as coisas estão estranhas entre a gente, ela vem me ignorando a alguns dias e quando ficamos sozinhas ela sempre inventa uma desculpa pra sair. Isso está me matando, porque eu não sei o que eu fiz de errado pra ela me tratar dessa maneira, eu tentei perguntar varias vezes mais toda vez ela evita o assunto.

- Eu não acredito que vocês estavam dormindo juntas e nem uma das duas teve a decência de nos contar – Miley falou olhando pra mim. Eu estava sentada junto com Taylor e Miley e tinha acabado de contar o que tinha acontecido.

- Miley não é hora de você ficar com raiva porque não contei pra vocês, eu estou pirando aqui e preciso de ajuda – falei angustiada olhando entre as duas garotas – Ela não fala direito comigo e eu não tenho idéia do porque disso.

- Se você tivesse nos contado antes, teríamos arrumado um jeito de deixar vocês sozinhas pra ter uma conversa – dessa vez foi Taylor – Mitchie eu sei que você está preocupada porque ela não fala com você, mas eu preciso saber – ela estava olhando pra mim, com um enorme sorriso no rosto – Como foi? foi tudo o que você imaginava? – agora Miley estava sorrindo também.

- Você está falando sério? Eu aqui pedido ajuda para uma coisa realmente séria e você me pergunta isso? – falei me sentido frustrada.

- Oh Mitchie, a gente sabe o quão preocupada você está, mas você pode nos culpar em querer saber como foi dormir com a pessoa que você é apaixonada desde os 14 anos – Miley falou animada.

- Ok. Foi incrível e não foi o que eu imagina, foi muito melhor – olhei pras duas que estavam com sorrisos largos no rosto – satisfeitas.

- Muito – as duas responderam juntas – Mas nós queremos detalhes Michelle – Miley falou.

- Eu não estou fazendo isso – respondi.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor.

- Puta que pariu Miley, você é a pessoa mais irritante que eu conheço e vou conhecer – falei olhando irritada pra ela, mas Miley sendo Miley não se abalou – ok. foi incrível, ela é carinhosa eu nunca conheci alguém que beijasse tão bem quanto ela – eu dei um suspiro e Taylor me olhou com simpatia.

- Mas... – Taylor.

- Mas eu sei que pra ela isso não significa nada, foi apenas sexo, foi ótimo todas as vezes que dormimos juntas, mas a diferença é que pra ela é apenas algo sem significado, mas pra mim – neste momento eu podia sentir meus olhos cheios de água – eu não fiz sexo com Alex, eu fiz amor com ela.

- Isso é uma droga, quando essa garota vai perceber que você a ama, quando ela vai dar uma chance pra vocês – Miley falou me abraçando.

- Você devia disser a ela Mitchie – Taylor falou enxugando uma lagrima que escapou dos meus olhos – Quem sabe ela dê uma chance pra vocês, ela precisa saber, porque de que outra maneira ela vai saber disso, se você não falar.

- Taylor tem razão, por mais que isso seja evidente pra todo mundo que conheça vocês, você sabe que Alex é muito desligada pra algumas coisas, ela não perceberia isso mesmo que tivesse na cara dela.., oh espere está, mais ela não consegue enxergar.

- Eu não posso, eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós.

- Mitchie, você se escuta falando – agora Taylor falou – vocês já transaram, você acha que isso é menos estranho do que falar que a ama?.

- Eu sei que qualquer um que escutasse iria achar estúpido também, mais amar alguém é uma coisa muito profunda, então desde que Alex acha que é apenas sexo, estamos bem, porque se ela descobrir os meus sentimentos por ela, ficaria mais estranho do que já está – apertei minha cabeça com força e elas me deram um olhar compreensivo.

- É talvez você tenha razão, Alex é uma pessoa estranha – Miley riu. Então escutamos a porta aberta e meu coração se afundou, quando vi Alex e Julieta passando pela porta.

- Hey pessoal – Alex deu um sorriso nervoso. _"que diabos". _e um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do lugar

- O que está acontecendo? por que ela está aqui? – Miley foi quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Eu perdoei Julieta, e nós voltamos a namorar – Alex falou olhando pra mim.

- Você só pode está brincando comigo – Miley estava irritada – Alex será que você se esqueceu que essa garota enganou você durante meses, e por causa dela você ficou quase duas semanas sem sair do quarto, eu não acredito que você voltou com ela.

- Miley, eu acho que isso não é problema seu, com quem eu namore ou não, ela me pediu perdão e eu a perdoei, eu a amo e quero ficar com ela, espero que vocês respeitem minha decisão. – Alex respondeu um pouco irritada, eu só ficava olhando eu não podia falar nada porque eu não confiava na minha voz naquele momento, eu queria ir pro meu quarto e chorar mas precisava ficar forte na frente dela. Pelo menos agora tenho as respostas pra todas as perguntas do por que Alex está me ignorando.

- Que seja – Miley – Agora o que. ela está aqui temporariamente ou você pretende colocá-la pra morar conosco?

- Eu queria perguntar isso pra vocês, será que ela pode ficar conosco? Pelo menos durante um tempo.

- E onde ela ficaria? – Taylor perguntou.

- No meu quarto, onde mais ela ficaria?

- Acho que você está se esquecendo que dividi um quarto com Mitchie e antes de você traze-la aqui você devia ter nos perguntado antes. – Miley estava muito irritada com Alex.

- Eu sei, e eu sinto muito, mas foi algo que aconteceu rápido – agora ela olhou pra mim novamente – Você se importaria Mitchie se Julieta dividisse o quarto conosco?

- É claro que ela se importaria – Miley quase gritou – Se você quer que ela fique aqui, então ela dorme no sofá.

- Miley eu não estou pedindo pra você, eu estou começando a ficar irritada com sua atitude – nessa hora Miley zombou, e eu sabia que se não falasse algo as duas iam continuar a brigar.

- Eu não me importo – consegui falar pela primeira vez desde que a vi chegando de mãos dadas com Julieta, Miley me olhou de boca aberta – Está tudo bem Miley – lhe dei um olhar pra ela ficar fria.

- Vocês que se entendam – ela pegou seu casaco – estou dormindo na casa de Nate hoje, portanto não me esperem.

- Obrigada Mitchie, eu sabia que podia contar com você – ela se aproximou de mim e me abraçou e eu queria morrer naquele momento. Ela se afastou pegando a mão de Julieta novamente a levando para nosso quarto.

- Você está legal? – Taylor segurou minha mão, eu balancei minha cabeça negativamente e me permiti chorar – Vamos pro meu quarto, não quero que elas te vejam assim – ela me puxou pro seu quarto fechando a porta atrás de nós – Vem cá – Taylor me abraçou com força me levando pra sua cama – Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ficar bem – ela me falava enquanto eu soluçava em seu abraço. Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei nessa posição até conseguir falar alguma coisa novamente.

- Eu sinto como se alguém tivesse colocado a mão dentro do meu peito e arrancado meu coração fora – deixei mais algumas lágrimas deslizarem por meu rosto.

- Por que você concordou com isso Mitchie? – Taylor falou limpando minhas lágrimas

- Como eu não faria Tay, ela sempre me diz o tanto que sempre conta comigo pra qualquer coisa, o tanto que eu cuido dela e quanto ela me ama por isso – nesse momento eu já estava chorando de novo – Como eu poderia não acolher a pessoa que a faz feliz? eu preciso que ela esteja feliz porque eu a amo demais pra vê-la sofrendo.

- E você Mitchie o que te faz feliz? você precisa cuidar de você mesma Mitchie, se você dissesse não, Alex iria ficar chateada no momento mas depois esqueceria. e agora como você vai dividir um quarto com as duas? – Taylor falou enquanto passava os dedos pelos meus cabelos – Você precisa pensar em você mesma de vez em quando Mitchie. Isso não é vergonha nenhuma.

- Eu vou ficar bem, não se preocupe – nem eu acreditava nisso

- Eu sei que você vai, porque você é a garota mais forte que eu conheço, e eu acredito que você vai passar por isso. – ela falou me dando um beijo na cabeça.

- Obrigada. Eu posso dormir aqui esta noite, já que Miley não volta hoje?

- É claro que você pode... Miley é muito protetora quando se trata de você, todas nós somos, mas ela é um pouco demais, eu tenho certeza que se você não interferisse naquela discussão ela teria batido em Alex e Julieta – Taylor falou rindo.

- Eu sei e eu a amo por isso, mas ela exagera um pouco as vezes. – falei sorrindo me lembrando da minha amiga louca.

Peguei algumas roupas de Miley emprestada e fiquei pronta para dormir.

- Boa noite Tay, eu te amo.

- Boa noite Mitch, eu também te amo, muito.

POV Alex

Eu sei que Mitchie está magoada comigo porque não contei pra ela sobre Julieta e porque fiquei a evitando, mas quando Julieta me ligou eu senti que estava pronta pra falar com ela novamente, eu sentia falta da voz dela, nós conversávamos todos os dias, então um dia ela apareceu aqui no apartamento quando Miley e Taylor estavam na casa dos namorados e Mitchie estava no bar onde ela tocava toda quinta, nós conversamos bastante ela me pediu perdão mais uma vez e disse que sentia muito minha falta, naquele mesmo dia dormimos juntas e nos dias depois daquele, por isso estava evitando Mitchie, eu estava me sentindo culpada, mas desde que Julieta e eu resolvemos voltar a namorar eu sabia que eu precisava encará-la, eu vi a dor nos olhos de Mitchie quando contei que tinha voltado a namorar Julieta, mas foi algo que eu não entendi, não era como se estivéssemos namorando e eu tivesse a traído, eu não sei por que daquele olhar, e não ajudou que no mesmo dia Mitchie não dormiu no quarto o que me deixou mais chateada e preocupada, eu precisa falar com ela, mas desde que Julieta voltou comigo eu não conseguia um tempo a sós com minha melhor amiga. Miley também não falava comigo direito. Taylor conversava comigo, mas eu sabia que não era a mesma coisa de antes.

- Amor o que você está pensando? – fui tirada dos meus pensamentos quando Julieta chamou minha atenção. Eu estava sentada no sofá e ela estava deitada com a cabeça em meu colo, estávamos assistindo algum filme que eu não tenho idéia.

- Não é nada importante – falei a beijando nos lábios. ela aprofundou o beijo e eu a beijei de volta com a mesma intensidade – Vamos para o quarto – falei rouca já puxando ela comigo indo em direção ao quarto.

No dia seguinte, acordei e olhei para cama de Mitchie, mas ela não estava lá, me levantei recolhendo as roupas do chão, escolhi uma roupa para o trabalho, peguei minha toalha e fui em direção ao banheiro, quando estava passando algo me chamou atenção na sala, quando me aproximei do sofá encontrei Mitchie dormindo no mesmo.

- Mitchie – chamei baixo para não assusta-la, ela se mexeu logo depois abriu os olhos – Você vai trabalhar hoje?

- Sim, que horas são? – ela falou esfregando os olhos.

- Sete – respondi – Por que você dormiu no sofá?

- Porque você e Julieta estavam muito barulhentas, então resolvi dormir aqui – eu queria me bater nesse momento.

- Me desculpe por isso. Nós podemos conversar?

- Hum, não estamos conversando? – Mitchie me olhou franzindo a testa.

- Você sabe o que quero dizer?

- Oh Alex, eu realmente não sei o que você quer conversar, porque você foi a única que me afastou

- Eu sei e eu sinto muito por isso, eu queria te contar sobre Julieta, é que eu não sei, eu estava me sentindo tão culpada...

- Culpada de que Alex, de dormir comigo, você nem estava namorando ela, então não é como você tivesse traindo ela.

- Eu sei, eu só queria que as coisas voltassem ao normal entre a gente, eu sinto falta da minha melhor amiga.

- Eu também sinto sua falta – ela falou olhando pra mim com um sorriso que sentia muita saudade.

- Amigas de novo – falei sorrindo pra ela e oferecendo minha mão.

- Você é uma idiota – ela falou sorrindo grande pegando minha mão e apertando – Amigas de novo.

Eu achei que as coisas voltariam ao normal agora, eu tenho minha namorada e minha melhor amiga de volta. Cara eu não podia estar mais enganada depois que terminei meu turno no restaurante voltei pra casa e Mitchie foi para o bar tocar desde que era terça feira.

- Amor, cheguei, você está em casa – falei fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Estou no quarto – Julieta me respondeu, então fiz meu caminho até o quarto, ela estava sentada na cama lendo alguma revista.

- Como foi seu dia? – falei lhe dando um beijo doce nos lábios

- Um tédio, eu preciso de um emprego – falou cruzando os braços.

- Você vai, é só uma questão de tempo – falei procurando algumas roupas pra tomar banho e me juntar a ela na cama, quando olhei de volta pra ela, Julieta estava me dando um olhar diferente – Alguma coisa errada? – perguntei preocupada.

- Quando você iria me contar que dormiu com Mitchie? – fechei os olhos com força, eu não acredito nisso.

- Quem te contou?

- Eu ouvi a conversa de vocês mais cedo – me olhou desconfiada.

- Olha não significou nada, eu estava carente e sem namorada, e ela também não estava com ninguém, foi mais um "amigas com benefícios" mas acabou no momento que voltamos a nos falar.

- Alex, eu não quero você sozinha com ela.

- Ela é minha melhor amiga Julieta. - falei franzindo o cenho.

- Eu sei mais eu não confio nela com você sozinha – ela estava quase chorando, eu não suportava vê-la chateada – Por favor, Alex, eu não aguentaria perder você novamente.

- Hey – falei me aproximando dela e a abraçando – Você não vai me perder. ok? – falei beijando sua bochecha – Eu vou fazer isso por você – ela sorriu me beijando agora nos lábios.

Foi quando as coisas mudaram entre Mitchie e eu novamente. Se tornou quase uma rotina encontrá-la dormindo no sofá, no começo ela me perguntava o que havia de errado se ela fez algo errado, mais chegou um momento que ela se cansou e parou de vez de tentar falar comigo, eu estava me sentindo um lixo por fazer isso com ela mais uma vez, mais eu não sabia gerenciar uma namorada com ciúmes da minha melhor amiga, então ao invés de tentar contornar a situação e mostrar para Julieta que ela não tinha nada com que se preocupar, eu fui para um caminho que achei mais fácil, eu me afastei. Eu sei que Mitchie está machucada, vejo isso todos os dias eu também estou mais a culpa era apenas minha, e eu não sabia como consertar isso.


	8. Chapter 8

**Muito obrigada para o F quem deixou um review, fiquei muito feliz. Eu já tenho quase toda a história pronta, não vai ser muito longa. É isso, aqui está o próximo capitulo.**

Capitulo 8

POV Mitchie

Eu estava tão exausta para descobrir qual o problema de Alex, essa garota com certeza é bipolar em um momento vem querendo minha amizade de volta e no momento seguinte me empurra pra longe de novo, eu estava tão cansada disso, sem contar que eu não tenho quarto mais, porque todo dia que eu chego ou a porta do quarto está trancada ou quando eu vou entrar escuto gemidos e suspiros, então o sofá virou minha cama, mas eu já estava resolvendo isso estou procurando um apartamento novo há alguns dias e hoje a corretora me ligou para encontrá-la, segundo ela, ela encontrou o apartamento perfeito pra mim, vou vê-la hoje, não é muito longe daqui. Eu estou focando muito na minha música, escrevi músicas que considero muito boas, eu já as enviei para um monte de gravadoras e produtores quem sabe alguém um dia me note.

- Eu não acredito que essa vadia vai nos abandonar – Miley falou com Taylor.

- É, acho que ela se cansou da gente – Taylor respondeu sentando do meu lado na mesa.

- Eu devia dar uns tapas nela pra ver se ela acorda – Miley abriu a geladeira pegando uma garrafa de água.

- Eu ajudaria você nisso.

- Pessoal eu estou bem aqui, será que vocês podem parar com isso?

- Estamos nos adaptando à ficar sem você aqui – Miley falou sentando do meu outro lado me oferecendo água. eu neguei com a cabeça.

- Quer disser que quando eu não estou aqui vocês me xingam o tempo todo. – falei arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não o tempo todo não só uma parte dele – Miley falou pensativa – Você nunca ouviu falar que quando uma pessoa não está presente na conversa entre amigos ela é o assunto, eu acho que você deveria repensar sua decisão de se mudar daqui. – eu não pude deixar de rir da tamanha idiotice de Miley.

- Eu vou sobreviver a isso, não se preocupe – falei ainda rindo.

- É sério, eu estou com tanta raiva da Alex e daquela vadia, por fazer você sair – eu sabia que Miley e Taylor estavam chateadas, mas eu já tinha tomado minha decisão.

- Eu sei que vocês estão chateadas, mais isso vai ser bom pra mim, ficar longe de Alex, quem sabe assim eu consigo tirá-la da cabeça.

- Ok, a gente sabe que vai ser bom pra você se afastar, é só que vai ser tão estranho não te ver aqui, eu vou sentir tanto sua falta – Taylor disse olhando pra mim.

- Eu também vou, mas vocês podem me visitar sempre que quiser.

Ficamos conversando durante mais um tempo até que precisei sair pra me encontrar com a corretora.

- Olá Mitchie

- Oi Helen – apertei sua mão, e ela me pediu para segui-la pra dentro do apartamento. Era um apartamento compacto, quarto, cozinha, banheiro e sala, mas como eu estava vindo pra morar sozinha, estava ótimo pra mim. ele já estava mobiliado que me deixou mais animada, porque eu não teria dor de cabeça com moveis e assim eu poderia me mudar mais rápido.

- O que você achou? – Helen me perguntou ansiosa.

- Perfeito, vou ficar com ele – respondi muito animada – Quando posso me mudar?

- Quando quiser.

- Amanhã?

- Com certeza, você só precisar efetuar o primeiro deposito e precisamos ir ao meu escritório pra você assinar o contrato, e você pode se mudar até hoje se quiser. - falou sorrindo.

- Isso é perfeito. – nos dirigimos ao escritório onde assinei o contrato de locação, fiz o deposito e já estava com as chaves do meu novo lar, eu fui direto para o restaurante, eu tinha avisado meu chefe que precisava chegar um pouco mais do meu turno fui pra casa e felizmente Alex tinha levado Julieta para algum lugar, então eu consegui entrar no quarto sem ver coisas desagradáveis, peguei umas malas e coloquei todas as minhas coisas nelas, eu vou sentir falta daqui, vou sentir falta de morar com as garotas, e vou sentir falta de Alex, por mais que ela esteja me colocando pra baixo. Dei uma última olhada em torno do apartamento, depois fui dormir na minha cama, que depois de muito tempo dormindo no sofá foi uma mudança refrescante.

No dia seguinte quando acordei e Julieta estava na cama sozinha, acho que Alex tinha um turno mais cedo hoje. Eu estava de folga, eu pedi para meu chefe mudar minha folga porque eu precisava me mudar. Fui até o banheiro lavei o rosto e escovei os dentes, fui em direção a cozinha onde Taylor e Miley estavam conversando.

- Mitchie, o que são todas essas malas, não vai me disser que você está se mudando hoje? – Taylor me questionou desconfiada.

- Sim – elas me olharam – eu assinei o contrato ontem, e podia ter me mudado desde ontem, eu não vejo porque esperar, já que estou de folga hoje eu posso organizar minhas coisas.

- Se você tivesse falado ontem, daria um jeito de mudar minhas aulas e te ajudar – Taylor falou tomando um gole de café.

- Não se preocupe, eu tenho poucas coisas, eu vou precisar do carro pra levar todas essas malas pro apartamento, eu posso pega-lo ou uma de vocês vai usar?

- Você pode pegar, eu te ajudo a levar as coisas pro carro, deixa seu endereço, que quando sair do curso vou visitar seu novo lugar. – Miley falou se levando para colocar o copo na pia.

Miley e Taylor me ajudaram colocar minhas coisas no carro eu acabei saindo junto com elas, cheguei no meu apartamento algum tempo depois, demorei um pouco pra deixar tudo organizado desde que eu estava sozinha, depois que arrumei tudo fui para meu quarto novo, deitei na minha cama e dormi até tarde.

POV Alex

Julieta tinha acabado de me falar sobre a mudança de Mitchie, quer dizer, eu vi todas as malas, mas achei que ela estava ou indo viajar ou indo ficar um tempo no quarto das garotas, e já estava me sentindo culpada em pensar na segunda opção, mas uma mudança?! Será que ela fez isso por causa de mim? eu sei que eu estava sendo uma vadia completa, mas ela não poderia tentar falar comigo outra vez? Eu sei que estava sendo egoísta novamente, ela tentou falar comigo muitas vezes, e eu apenas a afastava de mim o tempo todo, e quando tentava me aproximar, eu sabia que estava magoando minha namorada, então o que eu fiz? decidi magoar uma das pessoas mais importante na minha vida, minha melhor amiga, eu escolhi Julieta em cima dela, o quão fudida era esta situação. Uma semana atrás tinha sido o pior momento, e mesmo assim, eu continuei fazendo merda.

_flashback._

_Estava sentada sozinha em minha cama, Julieta tinha mais uma vez saído para procurar um emprego, Mitchie estava na sala assistindo TV, era folga dela hoje, e eu voltei mais cedo pra casa porque não estava me sentindo bem._

_- Podemos conversar? – ela entrou algum tempo depois que eu tinha chegado em casa._

_- Claro._

_- Por que você está me tratando assim Alex, eu fiz alguma coisa errada pra você? – ela já falou com lágrimas nos olhos e eu me senti a pior pessoa deste mundo._

_- Não Mitchie, você não fez nada errado, é que as coisas ficaram tão complicadas, e eu não sei como resolver._

_- Você mentiu pra mim Alex, você me prometeu e não cumpriu – eu olhei pra ela totalmente perdida, Mitchie não conseguia parar de chorar neste momento – Você prometeu que as coisas não mudariam entre nós, e que seria minha melhor amiga sempre – ela limpava o rosto ferozmente – Você não está sendo minha melhor amiga Alex, eu sinto sua falta, eu tento falar com você, e eu sinto que a cada dia nos afastamos mais, e eu estou apavorada Alex eu não quero perder você, por favor...por favor me fala o que eu tenho que fazer pra ter minha melhor amiga de volta,...por favor – Mitchie estava soluçando e neste momento eu estava chorando também porque eu sabia que era minha culpa, e se tem uma pessoa que não merecia isso era Mitchie._

_- Eu sinto muito Mitchie, sinto muito por fazer você se sentir assim, você não merece isso, você não merece uma amiga como eu._

Depois dessa conversa eu tentei meu melhor pra estar ao lado dela mas eu não consegui, eu senti que nossa amizade estava desmoronando, e eu não fiz nada pra impedir.

- Você é a pior motorista de todas – Taylor falou entrando seguida por Miley.

- Eu sou uma ótima motorista, eu não tenho culpa que você anda feito uma tartaruga quando está dirigindo e quando entra no carro com alguém que dirigi dentro da velocidade permitida, você tem um ataque de pânico.

Elas continuaram indo em direção a cozinha sem notar minha presença, me levantei do sofá pra me juntar a elas.

- Por que ninguém me falou que Mitchie se mudou? ou melhor por que ninguém me falou que ela estava pensando se mudar? – fiz minha presença conhecida.

- Você só pode estar brincando né? – Miley zombou, olhando pra mim – Se você não estivesse sendo uma cadela e ignorá-la do jeito que você fez, eu tenho certeza que ela mesma falaria pra você.

- Miley se controla – Taylor colocou as mãos no ombro de Miley.

- Eu fiz apenas uma pergunta, você não precisa ficar irritada com tudo o que eu falo Miley. – eu sei que Miley sempre ficava ao lado de Mitchie em qualquer situação, mesmo se ela estivesse errada.

- Alex estou com tanta raiva de você neste momento, que se você não fosse minha amiga, eu já teria socado sua cara por tudo que você fez Mitchie passar.

- Miley pelo amor de Deus, você pode relaxar, eu sei que errei com ela...

- Oh com certeza você errou, e errou feio Alex, você dormiu com ela e depois a deixou como se ela fosse uma garota qualquer. – Miley estava muito furiosa, e eu estava começando a ficar com raiva também.

- Porra Miley isso ainda é por algo estúpido que fizemos, esquece isso, foi apenas sexo.. – ela me cortou de novo.

- FOI PRA VOCÊ, APENAS SEXO NÃO PRA ELA

- Miley cala a boca você já está falando demais – Taylor interrompeu e eu estava perdida nesta conversa.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Miley esfregou os olhos e Taylor estava dando um olhar de advertência pra ela – Me fala Miley o que você quer dizer com "não foi apenas sexo pra ela" – eu sempre desconfiei que Miley e Taylor soubessem algo sobre Mitchie que eu não sabia. – Me fala, por favor.

- Mitchie é apaixonada por você Alex – Taylor deu um suspiro nervoso e se sentou – Isso que não significou nada pra você pra ela significou muito, o que pra você era apenas sexo, pra ela era mais que isso, ela não estava apenas transando com você, toda vez que vocês dormiam juntas ela estava fazendo amor com você. – comecei a respirar com dificuldade me lembrando todos os medos dela com minha proposta.

- Desde quando? – eu falei em um sussurro, sem coragem de olhar para minhas duas amigas – Desde quando ela se sente desse jeito em relação a mim?

- Desde os 14 – Miley respondeu – Ela sempre foi apaixonada por você Alex, você foi a razão que ela descobriu que gostava de garotas. – eu não conseguia acreditar nisso, eu achei que era uma coisa recente, se eu já me sentia um lixo antes agora estava me sentindo pior.

- Por que ela não me disse? Por que ela contou pra vocês e não me disse?

- Ela não contou pra gente, nós descobrimos um tempo depois, a única pessoa que não sabia era você Alex, simplesmente porque você não presta atenção, todo mundo que vê o jeito que Mitchie te trata e te olha, sabe o quanto ela ama você. E ela não disse por que estava com medo, medo de você tratá-la diferente, medo de você a rejeitar, medo de você não ser capaz de continuar sendo a melhor amiga dela. – Miley falou novamente.

- Ela tinha todos esses medos, e eu acabei fazendo tudo isso com ela – eu estava muito chateada neste momento, Miley e Taylor me abraçaram uma de cada lado enquanto eu continuava com meus olhos voltado para o chão – eu sou uma pessoa péssima, ela nunca vai me perdoar. Ela deve me odiar neste momento.

- Você não é uma pessoa ruim Alex, você está perdida apenas. E Mitchie não odeia você, e se você conversar com ela e se desculpar por todas as merdas que você a fez passar nessas últimas semanas, ela vai te perdoar, porque é Mitchie e ela te ama. – Taylor terminou me dando um sorriso simpático.

- Vocês poderiam me dar o endereço dela? – falei enquanto enxugava uma lágrima teimosa.

- Claro – Miley deu um sorriso enorme, pegando uma caneta e um papel e anotando o endereço pra mim – Aqui – ela me entregou depois olhou preocupada – Quando você conversar com ela, você pode, por favor, falar bem da gente porque eu sei que ela vai ficar furiosa porque contamos pra você sobre a paixão antiga dela por você. – eu ri com isso

- Contamos? Fale por você, você que não consegue ficar com a boca fechada, e ficava vomitando palavras, eu sou inocente nesta história – Taylor respondeu

- Vou fazer o possível. – peguei o papel – posso usar o carro ou uma de vocês precisa?

- Não, vai em frente.

- Aonde você vai amor. – Julieta falou enquanto chegava.

- Vou visitar Mitchie – respondi lhe dando um beijo de tchau e saindo logo em seguida, sem deixar espaço para seus argumentos, eu estava ficando cansada disso. Era algo que eu tinha que ter feito desde o começo, fazer Julieta aceitar que Mitchie era minha melhor amiga eu não deveria ter deixado ela me dizer com quem eu devo ou não conversar, mas isso muda a partir de agora.

Dizer que eu estava nervosa era um eufemismo, eu estava pirando completamente, parei o carro e fiquei sentada durante alguns minutos pra tentar me acalmar, depois de uma respiração profunda eu desci fechei a porta do carro e me dirigi até o apartamento de Mitchie, eu estava em frente sua porta decidindo se eu devia bater ou dar meia volta e ir embora. Bati na porta, e eu ouvi a voz que eu sentia muita falta dizendo que já estava indo.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

POV Mitchie.

Eu estava lendo um livro, não que eu tenha costume de fazer isso, mas desde que eu não tenho uma TV ainda, então era um dos recursos para matar o tempo, porque já estava cansada de ficar no computador. Alguém estava batendo na minha porta e desde que Miley e Taylor já estiveram aqui, eu não tinha idéia de quem seria. Pedi para pessoa esperar e me levantei para abrir a porta e encontrar a ultima pessoa que imaginava neste momento.

- Oi – Alex estava na minha porta

- Oi – foi a única coisa que falei, eu queria entender o que ela estava fazendo lá,

- Ahn. Será que eu posso entrar? – acho que ela percebeu minha confusão.

- Claro, me desculpe, entra – abri mais a porta para ela passar

- Não sabia que você estava se mudando.

- É, eu estava procurando por um lugar algum tempo, e quando a corretora me trouxe aqui, foi amor a primeira vista então eu vim o mais rápido – ela estava olhando em volta.

- Me apresenta seu apartamento novo? – ela disse olhando pra mim.

- Claro – eu ainda estava confusa para saber o que a levou ao meu apartamento, mas eu estava feliz demais para questionar alguma coisa. Depois de levá-la em torno do meu apartamento o que não levou muito tempo pelo tamanho – Você quer beber alguma coisa, alguma coisa, eu digo água, porque é só isso que tem, não tive ânimo pra fazer compras ainda, então não tem nada em minha geladeira a não ser água e uma pizza que eu não terminei , você quer? - falei deixando escapar um sorriso.

- Obrigada eu estou legal – ela estava rindo, com minha situação – Você passou o dia comendo só pizza e bebendo água? – Alex estava se divertindo com isso.

- Basicamente, eu comi alguns chocolates também – nós duas rimos, ficamos jogando conversa fora durante um tempo.

- Você provavelmente deve estar se perguntando o que eu estou fazendo aqui, certo?

- Na verdade não, me perguntei isso no momento que ti vi parada na minha porta, mas agora não, eu senti muito saudade de conversar com você desse jeito, sendo idiotas, rindo, sem nem um drama, então eu não me importo o que te levou a vir aqui.

- Eu também senti falta disso, e eu sinto muito, porque eu fiz isso,eu criei todo esse constrangimento entre a gente eu afastei você, e você não merecia isso, eu prometi que seriamos melhores amigas não importa o que acontecesse, mas eu quebrei essa promessa, e eu me sinto horrível, porque eu sei que você está aqui por culpa minha, eu te deixei em uma situação desconfortável porque eu estava sendo egoísta demais me preocupando somente comigo e me esquecendo que você sempre esteve do meu lado, sempre me apoiou em tudo e eu não fiz isso pra você, eu simplesmente virei as costas porque era mais fácil pra mim.., bom eu pensei que seria mais fácil, mas vê o quanto você estava magoada me matou, eu tentei consertar as coisas mas não consegui, então eu vim aqui porque eu queria pedi perdão por magoar você, por empurrar você pra longe, por não dizer pra você todos os dias o quão especial você é pra mim, e o quanto eu amo você. – eu não conseguia parar de chorar enquanto ela falava todas essas coisas, ela estava tentando segurar suas lágrimas. eu a abracei apertado, e ela me segurou, enquanto sussurrava pedidos de desculpas.

- Está tudo bem, eu não conseguiria ficar com raiva de você por muito tempo – falei ainda a abraçando. Ficamos muito tempo nesta mesma posição, em um momento fizemos o caminho até meu sofá e nos sentamos, eu estava com a cabeça no ombro de Alex enquanto ela me abraçava de lado e passava os dedos em meus cabelos e beijava minha cabeça de vez em quando, eu sabia que ela queria falar mais alguma coisa, mais estava criando coragem pra isso – Você quer me falar alguma coisa, o que é? –falei sem me mover da minha posição confortável.

- O que?

- Eu conheço você e sei que você quer me falar alguma coisa – escutei seu riso e sorri – me fala o que é.

- Você realmente me conhece – ela falou ainda passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo, escutei seu suspiro e sabia que era algo sério – Por que não me disse que gostava de mim? – eu simplesmente congelei onde estava eu levantei minha cabeça de seu ombro me livrando do abraçado e olhei pra ela.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntei nervosa

- Por que nunca me disse que era apaixonada por mim? – eu não conseguia mais olhar em seus olhos eu abaixei a cabeça, eu estava respirando com dificuldade neste momento.

- Quem te falou isso? – ela não me respondeu – Foi Miley não foi, ou Taylor.., não com certeza foi Miley, eu vou arrebentar a cara daquela puta – me levantei e comecei andar sem rumo, eu não podia ficar perto de Alex naquele momento – Ela não tinha o direito de fazer isso – eu estava irritada e constrangida ao mesmo tempo.

- Mitchie se acalme – eu nem tinha percebido quando Alex se levantou, ela segurou minha mão.

- Alex, por favor, esquece isso, ok, eu não quero que você se afaste de mim de novo – eu estava preste a chorar.

- Eu nunca mais vou me afastar de você, tudo bem? – ela falou segurando minhas mãos – Mas eu não posso esquecer isso.

- Por que Miley falou uma coisa dessas pra você? eu vou matá-la.

- Ela estava com raiva de mim por ter feito você sair de casa e meio que saiu, no meio da nossa discussão calorosa, acho que se não fosse Taylor provavelmente teríamos saído no tapa, então não fique com raiva delas, Miley se preocupa muito com você, ela enfrentaria qualquer pessoa pra defender você, assim como Taylor, eu sei que elas estiveram com você quando eu não estive. Então não fique zangada.

- Eu sinto muito Alex.

- Pelo que Mitchie? por gostar de mim? – acenei positivamente – Não sinta, não escolhemos de quem gostamos, apenas seria mais fácil se eu soubesse disso eu teria evitado fazer você sofrer tanto quanto eu fiz, eu nunca teria feito aquela proposta estúpida, se eu soubesse – ela estava com um olhar de culpa – Você é uma pessoa incrível, e eu queria poder retribuir esse sentimento.

- Está tudo bem, nós vamos ficar bem. - Alex me ofereceu um sorriso sincero e me puxou de volta para o sofá.

Fiquei conversado com Alex durante horas, eu achei que ficaria um clima estranho mas não, conversamos como custávamos fazer, eu contei pra ela sobre meus sentimentos e desde quando eu descobri que a amo. Claro ela já sabia de uma grande parte da historia porque a incrivelmente vadia da minha amiga já tinha falado, eu não estava com raiva, mas isso não iria ficar desse jeito, eu ainda vou conversar com Miley. Alex foi embora tarde e falou que não se afastaria mais. Assim que ela saiu peguei meu telefone, eu precisava tirar satisfação com uma certa pessoa.

- SUA PUTA, VADIA DESGRAÇADA, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE FICAR COM A PORRA DA SUA BOCA FECHADA? – falei assim que ela atendeu ao telefone.

- Eu também te amo Michelle – você consegue acreditar nisso – Suponho que Alex te contou não é? e aquela prostituta não cumpriu a palavra que iria falar bem de mim, pra você não ficar furiosa – eu não consigo ficar com raiva quando se trata de Miley.

- Sério Miley, por que você contou a ela?

- Me desculpe Mitchie, isso escapou, depois de ouvir tanta merda que saia da boca dela – Miley me respondeu – Vocês brigaram de novo? eu sinto muito eu não queria deixar as coisas mais estranhas do que já são entre vocês.

- Não brigamos, está tudo bem agora, foi meio que um alivio ela saber disso, agora eu não preciso esconder nada.

- Hum.., então eu acho que mereço um agradecimento e um pedido de desculpas por todos os xingamentos dirigidos a mim? - eu podia sentir o sorriso em sua voz.

- Espera sentada, você ainda é uma puta por ter contado a ela, mais fique feliz, eu não estou indo de sufocar a noite enquanto dorme. – conversei com Miley durante algum tempo, contei a ela como tinha sido a conversa. E ela me disse o quanto estava feliz que resolvemos as coisas entre nós, só assim ela não sentiria vontade de bater em Alex toda vez que a visse. Nos despedimos, e eu fui pro meu quarto, deitei em minha cama e pensei como esse dia tinha começado estranho mais terminado bem, teria terminado maravilhoso se Alex me falasse que se sentia da mesma forma e que iria terminar com Julieta para ficar comigo, mais isso é apenas sonho, já estava feliz que voltamos a sermos amigas, então ter Alex de volta na minha vida é tudo o que importa, e pela primeira vez durante muito tempo, eu consegui dormir bem.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eu não sei se mencionei em alguma parte da história, mas Mitchie tem o cabelo preto da época de camp rock 2. É o cabelo mais lindo que ela já usou, então é isso. obrigada pelos reviews e se tem mais alguém lendo está aqui o próximo capitulo.**

Capitulo 10

POV Mitchie

Eu estava terminando minha última música da noite, o bar estava lotado naquele dia, mais eu não conseguia desviar minha atenção de uma garota sentada próximo ao palco, ela tem vindo aqui diariamente desde a última semana, as vezes eu preciso desviar meu olhar e me focar em outra pessoa, porque o olhar que ela dirigia a mim era muito intenso. A garota era muito bonita, ela tinha os cabelos loiro e liso, era magra e mais alta que eu. Eu terminei minha última música e estava recolhendo minhas coisas pra ir embora.

- Oi – veio uma voz perto de mim, eu levantei meus olhos na direção da voz. E lá estava ela, a garota com olhar imensamente intimidante – eu sou Tess. – falou oferecendo a mão.

- Mitchie – me levantei apertando sua mão estendida.

- Sua voz é incrível e você toca muito bem.

- Obrigada – disse acabando de guardar meu violão, e oferecendo um sorriso pra ela.

- Você vai tocar em outros lugares ainda, ou está indo pra casa?

- Estou indo para casa, este é o único lugar onde toco.

- Você tem tempo para uma bebida? – ela falou nunca deixando meus olhos – eu pago.

- Ok. Eu aceito

- Ótimo – ela sorriu, pegando minha mão e me levando em direção ao bar. – O que você bebe?

- Uma cerveja está bom.

- Ok – ela se virou para o barman – duas cervejas, por favor.

- Você vem muito aqui? – tentei puxar conversa, o que pareceu extremamente coxo. Mais ela sorriu.

- Não muito, eu vim aqui apenas uma vez com uns amigos, o dia em que você estava tocando, então eu voltei no dia seguinte, mas você não estava aqui, então eu perguntei quais dias que você tocava, então eu só venho aqui pra vê você tocar – ela terminou assim que nossas bebidas chegaram – eu estava criando coragem pra poder falar com você, então chegou o dia, e aqui estou eu. - falou sorrindo pra mim.

- Não achei que você precisava criar coragem pra falar com alguém, a julgar a maneira que você estava me olhando – agora ela estava rindo, e eu deixei um sorriso arrogante aparecer.

- Eu sei, me desculpa por isso – ela falou ainda sorrindo – é que é muito difícil não olhar pra você. - senti meu rosto corar um pouco.

Nós ficamos conversando até muito tarde, até que eu disse pra ela que precisava ir embora porque trabalhava no dia seguinte, nós trocamos telefones e nos despedimos.

Tess me ligou dois dias depois me chamando pra jantar, ficamos de nos encontrar no restaurante, onde eu estou acabando de chegar. Ela já estava sentada me esperando.

- Olá – falei quando me aproximei, ela se levantou e me deu um beijo no rosto.

- Olá.., você está linda – falou – como sempre. - eu estava vestida com um vestido verde colado simples.

- Obrigada, você também.

- Você já quer pedir ou quer beber alguma coisa antes?

- Hum, eu prefiro pedir já, se estiver tudo bem?

- Que bom que você falou isso, porque honestamente eu estou com fome – ela riu, me fazendo rir também. Nós comemos e conversamos bastante, era muito fácil falar com ela, ela era doce e gentil e era engraçada também, eu estava me sentindo muito bem em sua companhia. Ela pagou a conta, sob protestos meus, mas ela disse que foi ela quem convidou então ela pagaria. Depois que saímos do restaurante resolvemos caminhar um pouco.

- Não acredito que você não me deixou ajudar na conta.

- A próxima vez se você me convidar pra sair, você paga. – ela falou se aproximando e pegando minha mão na dela enquanto caminhávamos, entrelacei meus dedos nos dela e me senti muito bem. Paramos em uma praça e sentamos nos bancos, sem soltar as mãos.

- Eu me diverti muito hoje a noite – falei quebrando o silencio confortável.

- Eu também, espero fazer isso de novo – ela falou olhando pra mim.

- Com certeza – seus olhos estavam brilhando, em um momento ela começou se aproximar do meu rosto, ela levou a mão livre pra minha bochecha enquanto ainda olhava pra mim, em um momento eu olhei para os seus lábios, e foi a permissão que ela queria para juntar nossos lábios. Ela me beijou, um beijo calmo e quente, nós nos separamos depois de alguns beijos, ela colocou sua testa na minha.

- Eu acho que gosto de você Mitchie – ela falou com os olhos fechados.

- Eu também acho que gosto de você.

Depois daquele dia no parque, saímos outras vezes e nossas saídas sempre terminavam em muitos beijos, todos os dias que eu tocava, Tess estava indo me ver, estava feliz por ter alguém me apoiando sempre, não que minhas amigas não o fizesse, elas me apóiam o tempo todo mas elas não tinham tempo de ficar indo toda vez me ver. Em uma das noites que sai com Tess ela me pediu em namoro, e eu aceitei, eu estava realmente gostando dela, gostava da companhia, da conversa, dos beijos. Fazia duas semanas que estávamos juntas. Ela já havia conhecido minhas amigas. Taylor e Miley a amaram no mesmo momento, Alex eu não sei, ela não me falou nada sobre isso, só disse que estava feliz por mim, achei uma atitude estranha dela, mas Miley me disse que parece que ela e Julieta estão em crise, porque Julieta quer voltar para casa dos pais, o que está deixando Alex muito irritada, pelo o que aconteceu da última vez que elas namoraram a distância. Fui tirada dos meus pensamentos com o barulho na minha porta.

- Oi querida – falei beijando minha namorada.

- Oi – me respondeu com um sorriso. Dei espaço pra ela entrar. Hoje nós decidimos ficar em casa pra assistir alguns filmes.

- Eu aluguei uma comédia, você gosta?

- Sim, qual nome do fime? - Tess me perguntou curiosa.

- Hum, A Seleção.., já assistiu?

- Não que eu me lembre.

- Legal me deixa colocar – me sentei no sofá ao lado dela, e ela passou os braços sob meus ombros. Tess começou a passar a mão pelo meu cabelo e beijar meu pescoço de vez em quando, eu me virei pra ela e encontrei seus olhos em mim, antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa ela me puxou pela nuca para um beijo quente e apaixonado, nós não tínhamos tido relação sexual ainda, mas do jeito que ela está me beijando nesse momento, tenho certeza que dessa noite não passa.

Acordei no dia seguinte com a luz solar em meu rosto, me mexi um pouco sentindo algo pesado em cima de mim, abri meus olhos devagar pra encontrar a cabeça de Tess contra meu peito, eu sorri e comecei passar meus dedos pelo cabelo dela esperando ela acordar. Ela começou a se mexer depois de um tempo e abriu os olhos e olhou pra mim, eu dei um sorriso pra ela recebendo um enorme de volta.

- Bom dia coração, dormiu bem? – falei dando um beijo doce em seus lábios.

- Nunca dormi tão bem em toda minha vida – eu ri de sua resposta – eu não consegui falar ontem, porque você me deixou muito cansada, mas.. – ela fez uma pausa me beijando de novo – você é incrível.

- Você também – disse a beijando de novo. Ficamos na cama durante um tempo, apenas apreciando a presença uma da outra – você quer tomar café? Por que eu estou realmente com fome.

- Sim – nos levantamos. Tomamos nosso café em silencio. – Eu preciso trabalhar, posso tomar banho aqui, senão vou chegar muito atrasada se for para casa.

- Claro, pode ir, eu pego uma toalha pra você – era quarta feira, e eu estava de folga, porque trabalhei o último fim de semana, então eu ia ficar o dia todo sem fazer absolutamente nada, talvez eu consiga escrever algumas músicas novas. Estava sentada no sofá, enquanto Tess acabava de se arrumar no meu quarto, foi quando ouvi alguém batendo na minha porta. Me levantei pra abrir.

- Alex?! – eu estava confusa do porque Alex está tão cedo na minha casa – entre.

- Hey Mitchie – assim que Alex entrou, Tess saiu do meu quarto, com o cabelo molhado.

- Olá Alex – Tess cumprimentou, e Alex acenou com a cabeça e lhe deu um sorriso – Já estou indo amor, eu te ligo a noite – ela falou me beijando - Tchau – falou me dando mais um beijo – Tchau Alex.

- Tchau – Alex respondeu. Acompanhei Tess até a porta dando mais um beijo, e fechando depois.

- Então a que devo a honra da sua visita em minha humilde casa. – falei, enquanto acenava para ela me acompanhar até o sofá.

- Precisava conversar, faz tempo que a gente não faz isso.

- Nos falamos o tempo todo Alex.

- Não, só nós duas, eu sinto falta disso, sinto falta de você em nosso apartamento – ela estava triste eu podia ver.

- O que aconteceu Alex?

- Julieta foi embora ontem de volta para o Texas – ela falou jogando a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

- Isso é uma droga – falei colocando minha cabeça pra trás também. – Vocês vão manter o namoro a distancia.

- Não. Eu não podia passar por isso de novo, então achamos melhor terminar.

- Eu sinto muito Alex – virei minha cabeça pra olhar pra ela e ela fez o mesmo.

- Eu vou ficar bem – ela me deu um sorriso triste.

- Você está de folga também ou precisa ir pro restaurante mais tarde?

- Estou de folga, por quê?

- Porque nós vamos sair, eu sendo sua incrível melhor amiga vou te animar – ela riu.

- Obrigada, mas como você pretende fazer isso? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha

- Nós vamos para o parque de diversão - falei animada e já em pé - vamos, levanta.

- Sério,,,,. parque de diversões, quantos anos nós temos? – ela falou rindo mais.

- Parque de diversões não tem idade, a não ser que você seja um idoso e cheio de problemas de saúde e doenças cardíacas, e desde que você não é um idoso, apesar de parecer um às vezes, e nem tem problemas de coração, nós vamos para o parque.

- Ok, vamos lá. – ela falou rolando os olhos, mas estava rindo.

Ficamos o dia inteiro no parque, Alex parecia mais animado do que quando chegou em casa, demos bastante risada, eu até ganhei um urso pra ela naquelas barraquinhas de atirar, claro ganhei depois de muitas tentativas e dinheiro e risada de Alex porque eu era muito ruim, não ganhei o urso da forma convencional, eu não consegui acertar aqueles malditos peixinhos, eu tive que implorar e meio que seduzir o cara da barraca para que ele pudesse me dar o urso, mas valeu a pena porque quando ganhei eu dei o urso pra Alex e fui recebida com um abraço e o sorriso mais lindo que eu já vi. Eu sentia muita falta de sair com Alex desse jeito só nós duas sem constrangimento e apenas duas amigas como éramos antigamente.


	11. Chapter 11

**Obrigada por todos os comentários positivos, fiquei realmente feliz com eles. E aqui está o próximo.**

Capitulo 11

POV Alex.

- Ela disse por quê? – estava sentada em minha cama com a cabeça de Mitchie em meu colo enquanto eu passava a mão pelo seu cabelo.

- Não, ela veio com toda aquela merda, de que não era minha culpa, que não era eu e sim ela, e todo esse lixo que todo mundo fala pra terminar com alguém quando não se tem nenhum argumento – Tess tinha acabado de terminar o namoro com Mitch, elas ficaram pouco menos de 3 meses juntas – o pior de tudo é que eu realmente estava gostando dela sabe? Eu não consigo imaginar o que deu errado dessa vez – ela estava chateada – parece que toda vez eu ferro com tudo, eu sou incapaz de segurar alguém comigo, quando eu acho que estou em um relacionamento sólido acontece essas coisas, eu só queria que elas me falassem o que eu estou fazendo de errado, para o próximo relacionamento eu não fuder tudo também, mas é sempre a mesma ladainha – Mitchie estava muito frustrada, acho que ela realmente gostava de Tess, porque quando Caitlyn terminou com ela, ela não se importou muito, mas agora ela estava realmente triste.

- Talvez, realmente não seja culpa sua, talvez você não tenha encontrado a pessoa certa ainda. Já pensou nisso?

- Eu não sei, não consigo imaginar que seja assim, porque ela falou que me amava e semanas depois termina comigo? O mesmo com Caitlyn ela disse que me amava e logo depois terminou, então eu não entendo.

- Você disse de volta?

- O que?

- Que a ama, você disse de volta?

- Alex, o que é isso agora? O que isso tem haver?

- Tem haver que se ela disse que te ama, e você não foi capaz de falar de volta, não sei, pode ser que ela não viu futuro no relacionamento de vocês?

- Sim eu disse de volta, eu disse pra ela que eu a amava. – ela levantou do meu colo e se sentou do meu lado.

- E você realmente a amava? – ela suspirou

- Não, mas o que eu poderia fazer? – ela olhou pra mim – eu sei que eu estava apaixonada por ela, mas amor – ela desviou o olhar – eu só consegui amar uma garota na minha vida. E eu tenho medo de não ser capaz de amar outra pessoa além dela. – ela terminou com um tom de voz baixo.

- Mitchie.. – ela não me deixou concluir

- Está tudo bem Alex – ela se levantou da cama – o que você vai fazer por mim? – ela perguntou sorrindo agora e eu estava realmente confusa com a mudança de humor.

- Hã?!

- Você é uma péssima melhor amiga Alex, quando você foi em casa chateada pelo termino do seu namoro com Julieta eu te levei ao parque e ganhei um urso pra você, então eu quero saber o que você vai fazer pra me animar? – ela terminou sorrindo, e eu ri também com o quão forte Mitchie pode ser.

- Que tal ligar para as garotas e irmos todas, a uma boate, porque parece que faz séculos que não saímos todas juntas, o que você me diz?

- Perfeito, vou pra casa me arrumar, me manda uma mensagem para saber quando você vai me buscar tudo bem?

- Combinado.

Liguei pra Miley e Taylor, chamando pra se juntar a nós, no começo elas protestaram que não queria sair porque estavam cansadas, mas quando falei que era por Mitchie elas concordaram imediatamente. Já tinha mandando um texto pra Mitchie avisando que passaria em seu apartamento as 9:00, ficamos todas prontas e passamos pra pegar Mitchie, chegamos na boate ás 10:00, ficamos os primeiros minutos em uma mesa, mas logo depois eu estava arrastando Mitchie pra pista de dança, meu objetivo era fazer ela se divertir a noite inteira e não deixar ela sozinha nenhum um minuto.

- Como ela está? – Taylor me perguntou, enquanto Mitchie e Miley estavam dançando.

- Está magoada, acha que a culpa é dela, e que é incapaz de fazer uma pessoa ficar com ela muito tempo.

- Isso é ridículo, qualquer um seria sortuda em namorar Mitchie, ela é a pessoa mais amorosa e gentil que eu conheço.

- É, ela é – falei olhando pra garota dos cabelos negros na pista de dança.

- Ela parece estar bem embora. – Taylor falou olhando na direção onde eu estava olhando.

- Parece. Mas ela consegue esconder muito bem suas emoções, e isso me preocupa.

Nós bebemos muito durante toda a noite, menos Taylor porque ela estava encarregada de nos levar pra casa em segurança. Eu acordei no dia seguinte com uma dor de cabeça insuportável, eu nunca mais vou beber tanto assim de novo, eu sei, eu sempre falo isso e quando eu saio bebo horrores de novo, eu abri meus olhos devagar e percebi que eu não estava em meu quarto, apesar de esse quarto parecer familiar não era o meu, foi ai que eu senti um braço contra meu estômago, eu olhei para lado e não podia acreditar em quem estava na cama comigo, levantei o lençol pra perceber que estávamos as duas sem roupa, ela começou a se mexer e abriu os olhos olhando confusa pra mim.

- Alex?! – foi ai que ela percebeu nossa posição e neste momento ela sentiu que estava nua – Oh Meu Deus, por favor, me diga que isso não aconteceu – ela tirou o braço do meu estômago se levantado e procurando suas roupas.

- Eu acho que aconteceu sim. – falei obvia.

- Por que você está tão calma desse jeito? Eu nem me lembro como vim parar na minha casa, como isso mesmo aconteceu?

- Eu acho que estávamos muito bêbadas, então acho que nos beijamos, e desde que você é muito gostosa e eu também sou, deveríamos estar muito atraídas uma pela outra e com muito tesão, então acabou que eu devo ter vindo para seu apartamento e nós transamos. – terminei com uma voz calma, ela estava me olhando de boca aberta – Não sei por que você está pirando desse jeito não é como se nunca tivéssemos dormido juntas.

- E sabemos o que aconteceu depois disso – ela concluiu.

- O que aconteceu da última vez, não vai acontecer de novo – falei me levantando também e colocando minhas roupas, me sentando na cama de novo, Mitchie ainda estava em pé muito atordoada para pensar em alguma coisa – venha até aqui Mitchie – falei enquanto abria meus braços, ela relutantemente se aproximou e me deixou abraçá-la.

- Por favor, só não se afaste de mim de novo.

- Eu não vou me afastar sabe por que – ela balançou a cabeça – por que eu quero te propor algo – dessa vez ela me olhou desconfiada – calma não é nada estúpido como da última vez que te fiz uma proposta. É mais uma pergunta.

- O que é isso?

- Quer namorar comigo? – ela demorou um pouco pra processar o que eu havia dito.

- O que? – eu podia ver a confusão em seus olhos – por quê? Eu quero dizer, por que agora?

- Porque você é uma pessoa incrível Mitchie, porque desde quando eu descobri que você é apaixonada por mim, eu fico imaginado como seria namorar você, poder te levar pra jantar, sair de mãos dadas te beijar sem ser algo estranho. Eu ia falar com você ontem mais cedo mais você me interrompeu. Eu quero tentar isso Mitchie eu quero amar você do jeito que você me ama, eu quero ser capaz de retribuir esse sentimento que você tem por mim. Eu quero dar uma chance pra nós Mitchie – eu era atraída por Mitchie fisicamente, eu sei que eu não a amo desse jeito, mas eu queria ser capaz de amá-la, Mitchie seria uma namorada perfeita por isso eu queria arriscar. Ela ainda estava olhando pra mim, mas eu acho que pensando em tudo que isso implicaria – Então o que você me diz? Quer namorar comigo?

- Sim – ela deu o maior sorriso que eu já vi – Eu vou fazer você se apaixonar por mim Alex – ela se aproximou do meu rosto e deu um beijo doce em meus lábios, eu podia me acostumar com isso, a boca de Mitchie é algo para se apreciar – obrigada por nos dar uma chance, isso é tudo o que eu sempre quis, pelo menos uma chance – eu sorri, agora fui eu quem a beijou. O beijo logo se tornou profundo, eu passei minha língua pelos seus lábios e ela abriu a boca me concedendo passagem, minha mão foi para sua nuca, onde eu segurei e trouxe ela mais perto de mim, ela gemeu no beijo e eu estava perdida nas sensações. Segurei sua cintura e apertei com força, enquanto Mitchie chupava minha língua. Em um momento ela puxou a cabeça pra trás e me olhou nos olhos – Por mais que esteja amando o que estamos fazendo, nós temos que trabalhar hoje e se continuarmos, vamos chegar atrasadas – ela falou com a voz rouca cheia de desejo.

- Ok, você está certa – relutantemente a soltei sentindo falta do contato.

Mitchie tomou banho primeiro, eu fui depois, ela me emprestou algumas roupas dela, desde que eu me atrasaria se voltasse para o meu apartamento, tomamos café da manhã juntas e fomos trabalhar. Assim que saímos pra rua ela pegou minha mão entrelaçando nossos dedos, eu gostava do contato. Eu pensei enquanto olhava aquele sorriso que eu tanto amava isso vai dar certo, não tem como não se apaixonar por Mitchie.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

POV Mitchie.

Eu estava muito feliz, eu nunca pensei que esse dia chegaria depois de tudo que passamos, mas agora Alex era minha namorada, eu não consigo parar de falar essa palavra e eu não consigo parar de sorrir. Minha bochecha já está doendo mais eu não importo. Alex tinha acabado de me deixar no bar onde toco, ela não ficou porque agora ela esta estudando, ela está fazendo aulas de teatro onde Miley estuda, Miley conseguiu uma bolsa de 80% pra Alex, então ela vai direto do restaurante para o curso de interpretação. Peguei meu telefone, eu precisava falar com alguém.

- Hey Miley, está trabalhando ainda?

_**- sim, saio daqui 10 minutos porque?**_

- Você poderia vir até o bar?, tenho algo importante pra disser

- _**Ok. O que você aprontou dessa vez?**_

- Não aprontei nada, não me chamo Miley Stewart.

_**- Ok, eu passo ai. **_

- Obrigada – assim que desliguei, já liguei pra outra pessoa, eu estava animada demais.

- Hey Tay, está em casa.

_**- Sim, acabei de chegar.**_

- Você poderia vir no bar hoje, tenho uma coisa importante pra dizer?

_**- Claro. Só me deixa tomar um banho e já vou, tudo bem.**_

- Sim. Obrigada. – desliguei o telefone e comecei arrumar minhas coisas pra noite, afinar o violão, checar o microfone.

Estava terminando minha terceira música quando Miley e Taylor chegaram, elas se sentaram em uma mesa nos fundos e assistiu o resto da minha set list. Terminei e guardei minhas coisas, e fiz meu caminho onde minhas amigas estavam sentadas.

- Olá – me aproximei abraçando as duas depois me sentando.

- Então o que é tão importante que você queria falar conosco? – Taylor questionou desconfiada.

- É Michelle, você me deixou curiosa.

- Ok, vou ignorar que você me chamou de Michelle – agora eu estava um pouco nervosa – Eu estou namorando.

- Já! – as duas questionaram surpresa, desde que eu tinha terminado meu relacionamento no dia anterior.

- Pra quem estava na um lixo ontem, você supera rápido um fim de namoro né garota. – Miley falou sorrindo.

- Quem é a sortuda dessa vez? – Taylor perguntou, enquanto Miley bebia um gole da sua bebida.

- É Alex – quando eu disse esse nome Taylor arregalou os olhos, e Miley engasgou com a bebida.

- Que Alex?, Alex, tipo Alex nossa amiga, Alex sua melhor amiga, essa Alex? – Taylor falou totalmente confusa.

- Sim essa Alex, que outra Alex eu conheço.

- Eu não sei, mas quando, como isso aconteceu? – Taylor estava completamente perdida e Miley não tinha falado uma palavra.

- Bom, antes de responder a isso, você poderia me esclarecer como eu fui parar em meu apartamento e porque Alex estava em meu apartamento e não no dela, não que eu esteja reclamando nem nada eu só queria saber.

- .DEUS. Você transou com ela de novo, não foi? – Miley recuperou o dom da fala.

- Hum..., talvez, mas você poderia me responder – falei olhando pra Taylor.

- Vocês três estavam chapadas ontem a noite, então quando te levei para seu apartamento, Alex desceu junto, eu a questionei falando que ela não morava lá, mas ela deu de ombros e entrou com você. – ela terminou me olhando – agora responde direito a pergunta de Miley, vocês transaram de novo?

- Sim nós fizemos, mas nem uma das duas se lembra como aconteceu, eu só acordei pra descobrir que eu estava nua em cima de Alex que estava nua também.

- Ok, e como rolou o pedido de namoro? Eu estou confusa – Miley me perguntou.

- Bom, depois de pirar completamente e divagar o porquê aquilo era tão errado e como as coisas iriam ficar estranhas de novo entre nós. Ela me pediu em namoro – disse sorrindo abertamente.

- Mas porque ela fez isso só agora? – dessa vez foi Taylor.

- Eu perguntei isso a ela também, e ela disse que desde que descobriu que eu era apaixonada por ela, ela se imagina namorando comigo, e ela queria dar uma chance pra nós, e eu disse sim.

- Isso é um pedido estranho – Miley.

- Por que estranho?

- Quer disser por que ela não fez isso há mais tempo? – Miley

- Porque quando ela descobriu, ela estava namorando Julieta e depois quando elas terminaram eu estava namorando Tess, então desde que as duas estavam solteiras agora, ela achou um boa idéia pedir isso – falei terminando meu raciocínio.

- Estou feliz por vocês, vocês são fofas juntas e espero que dê certo – Taylor sorriu me abraçando logo em seguida.

- Você tem certeza que isso é uma boa idéia Mitchie? – Miley falou

- Oh Meu Deus Miley porque você está tão contraria a isso, não era você que vivia me provocando em relação a Alex, e agora está tão pessimista, por favor, Miley, dê algum crédito pra nós. – falei chateada com minha amiga.

- Mitchie eu não estou contraria a nada, eu quero muito que dê certo, ok, eu só me preocupo com você, eu não quero vê você sofrendo de novo é só isso, mais eu estou feliz por você, e você sabe que eu vou sempre te apoiar não sabe? Eu te amo e quero te ver feliz é isso – ela terminou me abraçando.

- Eu também te amo, e fico feliz que você se preocupa tanto comigo, mas eu vou ficar bem, isso é apenas tudo o que eu queria durante muito tempo vocês sabem.

POV Alex.

Cheguei em casa tarde e super cansada naquele dia, eu só queria um banho e minha cama.

- Então, você e Mitchie, hã? – Miley falou me assustando.

- Puta que pariu Miley, você me assustou – respondi colocando a mão no peito – Ela te falou? – Miley acenou.

- Ela está muito feliz – Miley se encostou no batente da cozinha – Só por favor Alex, por favor, não faça essa garota sofrer de novo, ela merece ser tratada bem, ela merece ser amada de verdade, então não estrague as coisas com ela, você é minha amiga e eu te amo, mas eu não sei se eu serei capaz de te tratar como minha amiga se você fizer Mitchie sofrer.

- Eu não pretendo fazer isso Miley, eu quero ser capaz de retribuir todo o amor que ela sente por mim, não se preocupe ok, está tudo bem, nós vamos ficar bem – falei firme porque eu queria que Miley fosse capaz de entender que eu não estava querendo brincar com os sentimento de Mitchie.

- Tudo bem, desculpe é que eu me preocupo muito com Mitchie, eu me preocupo com você também eu só não quero que nem uma de vocês duas sofram, mas eu estou feliz que você deu uma chance a ela.

- Eu também estou feliz, que eu nos dei uma chance. – ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, ela só estava me esperando chegar, porque depois da conversa ela me deu boa noite e foi dormir, eu tomei meu banho e desmaiei de cansaço na minha cama.

* * *

Tem se passado uma semana desde que Mitchie e eu começamos namorar, e tem sido uma semana incrível, apesar de estarmos muito ocupadas nesses últimos dias,(eu estava repondo algumas aulas então eu estava indo para aula de interpretação todos os dias) mas apesar de só nos vermos no trabalho ela sempre consegue trazer um sorriso em meu rosto, com mensagens de texto fofas, ligações e sempre que tem oportunidade, ela fala alguma coisa doce no meu ouvido enquanto trabalhamos.Não fomos capazes de sair ainda, mas hoje finalmente vamos ter um tempo a sós, Mitchie estava de folga e ela me pediu para ir até seu apartamento porque ela ia cozinhar para mim. Eu amo a comida de Mitchie e estava com saudade, Taylor, Miley e eu não éramos as melhores cozinheiras do mundo então eu estava animada pra comer a comida de Mitchie novamente.

Eu quase corri para meu apartamento quando meu turno acabou, tomei um banho e me arrumei para encontrar minha namorada, cheguei no apartamento de Mitchie o mais rápido que pude, eu bati na porta, Mitchie veio abrir a porta.

- Hey linda – ela me deu um beijo me puxando pra dentro – Espero que esteja com fome, fiz sua comida preferida – dei um sorriso já sentindo meu estômago roncar – Comida mexicana.

- Você é a melhor namorada que existe, e sim eu estou morrendo de fome, estava com saudade da sua comida.

- Que bom, me ajuda colocando os pratos na mesa, eu já vou trazer a comida e o vinho.

Nós comemos em meio a conversas casuais, a comida de Mitchie era a melhor que eu já tinha provado, tudo bem a segunda melhor porque a comida da mãe de Mitchie era uma coisa de outro mundo, Mitchie recebeu o dom de sua mãe para cozinhar assim. Terminamos de comer, lavamos a louça e arrumamos a cozinha. Agora eu estava no sofá.

- O que você quer assistir, comédia, romance, ação – ela foi listando os tipos de filme que ela tinha.

- Pode colocar qualquer um, eu não vou assistir de qualquer jeito – Mitchie olhou pra mim e antes dela perguntar eu conclui meu raciocínio – eu vou te beijar o tempo todo, então eu não vou prestar atenção no filme – ela sorriu colocando qualquer filme no leitor, Mitchie se juntou a mim no sofá.

- Eu gosto do modo que você pensa – ela falou me beijando de surpresa, mas logo me recuperei da surpresa a beijando de volta já colocando minha língua dentro da sua boca, ela chupou e nós duas suspiramos no beijo, Mitchie sentou no meu colo de frente pra mim enquanto nossas bocas se movimentavam em perfeita sincronia. Minhas mãos foram para barra de sua camisa e eu a levantei, ela se separou do beijo para que eu pudesse tirar sua blusa, e para minha surpresa e felicidade, ela já estava sem sutiã.

- Parece que alguém estava com pressa e deixou as coisas mais fáceis!. – falei com o voz rouca ela ia me responder, mas parou para deixar escapar um gemido, quando minha boca caiu em seus seios, passei minha língua pelo mamilo, fazendo a gemer mais, depois de um tempo brincando com a língua, engoli seu seio e suguei com força, Mitchie jogou a cabeça pra trás e segurou minha cabeça no lugar. Voltei a beijá-la com mais fogo, eu já estava sentido o ponto entre minhas pernas latejar. Mitchie tirou minha blusa o sutiã logo depois, suas mãos foram para os meus seios os segurando com força me fazendo gemer com o contato.

- Vamos para o quarto – ela pediu e eu assenti me levantado com ela no colo, a levando até sua cama onde a coloquei, aproveitei a posição para tirar o short que ela estava usando, passei meu dedo por cima da calcinha e engasguei com o quão molhada ela estava, a provoquei de novo, agora espalmando a mão por cima do tecido, enquanto sugava seu pescoço, Mitchie não conseguia parar os gemidos – Lex, p-por f-favor, pare de me provocar... ah – ela quase não conseguiu terminar a frase, porque eu coloquei minha mão dentro da calcinha, passando meu dedo indicador em suas dobras, depois circulando seu clitóris. – Oh Alex, eu preciso de você dentro de mim. – eu parei de tortura-la, tirei o último pedaço de pano e coloquei dois dedos dentro dela – Porra.., isso.., continua Alex – comecei lento no começo, mas quanto mas ela me apertava e gemia, mas eu aumentava a velocidade das estocadas. Voltei a beija-la, um beijo apaixonado, ela segurou minha nuca, deixando escapar alguns gemidos na minha boca, quando senti as paredes de Mitch apertar meus dedos ela se separou do beijo e gemeu alto meu nome, enquanto arqueava as costas jogando a cabeça pra trás e empurrando seu quadril contra meus dedos, recebi todo o liquido em meus dedos. Ela se acalmou depois de um tempo, me deitei a colocando em cima de mim, fiquei distribuído beijos em seus lábios, rosto por toda pele descoberta que meus lábios encontrava, sua respiração se normalizou e eu voltei a beijar seus lábios passando minha língua por eles, ele me beijou de volta, e depois se deitou novamente em cima de mim.

- Você é linda sabia? – falei brincando com seu cabelo – Mas vê seu rosto enquanto você tem um orgasmo é algo fascinante. – senti seu sorriso em minha pele.

- Você também é linda – ela falou levantando a cabeça do meu peito e olhando para mim – E eu tenho certeza que você está toda quente e incomodada e eu preciso resolver esse problema – ela disse com uma voz sensual quase me fazendo gozar só de ouvi-la falando e me olhando desse jeito, sério era a coisa mais sexy que eu já vi. ela levantou um pouco o corpo que colocou sua mão entre nossos corpos me fazendo engasgar quando ela passou a mão pelo tecido de minha calcinha, brincando com meu clitóris. – Você está usando roupa demais – Mitchie se levantou puxando minha calça junto com a calcinha, ela olhou para mim com os olhos escuros de desejo e lambeu minha entrada de uma ponta a outra, deixei escapar um gemido muito alto e ela sorriu, mas ao invés de continuar ela se deitou do meu lado me deixando extremamente confusa – Eu quero que você sente no meu rosto –mordi o lábio com força. Me levantei e posicionei em cima do seu rosto uma perna de cada lado.

- Tem certeza você vai ser capaz de respirar – falei com a voz rouca, eu estava muito excitada só de olhar pra ela, Mitchie não me respondeu, ela apenas segurou as minhas cochas me puxando pra baixo, sua língua entrou em mim e eu quase tive um orgasmo com esse primeiro contato, ela me chupou com força, comecei a empurrar meu quadril contra sua boca, ela segurava minhas coxas sugando meu clitóris, sua língua foi pra dentro de mim, ela puxou uma das mãos da minha coxa e levou o polegar no meu clitóris, circulando, enquanto sua língua estava dentro de mim, meus olhos rolou pra trás da cabeça e eu vim com força em cima dela, molhando todo seu rosto e pescoço, eu me levantei de seu rosto para que ela fosse capaz de respirar direito, eu olhei para ela,e ela estava sorrindo, eu estava vermelha de vergonha – Mitchie eu sinto muito – falei tentado limpar a bagunça que eu tinha feito em cima dela.

- Você está brincando, eu nunca tinha visto uma ejaculação feminina, foi perfeito, você é perfeita, e isso foi uma das coisas mais quentes que eu vi... por isso não fique com vergonha – ela disse me beijando.

- Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes – falei me deitando trazendo Mitchie comigo – Você é boa nisso – falei agora sorrindo, ela riu.

- Obrigada – Mitchie estava rindo ainda – Você também não é ruim

- Não sou né. – a abracei – Vamos dormir, porque você me deixou extremamente exausta e com as pernas moles. – ela riu mais ainda.

- Ok. eu estou cansada também – eu estava acariciando seu cabelo já com os olhos fechados para dormir quando Mitchie falou de novo – Eu te amo Alex – eu congelei minha mão em seu cabelo, o que eu responderia – Você não precisa responder nada, eu quero que você fale isso quando for sincero, e eu vou esperar – ela virou o rosto em minha direção me dando um beijo doce – Boa noite Lex.

- Boa noite Mitch.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

POV Mitchie.

Estava no apartamento de Alex assistindo uma temporada de Friend´s, não sei porque Alex é tão viciada, quer dizer é muito legal e engraçado e tudo, mas eu perdi a conta de quantas vezes ela já assistiu a todos os episódios, eu não estava reclamando nem nada, porque isso me permite ficar agarrada com ela no sofá, era engraçado vê-la assistir, ela sempre ria da mesma coisa toda vez que assistia, e acreditem em mim foram muitas vezes.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

- Hã..., de que jeito? – perguntei

- Você está olhando pra mim... sorrindo.

- Eu gosto de olhar pra você enquanto assiste.. é bonito.

- Ok. Você é estranha.

- Não sou, é engraçado como você sempre ri com a mesma piada.

- Qual é, esse é o melhor seriado que eles já fizeram em todos os tempos, o que posso fazer, sou uma grande fã, principalmente de Rachel.

- Rachel, certo? Oh e nem precisava falar que você era uma grande fã, eu consigo perceber pela quantidade de dvds, que você tem.

- É, eu tenho quase todas as temporadas, menos a segunda, eu não sei o que aconteceu mais eu perdi, eu tentei comprar novamente, mas não acho em lugar nenhum, eu não entendo como eles não tem isso pra vender, é um crime. – eu ri do quão estúpido Alex é as vezes.

- Você sabe, tem uma coisa chamada internet que é uma maravilha, você encontra de tudo lá, eu posso te mostrar algum dia.

- Você é uma pessoa hilária Mitchie - ela falou com um riso falso - para sua informação eu já olhei na internet, e a segunda temporada não está com uma imagem boa, eu queria o dvd para se juntar a minha coleção.

Ficamos assistindo a quarta temporada inteira eu estava ficando com sono e acho que Alex deve ter percebido.

- Você quer dormir aqui hoje? – Alex me perguntou beijando minha bochecha.

- Está querendo corromper minha inocência. Russo. – falei provocativa.

- Claro você é muito inocente Torres. – ela falou rindo - É sério, dorme comigo hoje.

- Ok. Mas você quer dormir mesmo ou fazer outra coisa - falei enquanto mexia as sobrancelhas.

- Olha que garota inocente – ela zombou e eu não deixei de rir – Eu não sei estou pensando em outras coisas para fazermos antes de dormir. – ela falou olhando para meus lábios enquanto mordia os dela.

- E o que seria estas coisas? – falei em um tom baixo rosando nossos lábios juntos e mordendo o seu inferior.

- Desde que você esta muita cansada, eu posso te fazer uma massagem.

- Massagem, hã. – continuei mordendo seu lábio fazendo a gemer baixinho.

- Claro que pra isso você vai precisar ficar sem roupa. – dessa vez ela que pegou meu lábio e chupou me fazendo gemer no contato.

- Eu gosto da idéia da massagem sem roupa. – quando terminei de falar ela segurou minha nuca e me puxou pra dentro dela me beijando finalmente, era um beijo quente e molhado. Sua língua explorava minha boca com avidez.

- Vamos para o quarto? – ela separou sua boca da minha e falou em um tom de voz baixo. Acenei pra ela e fomos para o seu quarto.

Acordamos no outro dia cedo porque nós duas tínhamos que trabalhar, eu tomei banho primeiro e depois fui para cozinha fazer café.

- Bom dia Mitchie, é um prazer ter você aqui. – Miley me deu um beijo na bochecha, mas eu sabia que ela iria fazer alguma piada por causa do sorriso que ela tinha estampado no rosto.

- Bom dia Miley.

- Você está bem Mitchie? Está machucada ou alguma coisa assim? – ela ainda estava sorrindo.

- Eu estou bem, por que você está perguntando isso?

- Oh eu não sei, deve ser porque ontem quando cheguei em casa, eu ouvi alguns barulhos sabe? Não que eu quisesse escutar mas eles estavam altos, então eu reconheci sua voz mesmo ela parecendo um pouco distorcida, você parecia estar com dor sabe? Porque parecia que você estava gemendo de dor e chamando o nome de Alex – ela estava rindo muito e eu estava um pouco constrangida, eu não sabia que ela estava em casa aquela hora – Ela te machucou Michelle?

- Miley você é uma puta, vai se fuder. – ela riu mais alto, a gargalhada mais desagradável que ela tinha.

- Eu puta?! Se bem me lembro, não era eu ontem fazendo barulho, não deixando os vizinhos dormir. – ela terminou sorrindo pra mim mexendo as sobrancelhas.

- Bom dia Miley – Alex veio me abraçando por trás dando um beijo em minha nuca, me fazendo arrepiar com o contato, ela percebeu e sorriu. Infelizmente outra pessoa percebeu isso também.

- Oh Mitchie você parece uma cadela no cio. – ela estava rindo muito – Bom dia Alex, eu estava aqui perguntando para Mitchie se você tinha machucado ela porque ela não parava de falar seu nome noite passada, mas acho que está tudo bem. – Alex olhou pra Miley e depois começou rir alto, principalmente depois que ela viu meu rubor.

- Eu não sabia que você estava em casa – ela ainda estava rindo – Mas o que eu posso dizer. Eu sou boa, por isso ela não conseguia ficar quieta.

- OH ALEX CALA A BOCA – as duas estavam rindo de mim agora.

- Oh princesa, você não precisa ficar com vergonha, não deixe Miley te provocar, ela só está com inveja, porque Nate não faz ela gritar do jeito que você me faz e eu faço você.

- Ok, eu terminei o café, vou pegar minhas coisas para irmos trabalhar, vocês já falaram demais.

- O que aconteceu com a Mitchie confiante, você não é tímida assim Mitchie – Miley estava gritando pra mim enquanto entrava no quarto de Alex para pegar minha bolsa.

Passaram algumas semanas, meu relacionamento com Alex estava indo muito bem, sempre que podíamos estávamos juntas, nós funcionávamos muito bem o sexo era sempre incrível, mas ficar apenas abraçada e caminhar de mãos dadas era uma das minhas coisas preferidas, porque mostrava que ela não estava interessada só em dormir comigo, mas mostrava que ela se importava pelas pequenas coisas assim como eu. Alex estava indo muito bem em suas aulas de interpretação a uma semana ela tinha conseguido o papel principal de uma peça, eu estava muito orgulhosa dela, eu fui algumas vezes no ensaio e ela é incrível, parece que nasceu para isso. Eu tinha recebido dois e-mails de dois produtores diferentes, elas falaram que gostou muito do meu trabalho e que eu tenho uma voz muito boa, mas eles queriam me ver cantando ao vivo, eu respondi falando do bar onde toco e eles ficaram de me dar uma resposta para marcar quando podiam aparecer lá pra me ver cantar, eu estava super nervosa e animada ao mesmo tempo, eu nunca imaginei que alguém importante desperdiçaria algum tempo de sua vida pra me ver, eu tinha esperança claro se não tivesse não me esforçaria tanto, mas agora que isso pode acontecer parece uma coisa totalmente surreal pra mim.

* * *

POV. Alex.

Estava esperando Mitchie chegar, combinamos de almoçar juntas hoje, enquanto esperava eu fiquei repassando meu texto, a peça onde sou protagonista vai estrear daqui uma semana, não é em um grande teatro, mas eu estava nervosa por ser a primeira vez que interpretaria para uma grande platéia mais nervosa ainda por ser a atriz principal. Escutei alguém na minha porta e me levantei para atender. Mitchie estava sorrindo para mim como sempre e com as mãos nas costas.

- Hey linda – ela falou enquanto se inclinava para me beijar.

- Hey – respondi dando espaço para ela entrar.

- É pra você – ela me deu uma rosa vermelha.

- Obrigada, mas qual é a ocasião – eu sorri com o gesto doce, ela sempre me surpreendia com alguma coisa, semana passada ela me escreveu uma música, ela veio no meu apartamento tarde, com o violão nas costas, ela tocou e cantou para mim e depois foi embora, ela falou que só precisava cantar para mim, outra vez ela me ligou e eu estava cansada, mas não estava conseguindo dormir, então ela começou cantar pra mim até eu dormir, desde então ela vem fazendo muito isso quando não consigo dormir ela canta pra mim ou vem até aqui em casa para brincar com meu cabelo e cantar até eu dormir. Eu estou me apaixonando por ela a cada dia, mas eu ainda não fui capaz de disser a ela que eu a amo, amor é algo tão profundo, eu quero esperar mais um pouco para ter certeza, e eu sei que ela vai esperar.

- Essa rosa é para mostrar o quanto eu amo você, e meu amor por você só vai acabar quando essa rosa murchar – eu sorri porque isso era muito doce, a rosa que ela me deu era de plástico, então nunca iria murchar, assim como o amor dela por mim nunca iria acabar.

- Você é uma pessoa incrível Mitchie, e a melhor namorada que eu poderia pedir. – falei um pouco emocionada, nunca ninguém fez isso por mim, e eu acho que eu nunca poderia encontrar alguém que me amasse e demonstrasse esse amor como Mitchie faz. Ela me deu um sorriso doce.

- Você está pronta? – acenei com a cabeça ela pegou minha mão – Vamos então?

- Vamos.

Nós terminamos de almoçar e resolvemos caminhar no parque, ficamos sentadas embaixo de uma árvore Mitchie com as costas na árvore e eu entre suas pernas, ficamos horas só curtindo a companhia uma da outra. Voltamos para o apartamento de Mitchie mais tarde e fizemos amor o resto da tarde e noite. Eu queria disser a ela o que estava sentindo, mas estava com medo, medo de disser a palavra e depois perceber que foi cedo demais, eu nunca tinha amado ninguém além de Julieta e eu estava apavorada com o sentimento avassalador que estava sentindo por Mitchie. Nem eu conseguia me entender, porque ela é minha namorada então tinha que ser fácil dizer que a amo. Mais eu não conseguia fazer com que essas três palavras saíssem da minha boca.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

POV Alex.

Estávamos todas juntas em nosso apartamento comemorando minha estréia em uma peça de teatro, a peça foi um sucesso, nós até aparecemos em uma critica de um jornal local, dizendo que foi algo cativante e que prendeu a atenção do público do começo ao fim. A parte que eu mais gostei da critica foi algo que disseram sobre mim, eles falaram que a protagonista conseguiu conduzir o espetáculo de uma forma graciosa. Eu estava muito feliz, por isso estávamos todas aqui bebendo.

- Alex estou tão orgulhosa de você – Taylor falou me abraçando pela milésima vez naquele dia.

- Sim você foi demais, eu não conseguia olhar para outra pessoa naquele palco, você estava muito sexy – parece que Miley já tinha bebido um pouco demais.

- Hey Miley, tira o olho que ela já tem dona – Mitchie falou em um tom irritado falso – Sério amor você foi demais, não acredito que estou namorando uma pessoa que além de ser incrivelmente sexy vai ser a futura ganhadora de muitos prêmios importantes, como consegui ter essa sorte. – Mitchie terminou em um tom sonhador me beijando em seguida.

- Menos Mitchie, foi só uma peça – eu falei rindo.

- Uma pequena peça hoje, e grandes filmes de ótimos diretores como..., como..., não sei, não estou lembrando de nenhum agora, mais como ia dizendo grandes filmes amanhã. – ela disse sorrindo doce para mim – Sério amor você é muito talentosa e terá uma carreira brilhante pela frente.

- Obrigada por acreditar tanto em mim – falei a beijando – Você também terá um futuro brilhante na música.

- Já estou até imaginando, nós vamos ser o casal mais badalado de Hollywood.

- E o casal mais modesto também né, porque já está desse jeito agora, imagina quando for famosa, vai ser insuportável – Taylor falou brincando.

Ficamos bebendo, conversando e fazendo planos para o futuro. Mitchie dormiu comigo e desde que ninguém ia trabalhar no dia seguinte resolvemos ficar na cama até tarde. Nós almoçamos todas juntas e estávamos no sofá assistindo, eu sentia falta de ficar todas juntas desse jeito, parecia que tinha sido há tanto tempo desde a última vez que ficamos assim de bobeira. Alguém bateu na nossa porta e ninguém se mexeu para abrir.

- Ninguém vai abrir a porta – falei para chamar atenção.

- Você que falou primeiro, então você vai – Miley respondeu sem tirar os olhos da tv. Me levantei indo em direção a porta e quando abri quase tive um ataque.

- O-O que você está fazendo aqui? – falei com os olhos arregalados.

- Oi pra você também Alex – Julieta me respondeu com um sorriso grande no rosto – Não ganho nenhum abraço? – ela fez beicinho.

- Oi, claro vem aqui – falei a abraçando, eu estava feliz em vê-la, eu senti saudade dela, mas a presença dela me deixou um pouco confusa. – Veio passar o fim de semana? – tentei de novo.

- Não. Meu pai conseguiu uma promoção no trabalho e a empresa o mandou pra cá, então nos mudamos, eu cheguei ontem e precisava te ver, porque estava com muita saudade. – oh merda, isso foi inesperado.

- Eu fico feliz por ele, e estou feliz em ver você.

- Você quer dar um volta para colocarmos a conversa em dia.

- Eu preciso falar uma coisa pra você – falei coçando a parte de trás da cabeça, ela acenou para que eu continuasse – Eu estou namorando alguém agora.

- Oh.

- Eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre nós, você ainda é minha amiga Julieta, e desde que você está aqui eu quero que continuemos amigas.

- Qual o nome dela? Ela está aqui agora? – eu podia ver que ela estava triste.

- É Mitchie, e sim ela está aqui.

- Mitchie? Sua melhor amiga?

- Sim – estava um silêncio muito estranho, e eu não queria que nos afastássemos outra vez – Você quer entrar, estamos assistindo filmes. – falei pra tentar suavizar as coisas – Eu ficaria feliz se você se juntasse a nós, e podemos sair outro dia para colocarmos em dia o bate papo.

- Claro, e vou adorar gastar um tempo com você. – ela sorriu – E eu fico feliz por você Alex, Mitchie é uma ótima garota.

- Obrigada, isso significa muito pra mim, vem vamos entrar. – nós entramos, e eu comecei ficar preocupada pensando como seria a reação das três garotas na sala. Três par de olhos estavam em nós assim que cruzamos a sala. – Hey pessoal olha quem está aqui – falei tentando soar casual.

- Olá gente. – Julieta cumprimentou. Taylor e Mitchie respondeu, Miley apenas olhou querendo saber o que estava acontecendo.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – Miley expressou seus pensamentos.

- O pai de Julieta recebeu uma promoção, e agora eles estão morando aqui – respondi – Então Julieta veio nos visitar desde que ela não conhece a cidade e nem ninguém, achei que nós poderíamos, não sei ,fazer companhia para ela. – eu estava divagando completamente nervosa com toda a situação, Mitchie não parava de olhar entre nós o que me deixou mais nervosa.

- Não vejo problema – foi Taylor – Vem Julieta sente-se conosco, tem pipoca aqui e refrigerante na cozinha. – Julieta agradeceu e se sentou do lado de Taylor, eu peguei refrigerante para ela e depois me juntei a Mitchie no sofá a abraçando.

Assim que o filme terminou, Julieta se despediu de todos e me deu o novo número dela para marcamos para sair. Mitchie se despediu de Miley e Taylor e eu a acompanhei até a porta.

- Te vejo amanhã – falei quando chegamos na porta e eu inclinei para beija-la, mas ela estava com um olhar estranho no rosto – Qual o problema princesa?

- Eu devo me preocupar com Julieta em Nova York, Alex? – Mitchie me perguntou em um tom preocupado.

- Não você não tem nada com que se preocupar Mitchie, Julieta é minha amiga antes de ser minha ex, nós passamos por muita coisa, eu só quero apóia-la, ela não conhece ninguém aqui, quando nós viemos não tínhamos que nos preocupar em ser novas na cidade e não conhecer ninguém porque tínhamos uma a outra, eu só não quero que ela se sinta sozinha, ela é minha amiga Mitchie.

- Ok. É só que, eu tenho medo de te perder. – sua voz quase sumiu e eu a abracei, para tentar passar segurança a ela.

- Vai ficar tudo bem ok? – falei olhando nos seus olhos para ela sentir que íamos continuar bem.

- Ok. Eu confio em você – ela me beijou – Eu deveria ir, amanhã preciso acordar cedo – Mitchie me beijou outra vez – Eu te amo Alex, não esqueça.

- Eu sei, eu não vou me esquecer – a segurei mais forte e a beijei, um beijo doce e calmo – Até amanhã. – Mitchie foi embora e eu fui para o meu quarto pensando no que tinha acontecido. Pensei em Mitchie no tanto que ela me faz feliz, pensei em Julieta, no tanto que eu sentia falta dela. Eu demorei muito dormir naquele dia.

* * *

Depois do dia que Julieta apareceu no meu apartamento, nós tínhamos saído algumas vezes juntas, eu estava feliz, eu sentia falta de gastar tempo com ela, e eu estava feliz que fomos capazes de continuar nossa amizade, eu sabia que Mitchie estava com ciúmes e eu não a culpo por isso, mas eu não estava fazendo nada de errado.

- Então, como está seu namoro? – Julieta perguntou, nós tínhamos saído para almoçar.

- Está indo bem, Mitchie é ótima.

- Eu desconfiava que ela gostava de você quando a gente namorava, mais eu nunca pensei em vocês realmente juntas – ela falou olhando pra baixo. É eu acho que todo mundo sabia que Mitchie gostava de mim naquela época, menos eu – Você a ama? – nisso eu congelei, eu estava em um debate diário comigo mesma sobre isso, fazia algum tempo já, eu sentia atração por Mitchie, eu gostava de estar com ela de conversar, mas amor?.

- Eu não sei – falei sincera.

- Você ainda me ama? – Julieta continuou

- Não faz isso Julieta, por favor, não vamos tornar as coisas estranhas entre nós.

- Eu ainda te amo Alex e sinto sua falta, eu quero você de volta, eu nunca deveria ter voltado para o Texas e deixado você aqui sozinha, eu me arrependo muito disso.

- Mas você me deixou – falei calma – E eu estou com alguém agora e eu gostaria que você respeitasse isso.

- Eu respeito, me desculpe – ela suspirou – Como eu disse antes, eu estou feliz por você Alex.

* * *

Minha cabeça estava uma confusão, desde do dia no restaurante, eu não consigo parar de pensar em Julieta, nós saiamos ainda, mas agora eu sentia que as coisas haviam mudado, nós estamos mais próximas, há mais contato físico e isso estava me deixando louca, Mitchie estava chateada, eu podia ver, eu podia ver seu esforço para consertar as coisas entre nós, mas não era nada que ela pudesse fazer porque não era sua culpa. Hoje era mais um desses dias de sessão de cinema, estávamos fazendo muito isso ultimamente, Julieta sempre participava, eu fazia questão de convida-la.

Nós já tínhamos terminado de assistir o filme, estávamos no sofá apenas conversando, Mitchie tinha se levantado do meu lado para ir até a cozinha tomar água. Julieta se sentou ao meu lado, e começamos conversar. Este era meu problema toda vez que estava com ela, eu esquecia todo mundo a minha volta. Nós estávamos em uma discussão calorosa, sobre quem era mais criativo na escola ou alguma coisa estúpida dessas que eu nem lembro como começou, para mim o que importava era que eu estava conversando com ela. Eu não tinha percebido mas ela estava quase sentada no meu colo, e passando a mão em mim, assim como eu estava muito próxima a ela, só ai eu me lembrei das minhas amigas e principalmente minha namorada, quando olhei em volta Taylor e Miley já não estavam na sala, quando olhei em direção a Mitchie eu queria muito me chutar, ela estava olhando para nós com um olhar perdido no rosto, ela percebeu que agora eu estava olhando para ela, Mitchie me ofereceu um sorriso triste e se levantou.

- Acho que já vou embora, você me acompanha até a porta – eu podia ver que ela estava machucada.

- Pensei que dormiria aqui hoje, desde que estamos de folga amanhã – falei me levantando também, indo em direção a ela.

- Eu sei, eu só me lembrei que meu apartamento está uma bagunça, e precisa de uma faxina urgente – ela sorriu, mas eu sabia que não era verdadeiro.

- Tem certeza de que não quer ficar? – ela já estava na porta.

- Tenho, vamos combinar de sair, faz tempo que não fazemos isso – ela me deu um beijo quando passou pela porta – Tchau Alex, eu te ligo amanhã. – ela falou e foi embora, voltei para sala, e Julieta ainda estava sentada no sofá.

- Ela está bem?

- Sim, só está cansada – menti.

- Ok, eu deveria ir embora também, está ficando tarde.

- Não, fica mais um pouco, hoje é dia de dormir mais tarde desde que estou de folga amanhã e posso dormir até mais tarde, assiste mais um filme comigo. – eu sabia que não devia fazer isso, mas eu só queria ficar perto dela o tempo todo.

- Tem certeza? – acenei – Ok. mais se ficar muito tarde você vai ter que me levar pra casa.

- Pode deixar eu te levo – falei colocando mais um filme para assistirmos.

Era tarde quando o filme acabou e eu precisei levar Julieta para sua casa, fomos conversando durante o caminho, e quando parei o carro em sua porta ficamos mais um tempo jogando conversa fora.

- Eu deveria entrar – ela falou com a cabeça no encosto olhando para mim.

- Tudo bem – falei olhando para ela também, Julieta começou inclinar sua cabeça em minha direção, e sem eu perceber estamos nos beijando ferozmente. Eu senti falta daquele beijo, minha mente estava em branco eu não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas seus lábios nos meus e suas mãos passeando sobre meus braços. Nós quebramos o beijo, apenas para iniciar outro e outro. Era muito gostoso beijar Julieta, não era como beijar Mitchie, os beijos de Mitchie mesmo o mais desleixado e feroz ainda era suave, os lábios de Mitchie eram mais macios e delicados. Só então isso me bateu e eu separei nossas bocas, deixando Julieta confusa.

- Droga o que eu estou fazendo? eu tenho uma namorada que acabou de sair da minha casa, eu não sou desse jeito, eu não faço esse tipo de coisa. Droga isso não deveria ter acontecido, o que eu vou falar para Mitchie, merda, merda, merda – eu estava divagando e batendo minha cabeça repetidamente no encosto do banco.

- Sinto muito Alex, eu fui pega pelo momento, você sabe que eu te amo, e ter você assim tão perto de mim,...é só, eu sinto muito, eu não devia ter feito isso – ela falou com desespero em sua voz – Espero que você não se afaste de mim por causa desse nosso ato impulsivo.

- Eu preciso ir – ela acenou e saiu do carro, eu suspirei e abaixei o vidro do lado do motorista – Eu te ligo – ela sorriu grande.

- Eu vou esperar.

Os dias se passaram e eu não tive coragem de contar para Mitchie o que tinha acontecido, porque aquilo aconteceu outras vezes mais, sim eu estava com Julieta, eu não conseguia parar, toda vez eu falava para mim mesma que isso não aconteceria de novo, mas sempre que eu encontrava Julieta eu não conseguia resistir, foram beijos apenas, eu estava com ela e Mitchie e apesar de estar me sentindo a maior puta de todas, eu não conseguia parar, neste meio tempo eu estava me afastando cada vez mais de Mitchie, eu me sentia culpada, me sentia mais culpada ainda porque eu via como ela estava se esforçando, mais cada vez eu a empurrava para mais longe. Eu estava traindo minha namorada, pior de tudo eu estava quebrando mais uma vez a promessa que fiz para minha melhor amiga.


	15. Chapter 15

**Obrigada pelos comentários e aqui está o próximo capitulo com mais um pouco de drama.**

Capitulo 15

POV Mitchie.

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer Miley – falei para minha amiga – Eu já fiz tudo que podia, mas ela continua triste e distante, inventa desculpas para não sair comigo, o que eu faço?

- Eu não tenho idéia Mitchie, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com Alex – Miley me respondeu. Ela estava deitada em minha cama, e eu estava mexendo no meu computador enquanto conversava com Miley, eu tinha acabado de contar para ela sobre meu relacionamento em crise, eu não tinha idéia o que estava acontecendo, Alex e eu estamos bem em um momento, e no outro tudo começou a desmoronar, eu fazia de tudo para que ficássemos bem, eu cozinhava a chamava para encontros, mais nada parecia adiantar, ela continuava a me empurrar para longe e eu não tinha idéia o que eu tinha feito de errado para afastá-la de mim desse jeito.

- Eu a amo Miley, e eu sinto que eu estou perdendo ela – estava lutando para não deixar as lágrimas caírem.

- Um relacionamento é feito por duas pessoas Mitchie, você está fazendo sua parte, Alex precisa acordar e fazer a dela também, voc...

- NÃO ACREDITO, ELE ME RESPONDEU – gritei animada fazendo Miley dar um pulo de onde estava.

- Pelo amor de Deus, sua louca – Miley falou com a mão sob o coração – Que merda foi isso, quem te respondeu?

- Alex é uma grande fã de Friend´s e algum tempo atrás ela me falou que não tinha a segunda temporada e ela não achava em lugar nenhum, e só falta a segunda temporada para a coleção dela ficar completa, desde então eu venho procurando em tudo quanto é lugar, algumas semanas atrás eu encontrei esse cara que estava vendendo uma monte de coisa rara e de colecionador, então eu mandei um e-mail para ele falando do meu interesse pelo seu Box de DVD, e ele acabou de me responder – falei rolando a tela para baixo – Puta que pariu, você só pode estar brincando comigo.

- O que foi dessa vez?

- Você sabe quanto ele quer nessa merda? – ela acenou negativamente – 800,00 dólares, o que, ele acha que eu sou rica? – peguei meu celular para ligar para o número de contato que tinha no final da página.

- Isso é um assalto mesmo, que horror, o cara deve ta fumando muita maconha.

- Hey, este é Mason? – perguntei quando o cara atendeu o telefone.

_**- Sim, quem é?**_

- Oi, eu sou Mitchie, eu te mandei um e-mail algumas semanas atrás, falando sobre meu interesse no Box de dvd de Friend´s.

_**- Sim, eu me lembro, e então, vamos fechar negocio?**_

- Eu só acho que você errou no valor que você está pedindo

_**- Não errei não é isso mesmo**_

- 800,00? É muita grana, você não pode baixar isso para mim, são apenas DVDs

_**- Sinto muito esse é o valor, e desde que você mostrou bastante interesse através do e-mail, eu fiz um valor um pouco mais baixo para você, mas se você não for ficar, tem um monte de gente fã da série interessada em comprar, eu só dei preferência para você, porque seu e-mail foi muito convincente**_. – você só pode esta brincando comigo. Argh, Alex eu te amo muito.

- Ok. Eu vou ficar, quando eu posso pegar?

- O QUE?!, Mitchie, você está falando sério, onde você encontra seu dinheiro, para jogar ele fora desse jeito. – Miley estava olhando pra mim abismada. Eu venho juntando dinheiro desde que eu cheguei em Nova York, para alguma ocasião especial e o que tem mais de especial do que ver minha namorada feliz. Não é como se 800 iria fazer tanta falta assim. Eu sei, ainda é muita grana, mas eu não me importo.

- _**Você pode vir até aqui pega-lo quando quiser, vou te mandar outro e-mail com o endereço tudo bem?**_

- Ok. Obrigada, eu vou buscar amanhã.

- _**Ok. Te espero amanhã então, até logo.**_ – me despedi e cinco minutos depois eu recebi o e-mail com o endereço

- Mitchie, você percebe que ele pode ter apenas enganado você com essa lorota toda não é? – Miley estava inconformada.

- Eu sei, mas e se não for, eu não posso perder essa oportunidade, você não tem idéia por quanto tempo eu estou procurando por isso.

- Por que você está fazendo isso Mitchie? Isso não vai fazer com que as coisas entre vocês fiquem bem, ela precisa querer isso também - Miley estava me dando um sorriso simpático.

- Eu sei Miley, eu só quero dar isso a ela, eu só quero vê-la feliz. – eu não sou estúpida, eu sei que as coisas entre nós não se resolveria apenas com um presente, eu sei que estava, além disso, mas eu gostava de colocar um sorriso no rosto dela, era tudo que importava pra mim, vê-la sorrir, porque quando ela sorri me esqueço de toda a dor que eu estou sentindo, mesmo que seja algo passageiro.

* * *

Fui cedo no outro dia buscar o presente de Alex, voltei para casa e embalei, eu estava tão animada pra ver o rosto dela, peguei minhas chaves, bolsa e o presente e fui direto para o apartamento de Alex, eu sabia que ela estava em casa desde que era sua folga, ela falou que queria descansar um pouco, e pediu para eu ir um pouco mais tarde. Eu estava animada demais para esperar até tarde por isso estava na porta dela e batendo, esperei alguns minutos, mas ela não atendeu, Taylor e Miley estavam trabalhando e Alex devia estar dormindo, peguei a chave que ainda tinha desde a época que eu morava com elas. Eu abri a porta com cuidado e ela não estava na sala, coloquei minhas coisas no sofá e me dirigi ao seu quarto, eu ia me deitar com ela, porque eu sentia falta disso. Quando me aproximei de seu quarto, eu não gostei de escutar o barulho que saia do mesmo, me aproximei devagar e abri a porta com cuidado. Dor era pouco para o que eu senti naquele momento, eu me senti sem ar, as lágrimas desceram imediatamente pelo meu rosto, eu tive que segurar o soluço para que as duas garotas que estavam muito ocupadas que nem me ouviu entrar, não percebesse minha presença na porta. Eu acho que nunca me esqueceria essa cena, nunca esqueceria que eu vi a minha namorada a pessoa que eu mais amo nesse mundo com a cabeça entre as pernas de Julieta que estava tão ocupada gemendo, que não tinha percebido minha presença.

Fechei a porta com cuidado novamente, peguei minhas coisas no sofá, junto com o presente que tinha levado para ela e fui para casa. Eu me permiti chorar quando cheguei em casa, eu estava machucada eu não esperava que ela fizesse isso comigo, não esperava que minha namorada me traísse e não esperava que minha melhor amiga me enganasse desse jeito, fui para minha cama e fiquei chorando até que eu adormeci de tanto chorar.

Acordei com meu celular tocando, eu peguei e vi que era Alex, eu não atendi, eu não conseguiria falar com ela. O celular parou de tocar e eu vi que eu tinha oito chamadas não atendidas de Alex. Meu celular começou a tocar de novo, eu não queria atender, mas ela ficaria desconfiada e ela deve estar preocupada também, porque ficamos de nos encontrar mais tarde e já era 08h00min e eu não tinha chegado e nem ligado para ela.

- Alô – atendi com a voz rouca causada pelo choro.

_**- Mitchie está tudo bem? Estou te ligando desde cedo, eu estava preocupada porque você não veio e nem atendia o celular, o que aconteceu, por que sua voz está assim?**_ – eu sabia que ela perceberia.

- Eu estou bem, me desculpe, eu acabei adormecendo e não vi suas ligações, eu acabei de acordar.

_**- Tudo bem, você ainda vem pra cá. Eu estou com saudade **_– ouvir essas palavras, foi como se Alex estivesse enfiando uma faca no meu peito, doeu, doeu muito, eu funguei e ela ouviu – _**Mitchie você está chorando? Está tudo bem?**_ – ela perguntou mais uma vez.

- Está tudo bem – tentei disfarçar minha voz do choro – Acho que estou ficando gripada – funguei novamente – Eu não vou poder ir hoje, não estou muito bem.

_**- Você quer que eu vá até ai? **_

- Não, não precisa, eu vou tomar um remédio e voltar a dormir, amanhã estarei melhor.

_**- Tem certeza? eu posso ficar com você hoje.**_

- Eu tenho certeza, eu não quero que você fique doente também, a gente se vê amanhã.

_**- Ok. Até amanhã Mitchie, eu sinto sua falta.**_ – meu coração se afundou novamente

- Eu também sinto a sua, até amanhã – nós desligamos, e eu voltei a chorar, eu ficava imaginando será que todas as vezes que ela me tratava desse jeito é porque ela estava se sentindo culpada, porque não era sempre que Alex falava estas coisas pra mim, eu me senti mais doente ainda. Há quanto tempo isso está acontecendo. Eu não iria falar para ela, não ia terminar o namoro, eu só queria que ela fosse sincera comigo e me falasse, então eu ia esperar.

POV Miley

Tenho notado que Mitchie está mais triste no decorrer dos dias, eu tenho tentado anima-la como posso, nós estamos saindo bastante ultimamente, mas fica cada vez mais difícil, eu sempre pergunto para ela se está tudo bem, ela me dá um sorriso que eu sei que é falso e diz que está apenas cansada. Eu estava no café esperando por ela. Resolvi tirar um dia de folga para ficar com minha amiga.

- Hey Miley – ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Hey, como você está?

- Bem, e você? – e lá estava aquele sorriso, eu adorava ver o sorriso de Mitchie era muito bonito, mas não como este, que eu sei que por trás dele há uma quantidade enorme de tristeza. O atendente nos interrompeu para pegar nosso pedido. Ele anotou e saiu.

- Você já entregou o presente para Alex? Ela gostou?

- Ainda não entreguei a ela. – ela olhou para outro lugar.

- Como estão as coisas entre vocês? Ainda estão distante? – Mitchie apenas deu de ombros.

- Ainda estão esquisitas, eu estou esperando nosso aniversário de quatro meses para entregar o presente para ela – ela me respondeu, eu sabia que havia mais coisa, mais resolvi não empurrá-la mais.

Ficamos conversando durante horas, fizemos compras, Mitchie resolveu ir para casa cedo e eu fui para o meu apartamento, eu ia fazer uma limpeza desde que estaria sozinha em casa.

Quando cheguei em casa notei algumas roupas espalhadas pela sala e ouvi o barulho do chuveiro também, não sabia que Alex estava em casa hoje, ela tinha tido a Mitchie que iria fazer hora extra. Eu fui até o quarto dela, e eu não podia acreditar no que eu vi.

- Que porra é essa? – falei estreitando os olhos para a loira nua na cama de Alex.

- Miley?! – veio a voz atrás de mim

- Me diz que você não está fazendo essa merda com Mitchie?

- Eu vou deixar vocês conversarem – a loira falou se levantando e vestido sua roupa.

- Sua puta do caralho, é melhor você tirar essa bunda magrela da minha frente mesmo e nunca mais aparecer aqui, porque se eu te ver de novo, eu juro que vou arrebentar a sua cara de vadia. – eu estava espumando pela boca.

- Miley me deixa explicar? – Alex estava com os olhos lacrimejando, e Julieta pegou suas coisas e saiu.

- O que você vai me explicar hã? que ela estava com muito calor e por isso estava sem roupa na sua cama? eu não acredito que você fez isso Alex.

- Eu sei e me sinto péssima por isso, eu não consegui parar Miley..., eu...

- VOCÊ É UMA PUTA ALEX, ELA NÃO MERECIA ISSO, É POR ISSO QUE VOCÊ TEM IGNORADO ELA?, PORQUE VOCÊ ESTAVA OCUPADA DEMAIS FUDENDO AQUELA PROSTITUTA.

- Por favor, não diga à Mitchie – ela estava chorando. – Eu não conseguia ficar perto dela sem me sentir culpada, por favor...

- Eu não vou dizer – ela olhou para mim confusa – Você vai dizer a ela, porque se você não fizer eu vou dizer. – ela ficou chorando durante muito tempo, falando o quão arrependida estava.

- Eu vou dizer a ela, eu iria fazer isso, eu só não tive coragem ainda... eu estou uma bagunça Miley – ela estava com a cabeça baixa – Só me dá um tempo, por favor.

- Eu estava falando sério Alex, eu não quero aquela garota aqui mais, eu não me importo que você pague o aluguel também, se eu a encontrar aqui, eu vou cumprir minha promessa e arrebentar a cara dela. - Deixei Alex sozinha e sai, eu precisava de ar fresco. Eu estava com muita raiva de Alex isso vai destruir Mitchie, literalmente.

Eu não tinha percebido mais minha caminhada me levou ao apartamento de Mitchie, eu bati na porta e esperei, ela veio abrir alguns segundos depois.

- Acho que tem alguém muito carente e solitário, ou você me ama demais e não consegue ficar mais longe de mim – ela disse com um sorriso.

- Droga, você me pegou – ela me deu espaço para entrar. – Eu estava dando uma caminhada e acabei parando aqui.

- Eu estava brincando, você não precisa me explicar porque você veio para minha casa, você pode vir sempre que quiser. Você quer comer alguma coisa eu acabei de jantar.

- Você cozinhou? – perguntei esperançosa.

- Não, sinto muito desapontá-la, mais eu não estava no clima, eu pedi chinês, tem na geladeira.

- Ah não obrigada, eu comi alguma coisa enquanto caminhava.

- Você quer me falar alguma coisa, o que é? – Mitchie me olhou

- O que? Eu não quero falar nada, eu só vim pra ficar mais um pouco com você, porque eu senti sua falta – ela levantou a sobrancelha e continuou me olhando. – Ok, eu quero te falar uma coisa, mais eu não sei se devo fazer isso agora.

- Agora com certeza, você vai me dizer.

- Ok – respirei fundo – vamos nos sentar – falei a puxando para o sofá, nós nos sentamos e Mitchie estava me olhando preocupada agora – Alex está traindo você – falei e ela apenas abaixou a cabeça – Eu descobri hoje, quando voltei para casa mais cedo eu peguei ela com Julieta, eu sinto muito Mitchie – ela estava chorando nesse momento, sua cabeça estava entre as mãos. Eu a puxei para dentro de mim e a abracei com força, eu deixei escapar algumas lágrimas também porque eu sabia o quanto Mitchie a amava e confiava nela. Ela ficou durante uma hora chorando e eu a segurei.

- Eu sei – ela falou com a voz rouca do choro.

- O que você sabe? – eu estava confusa.

- Eu sei que ela estava me traindo. – eu a empurrei um pouco para olhar para ela – O dia que eu fui buscar os DVDs com Mason, eu passei no apartamento eu estava muito animada para entregar a ela, eu bati na porta e ninguém atendeu, eu peguei minha chave e entrei, eu fui até ao quarto dela e vi. Elas estavam transando. – ela terminou em meio às lágrimas novamente.

- O que? E o que você fez?

- Eu não fiz nada, eu só fechei a porta do quarto, peguei minhas coisas e vim para casa.

- Mitchie, por quê? Por que você não gritou com ela? Por que você não terminou com ela? – eu estava além de confusa, eu não estava acreditando que ela iria apenas aceitar isso.

- Eu não fiz nada disso, porque eu quero que ela me conte, eu quero que ela seja sincera comigo – ela me respondeu – Então eu te peço, eu sei que você não consegue ficar com a boca fechada às vezes, mas, por favor, não conte a ela que eu sei, eu quero que ela me fale. – Mitchie não conseguia parar de chorar.

- Por que você não me falou antes Mitchie? Você está sofrendo todo esse tempo sozinha – falei a abraçando de novo – Você não merece isso Mitchie.

- Se eu não mereço, porque continua acontecendo Miley – ela estava soluçando novamente – Eu não consigo que ninguém fique comigo, o que há de tão errado comigo Miley, porque ninguém consegue ficar mais tempo, porque todas me deixam. – eu odiava a ouvir falar desse jeito.

- Você não tem culpa ok., se o seu relacionamento não deu certo, você é a menos culpada por isso.

- Eu sou defeituosa eu sempre estrago tudo Miley e todas enxergam isso depois de um tempo e se livram de mim, porque não querem passar o resto da vida com alguém como eu.

- Hey pare com isso ok? Você é perfeita Mitchie, você está me ouvindo? – ela balançou a cabeça negativamente – Sim você é, e o azar é delas que não consegue valorizar alguém como você – eu segurei o rosto dela entre minhas mãos e estava chorando também – Você vai encontrar alguém que mereça você Mitchie, que te ame como você deve ser amada, eu sei que dói agora, mas você pode contar comigo ok., você pode me ligar sempre que quiser, mesmo se for de madrugada e você quiser chorar com alguém, me liga que eu venho imediatamente.

- Obrigada Mi, eu te amo, e não sei o que faria sem você.

- Eu também te amo, muito. – eu dormi com Mitchie para ela não se sentir sozinha, eu acordei varias vezes com ela chorando, e isso cortava meu coração.

* * *

Passaram três dias desde que eu contei para Mitchie sobre Alex, e Alex há três dias tem evitado todo mundo, principalmente Mitchie, eu não conversava mais com ela, eu estava com muito ódio para conseguir ao menos olhar para ela. Taylor já sabia o que tinha acontecido, ela ficou com Mitchie ontem, ela estava com raiva de Alex também, mas Taylor é mais tolerante, ela continuou conversando com Alex, claro que ela deu uma palestra para Alex em palavras mais suaves, mas que significou tudo o que eu penso sobre Alex. Eu vejo o quanto ela está sofrendo e quanto ela se sente culpada, mas eu não poderia me importar menos com isso.

Estou na escola tentando ligar para Mitchie o dia inteiro, mas ela não atende o celular, eu venho fazendo isso com freqüência eu estou sempre ligando para checar como ela está, mas hoje ela simplesmente não me responde. Já liguei inúmeras vezes, deixei mensagem na caixa postal, mandei mensagem de texto e ela não me respondeu, eu estava ficando preocupada.

Assim que sai da escola fui direto para o apartamento de Mitchie, eu bati e ela não me atendeu. Eu peguei a chave reserva que ela escondia debaixo do tapete e abri a porta, entrei e andei até a sala para encontrar Mitchie dormindo no sofá. Ela não parecia bem eu coloquei minha mão nela e arregalei os olhos de tão quente que ela estava.

- Mitchie.., Mitchie, acorda anjo – sacudi ela suavemente, ela começou a acordar e olhou para mim.

- Mi?! – ela falou baixo.

- Sou eu – respondi sorrindo para ela – o que aconteceu? Te liguei várias vezes e você não me atendeu eu estava preocupada.

- Me desculpe, eu ouvi o celular tocar, mas ele estava muito longe, e eu não tive forças para me levantar desse sofá.

- O que você está sentindo? Parece que você está com febre – falei com a mão em sua testa – você já tirou a temperatura?

- Não, como eu disse não consegui me levantar desse sofá nem para comer, desde ontem, estou me sentindo como merda, parece que fui atropelada por um avião – eu sorri.

- O termo certo é atropelado por um caminhão, não é?

- Eu sei, mas estou me sentindo tão acabada e sem força para me levantar, que parece que fui atropelada por algo mais pesado, então avião. –eu ri.

- Ok, vou medir sua temperatura – falei me dirigindo ao seu banheiro e pegando o termômetro, coloquei embaixo do seu braço e esperei apitar – Mitchie você está com 39° é melhor te levar para o hospital.

- Não Mi, não aguento me levantar e eu não quero ficar a noite toda em um hospital, eu vou ficar legal.

- Ok, então eu vou te dar um remédio e um banho gelado para ver se abaixa a febre, e se não abaixar nós vamos ao hospital sem discussão.

- Ok mamãe. – ela falou sorrindo me fazendo rir.

Liguei para Taylor avisando onde estava e o que estava acontecendo com Mitchie, eu pretendia ficar com ela a noite toda, mas alguém bateu na porta e eu fui atender para ver Alex na porta, Taylor deve ter falado para ela.

- Onde ela está? Ela está bem? – Alex parecia preocupada.

- Se você tivesse tão interessada, seria você aqui mais cedo cuidando dela, não eu.

- Miley, por favor, pare com essa merda, se eu soubesse que ela não estava bem eu teria vindo pra cá o mais rápido possível.

- Você saberia se não estivesse sendo uma cadela – essa foi nossa primeira "conversa" desde aquele dia.

- Ok. Eu não culpo você por estar com raiva de mim – ela falou com a cabeça baixa – Você pode ir, eu vou ficar com ela.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Ela ainda é a minha namorada, e eu vou cuidar dela agora, você pode ir descansar. – ela falou com raiva, resolvi não discutir, depois que ela falou namorada eu queria zombar disso, mas eu deixei pra lá.

- Ok. Ela tomou o remédio 11h00min, certifique de dar outro as 05h00min, tire a temperatura de novo para ver se a febre baixou se não baixar ligue pra mim e eu venho com o carro para podermos levá-la ao hospital.

- Ok. Obrigada por cuidar dela. – apenas acenei e fui para casa descansar.

**Tudo bem eu acho que viajei nessa história de 800,00 dólares um box de dvd, mas eu queria que fosse uma coisa bem rara e valiosa, e isso é uma fanfic é o lugar de viajar. LOL**


	16. Chapter 16

**Obrigada pelos comentários, estou feliz que estejam gostando. **

Capitulo 16

POV Mitchie

Acordei no dia seguinte me sentindo um pouco melhor. Ontem eu jurava que havia escutado a voz de Alex, mas acho que estava apenas delirando. Notei que estava com uma roupa diferente da qual eu fui dormir, Miley deve ter trocado à noite.

- Está se sentindo melhor? – movi minha cabeça devagar para encontrar Alex sentada na cadeira próxima ao computador.

- Sim, minha cabeça dói um pouco, mas estou me sentindo melhor – eu estava confusa. – Quando você chegou aqui?

- Ontem, Miley ligou para Taylor falando que você estava doente, Taylor me contou e eu vim o mais rápido possível. – ela falou enquanto caminhava e se deitava ao meu lado. Eu pude notar que os olhos dela estavam inchados e vermelhos, acho que ela tinha chorado bastante durante a noite - Você me assustou Mitchie, você teve uma febre muito alta ontem, eu tive que te dar um banho frio, e passar um pano molhado com álcool pelo seu corpo, já estava considerando ligar para Miley para que nós pudéssemos te levar ao hospital. Graças a Deus a febre baixou depois disso. Mas eu nunca senti tanto medo, em ver você daquele jeito, sem acordar.

- Obrigada por ficar comigo – eu sentia muita saudade dela.

- Eu sinto muito Mitchie, por não ter estado com você nestes dias e principalmente quando você mais precisou de mim, eu me sinto péssima por ter estado longe. – ela falou arrependida enquanto passava a mão por todo o meu rosto.

- Onde você estava Alex, porque você se afastou de mim? – eu estava com os olhos fechados sentido a caricia em meu rosto. Ela não me respondeu rapidamente.

- Me afastei porque estava me sentindo culpada, eu não conseguia olhar para você sem quebrar por dentro toda vez que olhava em seus olhos. – eu estava tentando me preparar para o que ela ia dizer, eu tenho feito isso ultimamente. Me preparar. Eu não queria quebrar outra vez, eu já estava tão cansada de chorar, mas toda minha preparação foi em vão, porque eu já estava sentindo minha garganta seca e meus olhos ardendo.

- Por que Alex? me fala o que você tem para me falar, por favor, não me deixe mais desse jeito. – Alex se levantou e sentou eu imitei suas ações me sentando ao seu lado, eu estava olhando para ela, mas ela não conseguia encontrar meus olhos.

- Eu não sei como falar isso para você. – Ela começou chorar – Eu sinto muito Mitchie, se eu pudesse pegar tudo de volta, eu o faria. – Alex estava soluçando nesse momento, mas ainda ela não tinha falado o que eu queria que ela confessasse.

- Me fala. – eu falei tentando muito não chorar. Ela olhou para mim com os olhos vermelhos e cheio de arrependimento.

- Eu trai você. – ela falou com a voz baixa, enquanto chorava ainda – Eu sinto muito, por favor, me perdoa Mitchie. Eu estava tá confusa, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo – eu só fiquei olhando para ela, eu não sabia o que falar. – Fala alguma coisa por favor.

- Eu sabia – foi tudo o que consegui falar. Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- C-Como? – ela me olhou e parece que algo estalou em sua cabeça – Foi Miley, não foi.

- Não, eu vi vocês.

- Como? – ela estava em uma perda de palavras.

- Eu estava chateada por estarmos tão distantes, então eu te comprei algo, você estava de folga e tinha me dito para me encontrar com você só mais tarde naquele dia. – deixei escapar um suspiro e continuei – Eu estava muito animada com o que eu tinha comprado para você e queria muito te mostrar, então eu fui ao seu apartamento, eu bati na porta e te chamei, mas você não me atendeu, eu usei minha chave e entrei eu queria te acordar para te mostrar o seu presente, eu ouvi barulhos vindo de seu quarto e não consegui me parar. Eu abri a porta do seu quarto e vi vocês, então, eu apenas sai. – terminei deixando algumas lágrimas cair.

-Por que você não me disse? – Alex não conseguia falar direito em meio as lágrimas e soluços.

- Eu estava esperando você me dizer, eu queria que você fosse sincera comigo, eu não achei que você fosse demorar tanto, eu não achei que você me enganaria durante tanto tempo. – eu estava magoada e machucada.

- Eu sinto muito Mitchie – ela se levantou e começou a andar pelo o quarto.

- Quanto tempo? – perguntei olhando para ela.

- Aquela foi a primeira vez que eu tinha dormido com ela. Ela tinha me beijado uma vez antes, mas aquela foi a primeira vez e eu sinto muito. – ela continuava repetindo essa frase e aquilo começou a me irritar.

- Quantas vezes você transou com ela? – eu estremeci nessa palavra.

- Mitchie por favor não faz isso, já é difícil demais pra mim.

- Dificil demais para você?!. – eu me levantei também, me senti um pouco tonta mas não me importei muito – Eu fui a única que foi traída e enganada pela pessoa que eu mais amava, eu confiei em você Alex, então não me venha falar que é difícil para você. Quantas vezes?

- Durante duas semanas – ela respondeu com um tom de voz baixo

- Por que você fez isso comigo Alex? – eu comecei chorar, eu estava me sentindo uma pessoa tão inútil.

- Eu não sei Mitchie, nós nos aproximamos de novo e eu estava tão confusa e perdida acabou acontecendo, eu, eu..eu sinto muito Mitchie.

- Pelo o que você sente muito Alex? – eu estava olhando para ela e nós duas estávamos chorando muito – Você a ama?

- Eu não sei, nós namoramos durante muito tempo e temos uma história juntas. Eu estou tão confusa com tudo isso – ela abaixou a cabeça

- Você devia ter sido sincera comigo desde o começo – ela me olhou e antes dela falar novamente eu a cortei – Mas eu não culpo você, eu que não fui capaz de fazer você se apaixonar por mim, a gente não escolhe quem ama – eu olhei dentro dos olhos dela – Se pudéssemos escolher, eu nunca teria escolhido amar você, porque dói, dói muito, eu estou cansada de me machucar. Eu não quero mais amar você.

- Eu escolheria amar você – ela me olhou com novas lágrimas nos olhos – Eu nunca quis machucar você Mitchie, mas eu continuo fazendo e você não merece isso,... Você vai me perdoar um dia?

- Eventualmente, - ficamos olhando uma para outra durante um tempo – Eu odeio você pelo o que você fez comigo, mas eu não consigo deixar de amar você. – eu sabia que isso era uma despedida.

- Eu não queria me afastar de você Mitchie,e eu me odeio também pelo o que eu fiz pra você, mas eu queria que você me desse uma chance para consertar isso.

- Você já leu ou ouviu falar que "se você ama alguém, deixe-a que parta. Se voltar é porque é seu" eu estou deixando você partir Alex porque eu amo você, e eu sei que você não está feliz comigo, e isso é tudo o que eu quero, que você seja feliz, apesar de tudo. – Alex se aproximou de mim e me abraçou com força e eu devolvi o abraço.

- Você merece o mundo Mitchie, eu queria ter sido capaz de da-lo a você mas tudo o que eu fiz foi te deixar para baixo – eu quase não entendia o que ela estava dizendo por conta do choro – Você vai ser capaz de ser minha amiga ainda? – ela me olhou esperançosa.

- Eu não conseguiria Alex..

- Não Mitchie, por favor, não faz isso eu não vou agüentar ficar sem você na minha vida. – durante toda nossa conversa Alex não tinha sido capaz de parar de chorar.

- Eu preciso de um tempo longe de você, eu não consigo ficar perto de você agora, eu preciso disso Alex, você pode fazer isso por mim? eu preciso de espaço – ela balançou a cabeça positivamente.

- Eu vou fazer isso por você. Eu só quero que você saiba que nada disso é culpa sua. Você é uma pessoa especial Mitchie.

- Obrigada.. eu preciso ficar sozinha agora – ela acenou novamente se dirigindo a porta, eu a acompanhei.- Espere só um minuto eu já volto – falei voltando para o quarto e pegando o pacote que tinha comprado algum tempo, voltei para sala e entreguei – É pra você.

- O que é isso?

- Abra – falei em um tom baixo de voz, ela desembrulhou, quando ela viu o que era, ela sorriu e olhou para mim com um olhar triste e de arrependimento.

- Eu não posso aceitar, não depois de tudo o que fiz pra você. – ela falou estendendo o pacote para mim novamente.

- Aceite, eu comprei pra você, achei que você iria gostar.

- Eu amei isso, eu só não mereço nada do que você faz por mim...,obrigada, esse vai ter um lugar especial na minha coleção. – falou com um sorriso triste.

- De nada – eu nunca me senti tão estranha falando com Alex. Ela suspirou e olhou para mim.

- Vou pedir para Miley ou Taylor vir ficar com você até você estar 100% bem dessa febre que teve – eu balancei a cabeça – eu posso te dar um ultimo abraço? – ela parecia tão frágil, eu balancei minha cabeça de novo, ela se aproximou e me abraçou como se sua vida dependesse disso – Adeus Mitchie.

- Adeus Alex – nos separamos do abraço e ela foi embora, eu voltei para o meu quarto me joguei na cama e chorei durante toda a tarde. Taylor veio mais tarde e eu chorei de novo. Eu tinha acabado de perder o amor da minha vida. E eu não acho que amaria alguém tanto quanto eu a amo, e também não quero, isso só me fez sofrer então eu não quero amar de novo, eu não quero sentir isso novamente.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, cheguei mais tarde no restaurante, dei uma olhada em volta e Alex estava em pé recebendo pedidos ela levantou os olhos e me viu, ela deu um sorriso triste e acenou e acenei de volta. Fui direto para sala do meu gerente, eu precisava falar com ele desesperadamente. Bati na porta e esperei, ele me mandou entrar, e fechei a porta atrás de mim e ele me olhou desconfiado.

- Olá Mitchie, o que eu posso fazer por você? – ele era muito amigo de todos os funcionários todos o amava assim como eu.

- Eu tenho algo para dizer – falei nervosamente.

- Vai em frente, eu estou ouvindo – ele falou em seu tom de voz suave.

- Ok – suspirei fundo – Eu vim aqui pedi minha demissão

- O que? Por que? O que há de errado? Me fala e nós vamos resolver, você é minha melhor funcionária Mitchie eu não posso perder você.

- Não há nada de errado aqui, eu só preciso de um tempo pra mim – ele me olhou desconfiado, e eu sabia que podia confiar nele – Tudo bem, eu estava namorando uma garota que trabalha aqui também, e as coisas não terminaram bem entre nós, e eu não vou ser capaz de trabalhar no mesmo lugar com ela, eu sei que estúpido, você deve estar pensando que eu sou uma idiota e me achando ridícula, talvez eu seja, mas eu não conseguiria atender bem os clientes e eu me odiaria por isso, porque ninguém tem nada haver com minha magoa e chateação..., bem é isso, eu não posso mais trabalhar aqui, eu sinto muito.

- Eu não acho você estúpida ok. Eu entendo e agradeço por você ter me falado o motivo, mas como eu disse você é minha melhor funcionaria e eu não posso perder você, então nós vamos fazer o seguinte, eu vou te dar duas semanas de folga, para você descansar e pensar, sem desconto de salário e férias, é um bônus que vou te dar por ser uma excelente funcionaria, se depois dessas duas semanas, você ainda não se sentir bem em estar perto dela então eu não vou me opor a isso, fechado – ele terminou e estendeu a mão para eu apertar.

- Eu não sei o que dizer, você é tipo o melhor chefe do mundo.., fechado – falei apertando sua mão e sorrindo grande.

- Eu sei, o que eu posso dizer eu sou um grande homem – falou com um sorriso presunçoso.

- E modesto também – falei rindo – Mas sério Sr. Laritate, muito obrigada, eu não seria capaz de te agradecer o suficiente, isso significa muito pra mim.

- Tudo bem Mitchie, eu já me apaixonei e tive meu coração partido também, então eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo, tire esses dias para relaxar ok. e quem sabe conhecer pessoas novas? – ele falou mexendo as sobrancelhas. Eu ri.

- Eu vou relaxar, mas não quero conhecer pessoas novas tão cedo na minha vida.

- Você é jovem Mitchie, tem que se divertir.

- Eu sei, eu vou, eu preciso ir, obrigada de novo, vou dar o meu melhor para estar de volta – falei sorrindo.

- Eu espero vê-la trabalhando aqui em breve.

-Ok. Tchau

- Tchau Mitchie. – quando sai não olhei para Alex novamente, mas eu podia sentir os olhos dela em mim.

A semana tinha passado rápido, apesar de não estar trabalhando no restaurante, eu continuava indo ao bar que eu tocava as terças e quintas, esses últimos dias Miley e Taylor tem ficado muito comigo, eu sei que Miley não estava conversando com Alex, apesar de minha insistência para ela não ficar chateada desse jeito, não adiantou muito, Taylor sendo Taylor continua conversando com ela normal, eu não tenho visto Alex desde o dia no restaurante, mas escuto dela de vez em quando, eu sei que ela anda cabisbaixa e triste o tempo todo, sei também que ela sai com Julieta de vez em quando, fiquei magoada no começo, mas estou em uma fase de desintoxicação de Alex, então eu não podia me permitir pensar sobre isso. Durante esse tempo de folga eu escrevi várias músicas, muitas delas sobre.. bem acertou. Alex. Quanto mais eu tentava esquece-la mais ela aparecia no meu pensamento.

Eu estava sentada em minha cama com meu computador, eu percebi que tinha acabado de chegar um e-mail.

_**Boa Tarde. Srta Torres.**_

_**Estou te enviando esse e-mail, porque achei um tempo disponível na minha agenda e gostaria de ver a Srta tocar hoje. Se estiver tudo bem me responda a esse e-mail até às 3:00. **_

_**Atenciosamente.**_

_**Axel Turner.**_

Dizer que eu estava animada era um eufemismo mas eu estava apavorada ao mesmo tempo, olhei a hora e era 1:30 eu não queria deixar ele esperando, eu respondi ao e-mail imediatamene.

_**Para Axel Turner**_

_**Boa Tarde Sr. Turner, eu ficaria honrada em ter o Senhor me assistindo, está perfeitamente tudo bem, eu começo minha apresentação às 8:00 e toco até às 9:30, então será um prazer ver o Senhor.**_

_**Mitchie Torres**_

Ele já tinha o endereço desde a primeira vez que fizemos contato. Eu estava muito feliz, peguei meu telefone e liguei para Miley.

- Mi, você está em casa? Taylor está com você? – perguntei animada.

- _**Estou, e sim, Taylor está aqui do meu lado, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você está bem?**_ – me questionou preocupada.

- Eu estou mais que bem, coloque o telefone no viva voz.

_**- Ok. O que é você está me deixando nervosa, pronto está no viva voz, pode falar.**_

- Acabei de receber um e-mail do Sr. Turner, ele quer me ver hoje no bar, isso não é incrível – terminei e escutei minhas duas amigas gritando do outro lado da linha.

-_**Mitchie isso é incrível, eu estou muito orgulhosa de você**_ – Taylor falou emocionada.

_**- Sério Mitchie, isso vai ser só o começo, com certeza ele vai querer assinar com você no mesmo dia.**_ – essa foi Miley. Eu queria estar compartilhando isso com Alex também, nós sonhamos tantas vezes com esse momento quando éramos melhores amigas e quando estávamos juntas.

- Vocês vão. Certo? Eu preciso de apoio, eu estou muito nervosa.

- _**É claro que nós vamos não que você precise porque você é incrível, mas não perderíamos por nada neste mundo**_ – Taylor.

- Obrigada, não sei o que faria sem vocês. Eu preciso ir, preciso ver as músicas que vou cantar hoje eu preciso arrasar.

-_** Você sempre arrasa garota, mas nos vemos mais tarde**_ – Miley falou e desliguei o telefone para escolher as músicas do meu repertório de hoje, eu precisava ir bem essa noite é uma chance única e eu não posso perder.

Cheguei hoje no bar um pouco mais cedo, eu precisava de toda uma preparação antes da minha grande noite. Estava quase no meu horário, antes de subir no palco Taylor e Miley veio me dar boa sorte. Eu subi no palco e olhei a procura do Sr. Turner o encontrei sentado no canto do bar, junto com dois homens, mas a pessoa que fez meu coração bater estupidamente mais rápido estava sentada junto com Miley e Taylor. Alex me viu olhando, ela me deu um pequeno sorriso e um aceno com a cabeça.

Estava em uma das minhas ultimas músicas, e tinha resolvido tocar músicas mais agitadas e conhecidas, estava em um debate interno se eu deveria ou não cantar uma das músicas que eu escrevi.

POV Alex.

Mitchie estava incrível esta noite, sua voz estava perfeita e ela estava especialmente linda hoje, eu estava com saudade dela, não a vejo por um tempo agora, desde o dia que ela resolveu pegar uma mini férias do restaurante. Eu estava em casa quando ela ligou hoje mais cedo, eu não pude deixar de ouvir toda a conversa que as três garotas tiveram, eu me senti tão miserável por não fazer parte daquela euforia e eu não podia culpa-la por me excluir, mas eu não podia não estar aqui hoje, isso era o sonho dela quase se tornando realidade eu queria estar aqui apoiando, mesmo que ela não tenha me chamado para participar disso, eu estava muito orgulhosa dela.

-Obrigada – Mitchie agradeceu quando ela terminou mais uma música – Essa próxima e ultima canção que vou cantar eu a escrevi alguns dias atrás, ela significa muito pra mim, porque eu a escrevi em um momento difícil, eu estava sofrendo, machucada e confusa porque eu tinha acabado de terminar um relacionamento com a pessoa que eu mais amava neste mundo, e as coisas não terminaram muito bem entre nós, então essa música é mais como uma mistura de sentimentos em querer deixar a pessoa ir porque ela te magoou muito, mais ao mesmo tempo é como você quer esquecer de todas as coisas ruins que aconteceram entre vocês e apenas amá-la como você sempre fez,.. bom..é..acho que é isso, espero que gostem – ela falou com um sorriso nervoso, eu comecei ficar inquieta porque eu sabia que era sobre mim. O som do violão encheu meus ouvidos logo em seguida sua voz suave.

**I hate you, don´t leave me**

**I feel like, I can´t breathe**

**Just hold me, don´t touch me**

**And I want you to love me**

**But I need you to trust me**

**Stay with me, set me free**

**But I can´t back down. No, I can´t deny**

**That I´m staying now cause I can´t decide**

**Confused and scared**

**I´m terrified of you **– Mitchie deixou algumas lágrimas cair assim como eu.

**I admit, I´m in, and out of my head**

**Don´t listen to a single word I said**

**Just hear me out, before you run away**

**Cause I can´t take this pain**

Ela olhou para mim quando cantou essa parte da música.

**I hate you, don´t leave me**

**I hate you, don´t leave me**

**Cause I love when you kiss me – **Eu dei um meio sorriso pra isso, ela sempre me falava como amava meus beijos

**I´m in pieces, you complete me**

**But I can´t back down. No, I can´t decide**

**Confused and scared**

**I´m terrified of you**

**I admit, I´m in, and out of my head**

**Don´t listen to a single word I said**

**Just hear me out, before you run away**

**Cause I can´t take this pain, No**

A voz de Mitchie estava suave e poderosa ao mesmo tempo apesar do choro, eu podia sentir que ela estava vulnerável.

**I´m addicted to the madness**

**I´m a daughter of the sadness**

**I´ve been here too many time before**

**Been abandoned, and I´m scared now**

**I can´t handle another fall out**

**I´m fragile, just washed upon a shore**

Mitchie ficou o tempo todo olhando para mim eu não podia deixar de me sentir culpada por toda sua dor.

**They forget me, don´t see me **

**When they love me, they leave me**

Me lembrei de todas as conversas que tivemos, quando ela se questionava o porque que ela não conseguia manter um relacionamento. Porque elas sempre a deixavam sem nenhuma explicação razoável. Eu sabia que ela tinha medo que acontecesse isso com a gente. E adivinha o que eu fiz eu a deixei também.

**I admit, I´m in, and out of my head**

**Don´t listen to a single word I said**

**Just hear me out, before you run away**

**Cause I can´t take this pain**

**No, I can´t take this pain**

**I hate you, don´t leave me**

**I hate you, please love me**

Quando Mitchie terminou de cantar as pessoas se levantaram para aplaudir, Mitchie desviou o olhar de mim e sorriu limpando as lágrimas do rosto.

- Obrigada – ela agradeceu quando os aplausos cessaram depois de um tempo, ela merecia tudo isso a música foi incrível. Eu estava apenas muito magoada por saber o tanto de dor e confusão que a fiz passar, eu não queria que tivesse acontecido isso com ela.

- Você está bem? – Taylor me perguntou.

- Eu acho.., eu só, não sabia que ela estava sentido tudo isso, estou me sentido horrível por ter feito isso com ela. Ela me odeia e nunca vai me perdoar pelo que fiz a ela.

- Ela não odeia você, sim ela odeia o que você fez com ela – Taylor tentou me animar – Mitchie ainda ama você e ela vai te perdoar. Tenha paciência Alex. – eu suspirei e olhei para onde Mitchie estava agora conversando com um homem muito elegante, deve ser o cara da gravadora, Mitchie estava sorrindo largo para ele enquanto conversavam. Eles ficaram durante um tempo conversando até que ele entregou um cartão e apertou a mão dela se despedindo. Miley estava ao lado dela no segundo depois. Miley não conversa mais comigo, não depois do que fiz para Mitchie, eu não a culpo, eu provavelmente teria feito a mesma coisa no lugar dela, eu merecia isso, eu perdi minhas duas melhores amigas e eu era grata por Taylor querer estar do meu lado ainda.

- Você quer ir até lá? – Taylor me perguntou

- Não, não acho que ela queira falar comigo, eu vou pra casa, diz a ela que estou orgulhosa e muito feliz por ela, e que ela merece tudo isso que está acontecendo em sua vida. – falei com um sorriso triste para Taylor. Eu queria estar lá com ela comemorando, mas ela me pediu espaço e eu estava tentando dar isso a ela.

- Eu vou dizer – Taylor falou se afastando um pouco, quando me levantei para sair. Taylor me chamou de novo – Alex, ela ficou feliz por você ter vindo, eu posso ver. – acenei para ela e sai, quando estava na parte de trás do bar eu chorei de novo por ter sido tão estúpida.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

POV Mitchie

Eu estava muito animada, Sr. Turner disse que já havia gostado do material que eu tinha enviado a ele, mas que me ver cantando ao vivo, foi espetacular, estava quase tudo certo para eu assinar com ele, ele me deixou seu cartão com o telefone e endereço do seu escritório, eu já tinha uma reunião marcada para quinta na parte da manhã. Quando estava conversando com Miley, dizendo a ela tudo que o Sr. Turner tinha falado, não pude deixar de notar Alex e Taylor conversando durante um tempo e logo em seguida Alex deixando o bar. Confesso que esperava que ela viesse falar comigo, mas talvez tenha sido melhor. Eu fiquei ansiosa e feliz quando a vi aqui, porque significava que apesar de não estarmos nos falando, ela ainda se importa e me apóia apesar de tudo. Taylor chegou perto de mim um tempo depois me abraçando animada, ela me falou o que Alex tinha dito, eu fiquei tão feliz por dentro, mas por fora só deixei escapar um sorriso pequeno. Estávamos conversando animada próximo ao palco quando um homem se aproximou de nós.

- Boa noite – ele falou estendendo a mão para mim – Srta. Torres é um prazer te conhecer pessoalmente, eu sou Brown Cesário – eu não podia acreditar que os dois produtores vieram na mesma noite me ver cantar.

- O-o prazer é meu.., eu, eu não sabia que o Senhor viria hoje.

- Surgiu uma brecha na minha agenda, então resolvi vir, já que tinha o endereço – ele explicou – Você foi incrível Srta. Torres, eu não costumo me impressionar facilmente, mas você me deixou sem palavras.

- Obrigada, isso significa muito pra mim, e, por favor, me chame de Mitchie.

- Ok. Mitchie, eu notei que Axel Turner também está interessado em você, você já fechou algum contrato verbal com ele, ou eu ainda tenho chance em ter você em minha gravadora?

- Não, eu tenho uma reunião com ele, para que eu possa conhecer a gravadora e pra que ele possa me explicar todo os tramites legal do contrato de gravação.

- Isso é muito bom, então eu quero propor pra você opções. Você poderia vir até meu escritório amanhã? Assim podemos conversar sobre um contrato de gravação com minha gravadora, eu iria adorar ter você trabalhando comigo Mitchie. Quando é sua reunião com Axel?

-Na quinta, então eu poderia ir amanhã – eu disse tentando esconder a euforia que estava sentindo por dentro. Dois dos maiores produtores musicais estavam interessados em assinar comigo, isso era surreal demais.

- Isso é perfeito, deixa eu pegar um cartão com o endereço – ele pegou o cartão no bolso do paletó e me entregou – Você pode estar em meu escritório as 8:00?

- Estarei lá. – falei sorrindo.

- Ótimo, te vejo amanhã Mitchie – ele falou sorrindo também – Novamente foi um prazer te conhecer.

- Igualmente, o prazer é meu – apertei sua mão me despedindo, ele deu adeus a minhas amigas também e saiu, e eu estava totalmente entorpecida com o que tinha acabado de acontecer.

- OMG – foi Taylor que quebrou o silencio – isso sinceramente acabou de acontecer? você tem reunião com dois produtores.

-SUA PUTA SORTUDA, PUTA QUE PARIU, EU NÃO ACREDITO. MITCHIE POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ SURTANDO? – Miley estava gritando escandalosamente, fazendo com que todas as pessoas olhassem para nós.

- Eu não estou me sentindo bem, eu preciso sentar – falei, Taylor e Miley me levou para uma mesa no canto, onde me sentei e fiquei olhando para os dois cartões em minhas mãos – Eu não consigo acreditar que isso está finalmente acontecendo.

- Pode acreditar, você trabalhou duro para isso e você merece – Taylor falou me abraçando – Você não tem noção o quão orgulhosa estou de você.

-Taylor tem razão, se tem uma pessoa que merece isso é você. – Miley me abraçou também – Mas vamos embora que você precisa ligar para seus pais ainda, eles devem estar acordados até agora, esperando você ligar. – ela falou pegando minhas coisas e me puxando para saída.

Cheguei ao meu apartamento e a primeira coisa que fiz foi ligar para meus pais, minha mãe atendeu e eu contei tudo o que tinha acontecido essa noite, ela chorou muito, porque ela estava muito feliz que eu estava realizando meu sonho, falei com meu pai durante um tempo também e ele disse que estava muito orgulhoso. Desliguei o telefone e fui dormir logo em seguida, eu não sabia que estava tão cansada até deitar em minha cama.

* * *

Acordei cedo na manhã seguinte, fiz minha higiene matinal tomei banho e fui me preparar para minha reunião, depois de pronta, fui até a cozinha preparar o café, meu telefone começou tocar e eu me apressei a atender, era Taylor.

- Bom dia Tay – falei animada.

- Bom dia, como você está? animada para reunião?

- Muito, eu não sei o que esperar,mas estou ansiosa.

- Ok. liguei para desejar boa sorte, Miley queria falar com você também, mas ela teve que sair cedo – Taylor fez uma pausa antes de continuar – Alex também te desejou sorte, mesmo que você não precise, porque os dois vão ser loucos de não querer trabalhar com você imediatamente. Essas foram suas palavras exatas – ela concluiu.

- Obrigada Tay, diga a elas que eu agradeço todo o apoio – suspirei antes de perguntar o que fazia tempo que queria saber – Posso te perguntar algo? – ela disse que sim e eu continuei – Alex voltou com Julieta? – eu sei que era para eu estar com raiva dela, mas minha curiosidade falou mais alto.

- Eu não sei Mitchie, não falamos sobre isso, este assunto é como proibido aqui, mas eu sei que Julieta ainda liga para ela, mas não sei se elas estão saindo juntas. Me desculpa não saber te responder.

- Está tudo bem, eu nem deveria ter perguntado, porque isso não me interessa mais. – antes de Taylor me questionar sobre isso eu me despedi, agradecendo mais uma vez sua ligação.

Já estava no meu caminho para o escritório. Cheguei e paguei o taxi saindo logo em seguida, entrei no prédio e caminhei até a recepção.

-Bom dia, eu tenho uma reunião com o Sr. Cesário, eu sou..

- Mitchie, Sr. Cesário já está esperando por você, me acompanhe por favor – a recepcionista me falou com um sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigada..

- Ashley

- Ok, obrigada Ashley – ela sorriu de novo e eu podia jurar que ela piscou para mim. Ashley era uma garota muito bonita, ela era do meu tamanho ou um pouco mais baixa, seu cabelo era loiro e seu olhos eram castanho claro.

- Chegamos, você pode entrar que ele está esperando – ela falou nunca deixando o sorriso vacilar – boa sorte.

- Obrigada. – sorri para ela e entrei na sala.

- Mitchie é um prazer ver você de novo sente se por favor – ele falou enquanto apertava minha mão.

- Estou feliz em estar aqui – falei me sentando.

- Então, vamos ao que interessa não é. – ele falou se sentando também – eu pedi essa reunião com você, apenas para uma formalidade, como já disse para você Mitchie, eu gostei muito de você, e eu vejo muito potencial em você e se trabalharmos juntos você vai ser grande. Eu quero assinar com você Mitchie, mas eu sei que você tem outra proposta.

- Sim. – eu não sabia o que falar.

-Nossa gravadora é grande Mitchie, temos contratos com grandes nomes da música, e eu quero fazer o seu nome grande também.

-Como vai funcionar esse contrato? – questionei e ele sorriu.

-Você escreve a maioria das suas músicas não é? – acenei positivamente – Eu vi o seu material e fiquei muito impresionado, nós pretendemos no primeiro momento gravar um single e o lançar na internet e nas rádios para que as pessoas possam te conhecer melhor, independente do single ficar popular ou não, o que eu acho muito difícil que não fique, nós vamos gravar todo um álbum logo em seguida com músicas suas e músicas escrita por outros compositores. O processo de escolhas de quais músicas vão estar no álbum, será em conjunto com você e uma equipe da gravadora, o processo de gravação de um cd demora um pouco, então você terá muito trabalho durante esse tempo com gravação e divulgação, pode ficar um pouco louco as vezes,mas vale a pena, você vai ver. Quando você assinar o contrato, você será exclusividade da gravadora, o contrato será de no mínimo quatro anos podendo se extender caso você queira. Voce terá toda uma equipe necessária para te ajudar no processo de gravação e divulgação,então não se preocupe, você pode escolher seu gerente, caso não conheça nenhum eu posso te indicar. – ele explicou mais algumas coisas sobre o contrato e sobre a gravadora – Você tem alguma dúvida?

- Não, nenhuma em relação ao contrato, mas eu tenho uma pergunta.

- Vai em frente, pode perguntar

- Eu sou gay, e eu não quero esconder isso de ninguém, há um problema em relação a isso? – falei nervosa olhando para ele.

- Problema nenhum, não nos intrometemos na vida pessoal de nenhum de nossos artistas, e isso não influência a pessoa que você é, então não há problema algum em relação a isso – ele sorriu e eu fiquei aliviada – Porém há algo que eu não falei– ele falou, e eu fiquei tensa.

- O que seria isso.

- Este escritório que estamos é apenas uma filial, a gravadora e escritório principal é em Los Angeles, todos nossos novos artistas precisão ir pra lá. – ele ficou me olhando, e eu tinha perdido o dom da fala novamente – Espero que isso não seja um empecilho para você assinar conosco.

- Los Angeles? Eu não conheço ninguém em Los Angeles.

- Eu sei que é uma surpresa pra você, no entanto você não vai precisar se preocupar com moradia ou transporte, como você é uma promessa que eu estou apostando todas minhas fichas, a gravadora irá pagar tudo para você, um apartamento e carro. – ele terminou – Você não precisa me dar uma resposta agora Mitchie, eu sei que você tem outra reunião na quinta, então eu vou esperar por sua decisão depois de sua reunião, mas eu vou esperar ansiosamente por sua ligação para assinar um contrato conosco.

- Obrigada, por me dar esse tempo, eu juro que vou pensar sobre toda sua proposta, eu adorei, e tenho quase 100% de certeza que vou assinar com você, mas eu te ligo para falar minha decisão, isso está ok?

- Está perfeito, vou esperar você me ligar. – ele sorriu – acho que é isso, nós acabamos aqui. – eu me levantei

- Posso te fazer outra pergunta? – ele acenou – O Sr. trabalha neste escritório? com quem eu irei trabalhar em Los Angeles?

- Não estou aqui de passagem, por isso estava no bar aquela noite, eu trabalho no escritório de Los Angeles, irei embora na terça. Então quando você assinar conosco você vai ser capaz de ver muito de mim. – ele sorriu.

- Ok. Vai ser bom ver um rosto conhecido. Obrigada de novo Sr. Cesário – falei apertando sua mão me despedindo.

- Espero sua ligação – ele falou enquanto me afastava

- Certo – acenei minha mão me dirigindo a recepção novamente.

- Será que você vai ser nossa nova estrela? – a garota que me levou até a sala me perguntou. Eu sorri para ela.

- Eu não sei, vamos saber até segunda – respondi.

- Espero que dê certo, se você for talentosa o tanto que você é bonita, sua carreira vai explodir em breve – eu fiquei corada com isso – pena que mesmo você assinando conosco não vou te ver muito porque os novos artistas vão para Los Angeles – ela falou olhando pra mim.

- Obrigada – não sabia mais o que falar depois disso.

- Nós devíamos comemorar, você não acha? – cara eu nunca vi uma garota tão atirada. Sim eu já vi, mas apenas quando estavam sob efeito de álcool, não sóbria desse jeito – eu conheço um lugar muito agradável, eu podia te levar para jantar, e depois podemos ir para minha casa beber um pouco e conversar – algo me diz que ela não estava afim de conversar, mas qual era o problema, eu estava solteira.

- Eu iria adorar – falei pegando meu celular – anota seu número no meu celular – falei entregando meu celular e ela me deu o dela para que eu pudesse anotar meu número – Estou curiosa sobre uma coisa – ela me olhou – Como você sabia que eu era gay?... você sabe certo? – questionei curiosa.

- Sim eu sei, é que eu tenho um ótimo gaydar – ela falou sorrindo – Estou brincando, eu só resolvi arriscar, porque você é muito bonita, então eu pensei, porque não? se ela não for ela vai apenas me rejeitar. – ela deu de ombros, e eu sorri para seu raciocínio, eu fiquei imaginando, quantas vezes essa garota já não fez isso.

- Ok. Eu te ligo – falei me despedindo dela. Eu fiquei animada para sair com ela, desde que Alex e eu terminamos que eu não durmo com ninguém. Não é como se eu fosse namorar ela depois disso, ela só queria se divertir e eu também.

* * *

Eu sai com Ashley naquela noite, dormimos juntas, foi uma ótima noite, eu tinha contado para ela o porque de eu não ter assinado no mesmo dia. Ela me disse que não é só porque ela trabalhava lá, mas que eu deveria muito considerar a oferta mesmo se fosse para me mudar, porque segundo ela a empresa é incrível. Eu sai de sua casa só no dia seguinte, fui para o meu apartamento cedo, porque precisava me preparar para minha outra reunião.

Encontrei o Sr. Turner três horas depois. Ele me disse basicamente a mesma coisa que o Sr. Cesário me falou, ele também não via nenhum problema pelo fato de eu ser gay. Eu disse para ele sobre minha outra proposta de contrato, e ele falou que cobria tudo o que Sr. Cesário me ofereceu, a gravadora do Sr. Turner era grande também e muito conhecida por lançar ótimos artistas, eu sinceramente ainda não acredito como eu tive essa sorte de poder escolher entre os melhores produtores. Sr. Turner me deu um tempo para tomar minha decisão assim como Sr. Cesário.

Eu estava em meu apartamento pensando o que eu deveria fazer, eu estava tão confusa. Nova York, sempre foi meu sonho, eu queria construir minha vida e minha carreira aqui, eu apenas achava tão difícil ficar aqui depois de tudo o que aconteceu. Eu não estava mais com raiva de Alex, mas me sentia tão vazia ainda, toda vez que eu a via, meu coração despedaçava porque ela não estava comigo. Eu liguei para minha mãe, ela disse que me apoiaria em qualquer decisão que tomasse. Eu já tinha tomado minha decisão, por isso estava tão arrasada, eu ia deixar minhas amigas e o amor da minha vida aqui, mas eu sei que eu precisava disso.

Havia ligado para o Sr. Cesário, deixando ele saber sobre minha decisão, ele ficou muito feliz, nos encontramos na segunda mesmo para acertamos os últimos detalhes antes dele deixar a cidade. Ele já havia ligado para sua equipe de Los Angeles e eles já estavam providenciando um apartamento e meu carro, eu havia recebido um cheque de bônus adiantado e teria apenas uma semana para deixar a cidade. Liguei para Taylor e Miley para elas me encontrarem em um restaurante. Eu já estava esperando por elas.

- Hey Mitchie – Taylor falou assim que chegou, me levantei e a abracei e abracei Miley logo em seguida.

- Quais são as novidades, você já decidiu com quem você vai trabalhar? – Miley falou se sentando. – Como foi a reunião? – eu tinha conversado com elas apenas o essencial desde que elas estavam muito ocupadas com o trabalho.

- Foi tudo bem, as duas são ótimas gravadoras e os dois são pessoas incríveis, foi basicamente a mesma coisa de uma gravadora para outra – contei para elas sobre o que eu havia conversado com os dois homens alguns dias atrás – A diferença é que em uma eu trabalharia aqui, e a outra é em Los Angeles. – as duas me olharam desconfiadas.

- Você vai assinar com a gravadora daqui já que é quase a mesma coisa – Miley olhou para mim, e eu mordi o lábio – Mitchie me diz que você não está pesando ir embora – ela falou mais suave – Você já decidiu não é? – ela falou triste.

- Sim, eu vou para Los Angeles.

- Por que Mitchie? se elas são parecidas porque você não fica aqui perto da gente? você sempre sonhou com tudo isso aqui, por que você quer ir para tão longe agora – Taylor falou como que se tentando colocar algum juízo em minha cabeça. Eu apenas suspirei e olhei para baixo.

- É ela não é? você não consegue supera-la e está fugindo – Miley falou e eu olhei para ela.

- Eu não estou fugindo, eu só não consigo, ainda é muito difícil pra mim, talvez longe de tudo isso eu possa ficar melhor – dei uma pausa – Eu sei que Nova York era meu sonho, mas eu posso transferi-lo para outro lugar – as duas garotas estavam com lágrimas nos olhos – Por favor, eu preciso do apoio de vocês, se eu não tiver isso, eu não vou conseguir. – falei chorando agora.

- Você sempre terá nosso apoio Mitchie – Miley falou – É só que já foi tão difícil, quando você se mudou para outro apartamento e agora você vai mudar de cidade, eu vou sentir tanto sua falta – Miley chorou – Eu odeio tanto Alex neste momento, por ser o motivo de você ir para longe de nós.

- Miley, por favor, não a culpe ok. Ela não tem culpa de nada, é minha decisão, só acho que será bom pra mim, ela não tem culpa, não faça isso com ela. – eu não queria ter sido o motivo de Alex e Miley não se falar mais, eu sei que Alex está magoada por perder duas pessoas que eram tão próximas a ela, eu estava tentando fazer com que Miley esquecesse toda essa raiva que ela tinha de Alex, mas estava cada vez mais difícil.

- Se você acha que vai ser melhor pra você, eu apoio você 100%, mas tem uma condição é claro – olhei para Taylor para que ela continuasse – Desde que somos suas melhores amigas, eu exijo que você nos mande uma cópia do primeiro single e álbum antes de lançar, eu quero ser capaz de escutar antes de todo mundo e poder fazer inveja nas pessoas que minha melhor amiga é famosa e eu posso escutar o material dela antes de todo mundo – eu ri.

- Fechado, vocês serão uma das primeiras. – nossa comida chegou, ficamos jogando conversa fora e comendo.

- Quando você vai? – eu sabia que Miley estava muito chateada com minha decisão, mas ela estava tentando esconder isso.

- Semana que vem – suspirei.

- O QUÊ? – as duas garotas gritaram, chamando atenção de todo mundo no restaurante.

- Eles querem começar o mais rápido possível, por isso vou semana que vem. – ficamos em silencio durante um pouco de tempo, nunca houve um silencio desagradável entre nós três, mas esse.

- A gente precisa sair para comemorar, eu sei que eu vou sentir muito sua falta, mas você está nos dando uma ótima noticia e não estamos tratando como deveria, então vamos sair para beber e comemorar muito a nova fase de sua vida, que venha muito sucesso e novos amores para você, porque você merece – Taylor falou

- Ela está certa, me desculpe por está surtando assim, isso não quer dizer que não estou muito feliz por você, e falta pouco tempo para passarmos juntas, então devemos aproveitar – Miley quem falou dessa vez, e eu estava feliz.

- Obrigada, eu também vou sentir muita saudade de vocês, mas sempre que eu puder vou visitar vocês, e vocês podem ir pra minha casa sempre que quiser. Eu amo muito vocês, e sou muito grata em ter vocês em minha vida.

- Awn, nós amamos você também, muito – Miley falou e se levantou para me abraçar, eu devolvi o abraço forte, sabendo o tanto que iria me fazer falta, Taylor me abraçou com a mesma intensidade.

A semana passou tão rápida, eu tinha tanta coisa para resolver antes de sair, fui pedir minha demissão definitiva ao Sr. Laritate, eu o agradeci por ter sido tão compreensivo comigo quando eu mais precisei, ele disse que estava muito feliz por mim e que com certeza compraria minha música e que quando eu estivesse fazendo show ele iria me ver. Fui até ao bar que eu tocava para me despedir. Tive que falar com minha corretora para rescindir meu contrato de locação, a multa foi paga pela gravadora. Eu tive um tempo para sair com Ashley de novo, ela falou que quando eu estivesse na cidade era para eu ir vê-la.

Eu iria viajar amanhã de madrugada, Taylor e Miley vieram na parte da tarde para se despedir, porque elas não seriam capazes de vir mais tarde porque iriam a um passeio de família com a família Gray e só voltariam no dia seguinte, eu tinha enviado uma mensagem para Alex me despedindo, que ela me retornou logo em seguida.

Era 10:00 e eu estava sentada no meu sofá assistindo TV. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em Alex, eu não seria capaz de ir embora sem ver o rosto dela novamente. Depois de um grande debate interno, eu me levantei e me dirigi até sua casa, eu não poderia me despedir dela apenas por mensagem de texto, não depois de tudo que passamos juntas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Revisor F. sinta-se presentiada, e já estou me sentindo amada pra sempre HAHAHA. Obrigada por todos os comentários pessoal, aqui está o próximo capítulo, e provavelmente vou postar um outro amanhã. boa leitura.**

Capitulo 18

POV Alex.

Venho me sentindo tão perdida e culpada desde que me separei de Mitchie, eu tive tanto tempo livre pra pensar na maior merda que eu fiz em toda a minha vida, quer dizer como eu pude fazer isso com ela? Estava me sentindo uma hipócrita completa, porque quando Julieta me traiu, foi a pior dor que eu já tinha experimentado, e eu fiz a mesma coisa para pessoa que ficou o tempo todo ao meu lado durante toda minha fase difícil. Estava pensando como fui impulsiva, quando Julieta voltou e começou com toda a coisa do flerte, eu só ficava pensando em como eu sentia falta dela, ou pelo menos eu achava que sentia falta. Quando penso como foi a primeira vez que dormimos juntas, depois que ela voltou, eu tenho vontade de me bater. Não era algo que eu queria, não só porque eu estava em um relacionamento com Mitchie, mas não era algo que eu estava sentindo no momento, todas as borboletas no estomago e excitação. Não estava sentindo por ela o que eu sentia quando Mitchie e eu fazíamos amor. Aconteceu que Julieta continuava me provocando e dizendo coisas, que eu acabei indo junto, mas me arrependi no segundo depois, mas infelizmente eu fiz de novo. Eu dormi com ela apenas as duas vezes que fomos pegas por Mitchie e Miley não houve outras vezes, sim eu estava enganando Mitchie durante duas semanas, mas eram apenas beijos, não que isso amenize a situação, eu a trai e pronto, e me arrependo muito por isso, meu erro foi não ter dado um basta nisso no momento que ela me beijou a primeira vez, eu estava me sentindo tão culpada que não tive coragem suficiente em dizer para Mitchie, mas acabou que eu piorei ainda mais tudo. A pior parte disso tudo é que eu descobri que eu amo Mitchie, eu queria ter descoberto isso antes de ter feito tudo que eu fiz pra ela. Eu achava que eu ainda amava Julieta por toda nossa história e tempo que ficamos juntas, mas depois desse tempo todo de reflexão, eu descobri que eu deixei de amá-la depois que ela me traiu, tive tempo de ver o quão manipuladora ela era, eu estava tão cega, eu não acredito que eu deixei ela me afastar de Mitchie. A primeira vez que ela veio para Nova York, todas aquelas lágrimas que me dão raiva agora, eu devia ter visto o quão ruim ela era pra mim, eu nunca deveria ter a deixado voltar para minha vida. Ela ainda me liga todo dia, muitas vezes eu nem atendo, ela quer que a gente saia junto ou pede pra voltar, já que eu estou solteira de novo, mas eu não quero mais, eu não a amo, ela só prejudicou meu relacionamento.

Era 7:00, eu tinha acabado de receber uma mensagem de Mitchie se despedindo. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que ela estava indo embora. Eu já tinha chorado muito por isso desde que Taylor me falou, quer dizer eu estava muito feliz que ela estava realizando seu sonho, mas eu estava desolada, porque talvez eu nunca mais a visse pessoalmente e isso estava me matando por dentro. Eu queria ir até ao apartamento dela e dizer o quanto eu estou arrependida por tudo o que fiz, e o quanto eu a amo, mas eu sei que não era justo com ela, não depois de tudo, então eu apenas mandei uma mensagem de volta, dizendo adeus e desejando boa sorte.

- Só um minuto – fui tirada da minha profunda reflexão pelo barulho de batidas na porta.

- Oi Alex – alguém realmente deve me odiar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – falei com raiva ao ver Julieta na minha porta.

- Você não atende minhas ligações, então eu resolvi vir até aqui – ela falou já entrando no meu apartamento.

- Talvez tenha uma razão para eu não atender suas chamadas. – falei em tom de deboche.

- O que está acontecendo com você Alex? – Julieta falou cruzando os braços – Você vem me ignorando durante dias, eu achei que iríamos ficar juntas de novo, porque as coisas não podem voltar como elas eram antes, hã?

- Nós nunca mais vamos ficar juntas de novo, ok?

- Eu te amo Alex, e mesmo você negando isso, eu sei que você me ama também. – ela falou se aproximando de mim

- Eu não amo mais você. Será que você pode entender isso?

- Então quer dizer que você finge amar alguém, só pra levar para cama, e depois descarta como se não fosse nada? – eu fiquei muita irritada depois que ela falou isso.

- Você está falando sério? Eu disse pra você que não queria, mas você continuou me perturbando com palavras, e eu cai como uma idiota.

- Você não pareceu se importar com isso, quando estava nua em cima de mim – eu podia ver que ela estava irritada também, mas eu não me importava mais.

- Este foi o maior erro que eu cometi na minha vida, eu nunca deveria ter voltado com você, depois do que você fez comigo, você não me ama, você só não suportava a idéia de me ver com Mitchie, você destruiu o que eu tinha de mais precioso na minha vida. Eu sei que não foi apenas sua culpa, eu só fui idiota o suficiente para cair na sua armadilha.

- Que bonitinho, você acha que ela vai te perdoar? Não seja ingênua Alex, ela nunca vai esquecer que viu a linda namorada entre as pernas da ex namorada. – eu olhei para ela um pouco espantada.

- Como você sabe que ela viu a gente? Eu não contei isso pra você. – ela sorriu debochada.

- No dia que ela apareceu aqui, eu ouvi ela chamando por você, mas eu queria que ela visse a namorada perfeita dela dormindo com outra pessoa, enquanto ela chamava você, eu gemia mais alto para que você não fosse capaz de ouvi-la e parar o que estava fazendo, eu queria que ela visse. – eu não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo – Você precisava ver o olhar dela, tão quebrada... Eu só não entendi porque ela demorou tanto para terminar com você.- eu queria tanto bater nela agora.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso, por que? – eu queria entender os motivos.

- Porque você é minha, ela não tinha o direito de se intrometer entre nós. Eu precisava machucar ela o mesmo tanto que ela me machucou quando resolveu ficar com você. – falou como se não fosse nada.

- Eu não sou sua, você me deixou, e ela era minha namorada, eu não acredito que você fez tudo isso só para magoá-la.

- Não só por causa disso, isso foi apenas um bônus, eu fiz isso porque eu queria você de volta, e pra ter de volta, você precisava terminar com ela. Eu fiz isso porque eu te amo. Será que você não entende?

- Você é doente, isso não é amor, não vamos voltar a namorar. nunca

- Por que? Você espera que Mitchie te aceite de volta? – ela debochou.

- Não me importa se ela vai me aceitar de volta, o que importa é que eu a amo muito, e mesmo que eu não fique com ela, eu não quero você de volta. – o sorriso dela caiu.

- Por favor Alex, nós éramos felizes, você lembra?

- Nós éramos Julieta, mas acabou, eu não quero mais, você precisa me deixar em paz. – ela me olhou por vários minutos sem falar nada.

- Podemos, pelo menos ser amigas? – ela perguntou olhando pra mim.

- Não sei se isso será possível, não depois do que você fez para me separar de Mitchie – Julieta baixou a cabeça soltando um longo suspiro. Alguém começou bater em minha porta. E eu suspirei alto. Hoje era o dia das visitas. Quando abri eu não podia acreditar. Eu não imaginei vê-la tão cedo.

- Hey – Mitchie falou com um sorriso tímido.

- Hey – devolvi o sorriso.

- Oh desculpe você está ocupada, eu deveria ter ligado antes – ela falou sem jeito quando viu Julieta em pé perto da cozinha.

- Não, não estou ocupada, você pode entrar, Julieta já estava de saída.

- Eu não estava de saída, nós estamos conversando ainda Alex – como eu nunca tinha percebido o quão irritante era Julieta.

- Não, nós terminamos, eu não tenho mais nada pra falar com você, então por favor vai embora.

- Alex, não seja assim – ela falou com voz de bebê o que me irritou mais ainda.

- Eu estou falando sério se você não sair, eu vou te colocar pra fora a força – falei trancando os dentes.

- Ok.., eu vou te ligar – ela falou indo em direção a porta, passando por Mitchie.

- Não se incomode em me ligar, porque eu não vou atender. – gritei enquanto ela saia do apartamento.

- Wow.., que clima – Mitchie falou levantando uma sobrancelha – Problemas no relacionamento de novo?

- O que? Não estamos namorando – expliquei.

- Não – Mitchie questionou como se não acreditasse muito.

- Não – suspirei – Ela quer que a gente volte, mas eu não quero.

- E por que você não quer? – me perguntou curiosa.

- Porque eu não a amo mais. – falei olhando em seus olhos.

- Sério..,, nossa eu pensei...- ela parou – não importa, bom eu vim aqui me despedi de você, eu não podia fazer isso por meio de mensagem, eu queria fazer pessoalmente. – falou em um tom triste.

- Eu fico feliz que você tenha vindo, eu queria ir até lá, mas não sabia como você reagiria, então preferi ficar. – nós ficamos nos olhando durante um tempo até Mitchie desviar o olhar.

- Bom é isso, vem me dar um abraço – ela abriu os braços e eu a abracei como se minha vida dependesse disso.- Vou sentir sua falta Alex – ela sussurrou.

- Eu também vou sentir sua falta – não conseguia largar Mitchie – eu sinto muito – comecei a chorar – sinto muito por ter feito você sofrer, eu espero que você me perdoe um dia, eu sinto muito Mitchie. – deixei escapar um soluço. – me perdoa por favor...

- Eu sei Alex – ela me segurou mais forte – eu perdoo você, eu já tinha te perdoado por isso não conseguiria ir embora sem antes te dizer isso. – continuamos abraçadas – shh, não chore, eu perdoo você, tudo bem – ela se afastou um pouco para limpar minhas lágrimas que caiam cada vez mais.

- Você é a pessoa mais especial que eu conheço – ela sorriu um pouco – Eu te amo Mitchie – ela parou o polegar em minha bochecha e olhou pra mim.

- O que? – falou um pouco incerta no significado da palavra.

- Eu amo você – repeti – eu estou apaixonada por você Mitchie – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Não faz isso Alex, você..,,você não pode fazer isso comigo, não agora. – ela falou balançando a cabeça.

- Eu sei que eu fui estúpida Mitchie, eu só..

- Você não me ama Alex, você está se sentindo culpada é só isso, por favor pare com isso, não fale coisas da boca para fora Alex, não cuspa isso em cima de mim, não agora, você não me ama de verdade. – ela estava olhando dentro dos meus olhos com uma intensidade que só Mitchie tinha.

- Eu sei que eu errei feio com você, e eu nunca vou me perdoar por isso..

- Alex pare, não faz isso, eu só vim dizer adeus, e-eu não quero ouvir. – ela continuava com olhar fixo em mim – eu já te perdoei, você não precisa se sentir culpada ok.

- Não estou te falando isso porque me sinto culpada Mitchie. Estou falando porque é a verdade, eu amo você, eu sei que demorei para perceber isso, e eu me culpo todos os dias por não ter percebido antes o quanto eu estou apaixonada por você. – ela se afastou e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

- O que você quer de mim Alex – ela falou em um tom desesperado – Eu estou indo embora, porque você tem que me falar isso agora.

- Queria ter falado antes, mas não me sentia no direito pra isso, ainda não me sinto, mas eu precisava tirar isso do coração eu queria que você soubesse Mitchie. Os dias e meses que namoramos foram os dias mais felizes da minha vida.

- Você tem razão, você não tem o direito de me dizer isso Alex – ela estava um pouco irritada.

- Me dê uma segunda chance Mitchie. – ela me olhou durante alguns segundos.

- Eu estou indo embora Alex. – falou em um tom de voz triste. – Você mas do que ninguém sabe que relacionamentos a distância não funciona.

- Nós podemos fazer funcionar Mitchie, me dê só mais uma chance, eu vou provar pra você que vale a pena, eu sei que você está indo embora – eu estava desesperada – mas quando eu acabar minhas aulas de atuação, vou me mudar pra Los Angeles também pra ficarmos juntas, não vamos ficar tanto tempo separadas. – peguei a mão dela na minha, eu estava desesperadamente tentando controlar as lágrimas que insistiam em cair – por favor.., lembra da frase que você me disse no seu apartamento quando terminamos. Se você ama alguém deixe o ir se..

- Ele voltar é porque é para ser seu.

- Eu quero voltar pra você Mitchie, eu sou sua..., eu te amo, por favor, por favor, só mais uma chance.

- Eu não sei Alex.

- Eu sei que você não confia em mim, neste momento, mas eu vou fazer de tudo para conquistar sua confiança novamente, talvez você não me ame mais, mas eu vou fazer de tudo pra conquistar seu amor novamente. Eu só quero mais um chance Mitchie.

- Eu nunca deixei de amar você Alex, nem sei se um dia seria capaz. – eu a abracei forte, ela estava chorando também.

- Eu sei que eu machuquei você, muito – me afastei para olhar em seus olhos, eu queria transmitir sinceridade para ela – mas eu vou passar o resto da minha vida te amando e mostrando pra você o quão arrependida eu estou por ter machucado a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. – limpei algumas lágrimas dos olhos dela – eu amo você Mitchie, acredita em mim por favor, eu sei que eu não tenho direito de te pedir uma segunda chance e eu sei que não mereço você, eu vou entender se você não me der uma chance, mas...eu quero ser capaz de ser a pessoa que vai te fazer feliz, eu sei que errei muito, mas sei que posso fazer você feliz, porque o que eu sinto por você é puro e eu sei disso agora, você é a mulher que eu quero na minha vida. Por favor. – ela fechou os olhos, e eu fiquei lá limpando suas lágrimas. Ficamos assim durante muito tempo, então ela abriu os olhos e olhou para mim.

- Eu quero te dar outra chance Alex, mas eu tenho medo, eu não quero me machucar de novo.

- Eu entendo – eu não podia fazer mais nada, já tinha falado tudo, agora era com ela.

- Os inteligentes escutam a mente, os estúpidos escutam o coração – ela falou olhando pra mim novamente, nós estávamos abraçadas ainda.

- Você vai ser inteligente ou estúpida? – perguntei.

- Eu precisava ser inteligente desda vez, mas quando se trata de você, eu continuo sendo estúpida – ela sorriu me fazendo sorrir também – eu vou te dar outra chance Alex, eu vou confiar em você mais uma vez, só não me decepcione de novo.

- Eu vou te fazer a garota mais feliz desse mundo – falei a segurando mais forte – obrigada Mitchie por me dar uma nova chance – falei enquanto a puxava para um beijo que me fez tanta falta. O beijo começou doce e lento mas logo eu aprofundei já pedindo passagem para minha língua ela abriu a boca sem problemas. Uma das minhas mãos segurou sua nuca e a outra apertava sua cintura. Mitchie não conseguia parar os gemidos. Minha mão foi para dentro da camisa que ela usava onde apertei sua pele nua fazendo a me apertar mais contra ela, eu já estava perdida no sentimento de senti-la de novo, mas ela separou o beijo ofegante e se afastou um pouco.

- Por mais que eu esteja adorando isso, eu preciso ir pra casa terminar de arrumar o resto das minhas coisas e me preparar para viagem – ela falou em um sussurro.

- Ok, hã...

- O que foi Alex, algo errado? – ela falou preocupada.

- Não, é só – cocei atrás da minha cabeça – eu vou sentir muito sua falta.

- Eu também, como nós vamos fazer isso, quer dizer, eu sei que você vai se mudar assim que suas aulas terminarem, que é daqui.. – ela parou para contar olhando para cima e apertando os olhos, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir do quão adorável ela era – cinco meses? – ela perguntou e eu acenei – então quer dizer que não vamos passar ação de graças, nem natal e nem ano novo juntas. – ela fez beicinho. Estávamos no fim do mês de setembro e minhas aulas só iriam terminar em março se tudo corresse como planejado.

- Eu sinto muito – continuávamos abraçadas, eu nunca queria solta-la, nunca mais – Você não vai passar ação de graças e natal com seus pais?

- Eu pretendo, mas não sei como vai ser esse negocio de contrado e divulgação, eu não sei se vou estar ocupada em uma dessas datas.

- Bom se você for passar com seus pais, nós podemos juntar as famílias e passar todos juntos, desde que você é minha namorada novamente, não vejo porque ficarmos separadas – falei com um sorriso, amando falar essa palavra novamente "namorada".

- OOhh, namorada?!, não lembro de você ter me pedido novamente – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, o que eu achava extremamente sexy.

- Vamos lá, eu preciso fazer isso?! – ela continuou me olhando com um sorriso divertido – ok. Mitchie você aceita ser minha namorada? Outra vez?

- Sim eu aceito – ela falou sorrindo me beijando novamente, eu adorava os beijos de Mitchie, ela puxou a cabeça pra trás – Reunir as duas famílias soa como um bom plano. – ela me deu mais um selinho – eu preciso ir.

- Eu vou com você, eu te ajudo arrumar o resto de suas coisas e depois te levo ao aeroporto, tudo bem?

- Perfeito - ela pegou sua bolsa e olhou pra mim - então, vamos?

- Vamos.

Fomos ao apartamento de Mitchie, a ajudei com o resto de suas coisas e ficamos nos beijando até a hora que ela precisava sair. Falamos como podemos fazer enquanto estamos distantes, como mensagem, ligações e skype. Eu estava tão feliz que estávamos juntas novamente e triste porque demorei tanto para falar pra ela, talvez se tivesse dito antes ela não estaria indo embora agora. Mas tudo acontece por uma razão, talvez esse seja o melhor pra Mitchie, talvez tudo tenha acontecido, para ela se mudar. Infelizmente não dormimos juntas, por mais que eu estivesse muito excitada só de beijar Mitchie, nós não tínhamos tempo para isso o que me deixou muito frustrada e tenho certeza que ela também ficou. Eu estava tão agradecida pelo perdão e voto de confiança que Mitchie me deu depois de tudo. Mitchie era diferente, ela tinha o coração mais puro que eu já vi e eu não poderia estar mais feliz de ter uma pessoa assim ao meu lado.

Levei Mitchie ao aeroporto, ficamos abraçadas até os passageiros de seu voo serem chamados para embarcar. Choramos muito na hora da despedida, mas prometemos uma para outra que nada mais poderia nos separar que nos manteríamos fieis e seriamos honestas quando algo nos incomodasse, e desta vez eu cumpriria minha palavra.

- Me liga quando chegar ok? – falei enquanto limpava suas lágrimas.

- Ok. Eu ligo. – ela ainda estava chorando.

- Não chore meu anjo, logo vamos estar juntas de novo – falei dando um beijo doce em seus lábios macios.

- Eu te amo Alex.

- Eu também te amo Mitchie, muito – sorri porque pela primeira vez eu podia falar isso para ela de coração – Você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida – segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos e a beijei novamente.

- Eu tenho que ir – ela falou triste – Até mais Alex.

- Até mais Mitchie – ela começou se afastar – EU TE AMO. – gritei chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas, mas eu não me importava.

- Também te amo – ela só mexeu os lábios porque já estava longe de mim. Ela desapareceu no portão de embarque e eu pude chorar novamente, era uma mistura de sentimentos, saudade, alegria, alivio, gratidão e principalmente amor.


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

POV Mitchie

Já se passaram algumas semanas desde que eu cheguei em Los Angeles, eu nunca pensei que seria tão cansativo, eu não tinha tempo para nada. Eu chegava na gravadora cedo e só saia de lá tarde da noite, eu revezava entre gravação e reuniões. Tudo estava indo muito bem, tinha acabado de gravar a música que será meu primeiro single, que seria lançado na próxima semana. Minha equipe de publicidade era muito boa, eu ainda nem tinha lançado minha música, mas muita gente já me conhecia. Eles tinham gravado vários vídeos de covers e até músicas originais minhas que não seriam lançadas, e colocaram no youtube, anunciando como nova promessa da gravadora, eu fiquei feliz como o quanto as pessoas foram receptivas. Eu tinha contratado um gerente também o nome dela era Sarah, ela é uma ótima pessoa e tem me ajudado bastante.

Apesar de estar tão distante, Alex e eu estávamos muito bem, nos falávamos ou mandávamos mensagens de texto todos os dias, era uma das coisas que eu não abria mão. Ela está sendo tão doce que as vezes eu tenho medo que tudo seja apenas um sonho. Alex havia me falado que ela e Miley entraram em uma briga feia quando ela soube que estávamos juntas de novo, ela brigou comigo também, falando que eu não estava sendo racional, mas aparentemente depois de um tempo ela aceitou e ela e Alex estão se reaproximando o que me deixa muito feliz.

- Mitchie nós estaremos tirando as fotos para a capa do single amanhã cedo tudo bem? – Marcus um dos muitos membros da equipe me falou.

- Ok.

- Vou mandar um carro para te pegar – eu apenas acenei. Eu ganhei um carro quando cheguei aqui, mas se eu o usei três vezes é muito, sempre tem alguém que me leva em todos os lugares.

- Como estão tratando minha nova estrela? – Brown entrou no estúdio se aproximando para me abraçar

- Estão me tratando muito bem, obrigada. – sorri para ele

- Isso é ótimo. Já temos uma data para o lançamento oficial do single. – falou se sentando ao meu lado – Será na terça feira no programa do Ryan Secreats, mas já providenciei para tocar a música em mais dez rádios no mesmo dia.

- Wow, sério?! Isso é incrível. – eu estava muito animada que finalmente meu sonho estava se tornando realidade.

- E você não vai acreditar o que eu consegui pra você – minha gerente Sarah falou.

- O quê? – Sarah e Brown trocaram olhares e sorrisos – Você está me matando de curiosidade.

- Eu consegui uma entrevista pra você, sua primeira entrevista – Sarah finalmente falou.

- Sério! Onde? Quando? Com quem? – os dois riram da minha ansiedade.

- Hey se acalma – Sarah fez mais um pouco de suspense – Você tem uma entrevista com Ellen na quarta feira, depois do lançamento do single e você vai cantar no show.

- Puta. Que. Pariu. Eu vou estar na Ellen?! – eles acenaram – Você é a melhor gerente e você é o melhor produtor que alguém poderia ter. Caralho eu não acredito.

- Eu sei, eu sou demais – Sarah falou com um sorriso – Mitchie eu sei que você não é de xingar muito, mas você faz isso quando está muito animada ou nervosa, mas eu tenho que te pedir, no dia da entrevista, por favor, se controla ok. – eu ri.

- Pode deixar – meu telefone começou a tocar, eu peguei do meu bolso e vi o rosto que eu não conseguia enjoar – posso fazer minha pausa agora. – eles acenaram, e eu sai para um lugar mais reservado – Hey.

- _**Oi meu amor, eu estou com tanta saudade de você**_ – Alex sempre trazia um sorriso ao meu rosto falando coisas assim.

- Eu também estou com muita saudade de você.

- _**Escuta, eu consegui uma folga de quatro dias no próximo fim de semana. Será que eu posso ir te visitar ou você vai estar muito ocupada?**_ – Alex falou com insegurança.

- É claro que você pode vir, mesmo se eu estiver ocupada eu vou ter certeza de passar tempo suficiente com você.

- _**Passar o dia inteiro com você, isso seria tempo suficiente, mas eu vou me contentar com algumas horas**_. – podia sentir o sorriso em sua voz. – _**Estou vendo e ouvindo muito de você ultimamente.**_

- Ah falando nisso você não vai acreditar.

- _**O quê?**_

- Meu single vai ser lançado terça feira, sabe onde? – ela disse que não – Ryan Secreats e eu tenho uma entrevista e uma apresentação ao vivo sabe com quem?

- _**Não tenho idéia.**_

- Ellen – Alex gritou no telefone de animação e eu tive que tirar da orelha para não ficar surda.

- _**Puta merda Mitchie, isso é maravilhoso, não acredito amor, você merece tanto isso, eu te amo tanto e estou tão orgulhosa de você**_ – Alex falou emocionada – _**eu ainda não ouvi a música, você vai me fazer ouvir junto com todo mundo.**_ – essa garota é tão manhosa às vezes.

- Eu terminei ela hoje, todos os arranjos e tudo, e vou te mandar no seu e-mail, assim que eu chegar em casa.

- _**Isso é ótimo...eu tenho uma novidade também**_ – ela estava animada

- O quê é?

- _**Um dos meus professores de atuação tem um amigo que é diretor, e ele estava precisando de alguém para atuar em dois episódios do seriado novo que ele está dirigindo, e meu professor me indicou, eu fiz o teste hoje, e adivinha quem vai aparecer na TV.**_

- AAAHHHHHH – gritei de animação – eu sabia que alguém finalmente notaria o quão incrível você é amor, eu estou tão feliz.

- _**Eu também, quer dizer é uma pequena participação mas isso é um grande passo pra mim.**_

- Mitchie precisamos voltar – Sarah me chamou

- Eu preciso ir amor, parabéns você vai se sair muito bem, eu mal posso esperar pra ver você semana que vem.

_**- Eu também não, sabe, eu comprei uma lingerie nova que eu estou doida pra mostra pra você, e eu não queria fazer isso em uma das nossas conversas pelo skype tem que ser pessoalmente, acho que você vai adorar.**_ – ela falou em um tom rouco, eu fechei os olhos com força para tentar não imagina-la só de calcinha e sutiã, mas foi tarde demais o pensamento invadiu minha mente.

- Você é má Alex Russo, como você me fala algo assim quando estou prestes para voltar ao trabalho. Como vou me concentrar agora? – ela deu uma risadinha.

_**- Desculpa linda, foi mais forte que eu, não vejo à hora de poder te beijar, abraçar e fazer amor com você de novo.**_

- Pára com isso, você está me deixando muito quente, e eu vou desligar antes que você fale mais alguma coisa para me deixar frustrada o dia inteiro. – ela riu alto agora – Tchau Alex. Eu te amo.

- _**Eu também te amo, muito. Beijos.**_ – desligamos o telefone, e eu me dirigi de volta ao estúdio.

O resto da semana foi um borrão pra mim, já era terça feira dia do lançamento do single na rádio, e assim que tocasse a música estaria disponível no itunes. Resolvemos escutar todos juntos na gravadora, Alex já tinha me mandado uma mensagem que estava acordada e ela e as garotas estavam esperando a música tocar na rádio apesar de já terem escutado. Eu estava muito animada e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo.

_**É isso ai galera essa foi Rihana e agora nós vamos tocar um lançamento a música já está disponível no itunes ela é a nova promessa da música pop esta é Mitchie Torres com seu novo single Neon lights.**_

Todo mundo começou a gritar e se abraçar quando a música terminou.

_**Não deixe de comprar a música no itunes pessoal, eu vou fazer isso agora. **_

- Isso foi incrível, eu nunca imaginaria que eu me ouviria em uma rádio, parece um sonho – falei sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

- Não é um sonho Mitchie você é incrível e todo mundo precisa saber disso – Brown disse me abraçando. Eu estava conversando com o pessoal quando meu telefone começou tocar.

- Hey. Você ouviu? – falei entusiasmada.

- _**É claro que eu ouvi**_ – Alex falou alegre – _**espera um pouco Mitch...pronto, você está no viva voz.**_

_**- MITCHIE, ISSO FOI INCRIVEL. NÃO ACREDITO QUE MINHA MELHOR AMIGA É FAMOSA **_– tinha que ser Miley com este escândalo todo.

- Obrigada Miley, mas você pode parar de gritar está todo mundo olhando pra mim – falei rindo.

- _**Eu estou animada, estou autorizada a gritar...Sério Mitchie. Isso foi demais eu estou tão feliz por você.**_

- Obrigada Mi, significa muito para mim.

- _**Parabéns Mitchie, foi incrível estou muito feliz, e eu te amo**_ – Taylor.

- Eu também amo vocês, muito – eu estava um pouco emocionada.

- _**Ok, agora é só eu e você, foi incrível meu amor, eu não consigo parar de sorrir, estou parecendo uma retardada**_ – Alex riu me fazendo rir também – _**queria tanto estar ai perto de você pra te abraçar e te beijar e dizer o quanto eu estou orgulhosa de você.**_

- Eu queria que você estivesse aqui também – Sarah acenou para eu ir até lá – Amor eu preciso desligar, estão me chamando, eu falo com você mais tarde, e não esqueça de falar com as meninas da minha entrevista na Ellen amanhã.

_**- Ok. Vai lá, eu não vou esquecer, falo com você mais tarde, te amo tchau**_

- Também te amo. Tchau.

Meu single foi tocado nas outras rádios algumas vezes naquele dia, a música subiu bastante no itunes ela chegou a 64º posição e eu não poderia estar mais feliz meu primeiro single pegou top 100 do itunes no primeiro dia, era bom demais para ser verdade. Já era quarta e eu estava me dirigindo para os estúdios do programa da Ellen, eu estava tão nervosa, minhas mãos não paravam de tremer.

- Você deve ser Mitchie Torres, certo? – um cara com um fone no ouvido e um monte de papel me perguntou e eu acenei – Você pode vir por aqui, você vai fazer a maquiagem, depois uma pessoa vai te levar onde você ficará aguardando Ellen anunciar você tudo bem?

- Ok. – segui o homem até uma sala onde me sentei para que as pessoas pudessem me maquiar e arrumar meu cabelo. Quando tudo estava terminado outro rapaz me pediu para acompanhá-lo. Eu fique atrás de umas cortinas esperando meu nome ser chamado.

**Vamos receber agora uma garota nova que já está dando o que falar recebam Mitchie Torres.**

As cortinas se abriram, e eu sai caminhando até Ellen com um sorriso enorme no rosto, ela me abraçou e me convidou para me sentar.

- É um prazer receber você Mitchie

- O prazer é todo meu, obrigada por me receber é uma grande honra, eu sou uma grande fã.

- Isso é doce...Então sua música estreou ontem e eu já ouvi bastante dela na rádio. Como isso tem sido para você?

- É incrível, eu nunca poderia imaginar, quer dizer em um momento eu estava tocando em um bar e agora minha música está na rádio, é surreal.

- Você tocava em um bar? Como você foi descoberta?

- Sim eu tocava em um bar dois dias da semana. Eu mandei meu material para um monte de gravadora, então um dia eu recebi uma resposta positiva do Sr. Cesário. Ele veio me ver tocar um dia, e no outro eu estava em seu escritório conversando sobre meu futuro em sua gravadora.

- Uau, isso é incrível. – ela me fez mais algumas perguntas sobre o processo de gravação, quando sai o álbum e onde eu morava antes. – uma ultima pergunta antes de você cantar pra gente, que eu acho que todo mundo está curioso, há alguém especial em sua vida? Ou você está solteira, os garotos querem saber – houve muito barulho na platéia e eu fiquei um pouco nervosa com isso, eu olhei para minha gerente e ela acenou com a cabeça.

- Sim existe alguém especial. – falei com um sorriso tímido, e o barulho ficou mais alto.

- Então, ele é famoso? Podemos saber o nome dele? – Ellen perguntou curiosa.

- O nome dela é Alex, e ela é atriz ela vai fazer dois episódios na nova serie de TV.

- Uau. Ela! quer dizer que você joga no meu time? – seu sorriso cresceu.

- Definitivamente.

- Fico feliz por você ser tão corajosa, muitas pessoas tem medo de rejeição, mas precisamos ser honestas e Alex deve ser uma garota especial a julgar pelo enorme sorriso que apareceu no seu rosto ao menciona-la.

- Ela é muito especial pra mim, é meu primeiro amor e amor da minha vida – eu pude ouvir uns Aws da platéia, o que me deixou com as bochechas coradas.

- Isso é muito bonito, Alex é uma garota de sorte – Ellen falou sorrindo pra mim – Obrigada Mitchie pela entrevista – eu acenei – Após um pequeno intervalo, Mitchie Torres vai apresentar para nós o seu novo single Neon Lights, não saiam daí. – ela terminou de falar e depois olhou pra mim sorrindo – eu adorei entrevistar você, se você continuar sendo honesta consigo mesma você vai muito longe e eu mal posso esperar para ver as coisas que você tem para fazer.

- Obrigada. Obrigada pela oportunidade.

- Ok. Agora você precisa ir se preparar para sua apresentação, nos vemos daqui a pouco. Boa sorte.

- Obrigada – me levantei e fui em direção ao palco.

- Estamos de volta e com vocês apresentando seu novo single Neon Lights. Mitchie Torres. – a platéia aplaudiu e eu comecei meu desempenho. O nervosismo que eu estava sentindo antes tinha desaparecido completamente eu estava muito confortável no palco. Assim que terminei, todos me aplaudiram de pé. Ellen veio ao meu lado e me abraçou – Isso foi incrível sua voz é linda, parabéns.

- Obrigada – falei com um sorriso.

- Não deixem de comprar Neon Lights no itunes pessoal. Boa noite – ela se despediu e olhou para mim novamente – garota onde você estava escondida. Uau. Foi maravilhoso.

- Obrigada mais uma vez. Isso vindo de você significa muito pra mim.

Sai do estúdio e fui direto para meu apartamento, eu estava tão cansada. Alex havia me mandado uma mensagem falando que adorou a entrevista, eu tinha algumas chamadas perdidas dela deve ter sido na hora que eu estava nos bastidores ainda, acho que é por isso que ela resolveu mandar mensagem, eu ia ligar pra ela assim que eu chegasse em casa, eu tinha mensagens de Miley, Taylor, os pais de Alex, meus pais e um monte de gente que trabalhou comigo, todos eles falaram que a entrevista foi ótima e que eu arrasei na minha apresentação. Eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

Assim que cheguei em casa, eu tomei um banho e resolvi ligar para Alex. O telefone tocou várias vezes até que ela atendeu.

- Hey amor, eu não te atendi antes porque eu não tinha visto suas ligações – ela não respondeu nada – Alex? Está tudo bem?

- _**Não é Alex, ela está tomando banho**_ – eu congelei no lugar, ouvindo a voz de Julieta.

- O que você está fazendo com o telefone de Alex? – perguntei sentindo meu coração batendo mais rápido. – Onde ela está?

- _**Oh Mitchie, eu acho que você é inteligente o suficiente não é?**_ – ela falou rindo um pouco – _**Alex está tomando banho, como eu já disse, ela estava um pouco, vamos dizer, suada depois de toda nossa atividade.**_

- Eu não acredito em você – meus olhos estavam pinicando com a vontade de chorar. Isso não podia estar acontecendo novamente.

- _**Você não precisa. Você sinceramente achou que Alex havia mudado? Pobre Mitchie. Ela é minha e sempre vai ser, ela pode ter uma aventura com você, mas sempre vai voltar pra mim.**_

- Cale a boca – falei rangendo os dentes e deixando escapar uma fungada.

- _**Ah, você está chorando? Não se preocupe Mitchie, eu vou cuidar bem dela**_ – falou em uma falsa preocupação. – _**Julieta?!**_ – era a voz de Alex. E logo depois disso o telefone ficou mudo.

Eu fiquei com tanta raiva que eu joguei meu celular contra a parede fazendo ele se partir, eu me joguei contra a parede do meu quarto e gritei de raiva e frustração, eu não podia acreditar que isso estava acontecendo de novo. Eu chorei a noite inteira até dormir.

**Não sei se precisa escrever isso, mas Neon Lights é da maravilhosa Demi Lovato, assim como I Hate you, don´t live me do outro capitulo.**


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

POV Alex.

Assim que sai da minha aula, fui correndo pra casa, a entrevista de Mitchie estava para começar. Miley, Taylor e eu decidimos assistir juntas, eu tentei falar com Mitchie algumas vezes antes, mas o celular estava desligado, provavelmente ela já estava se preparando para o show. Eu queria dar boa sorte, mas vou ter que falar com ela só depois do show.

Cheguei no apartamento um pouco antes do programa começar, eu queria ter tomado um banho antes, mas ia deixar pra depois, Miley e Taylor já estavam no sofá me esperando.

- E ai já falaram alguma coisa dela? – falei jogando minha bolsa na mesa e me sentando.

- Sim, em um dos comerciais anunciaram sua performance – Taylor falou animada.

Logo o programa começou, e nós três estávamos muito ansiosas por Mitchie, eu fico imaginando como ela deve estar nesse momento.

O programa tinha acabado, e nós três estávamos com lágrimas nos olhos por estar vendo Mitchie realizar um dos seus maiores sonhos.

- Ela foi incrível – Miley falou secado as lágrimas.

- Sim, ela estava perfeita – falei ainda olhando para TV, sem acreditar que minha namorada tinha acabado de participar de um dos programas mais popular do pais – vou tentar ligar pra ela de novo.

Eu tentei ligar várias vezes, mas ela não atendeu, Miley e Taylor ligaram também mas o telefone chamava mas ninguém respondia, ela devia estar ocupada, então resolvi apenas deixar uma mensagem, ela me ligaria depois.

- Estou morrendo de fome, mas estou com muita preguiça para cozinhar – Taylor falou.

- A gente pode pedir uma pizza – Miley respondeu.

- Não, estou afim de comida, vamos naquele restaurante que tem aqui perto? – Taylor.

- Eu só vou tomar um banho, estou muito cansada – respondi já me levantando – e preciso terminar minha mala, já que vou viajar muito cedo – eu estava tão animada para ver Mitchie, que eu estava contando os segundos.

- Ok. Mas você quer comer? A gente pode te trazer alguma coisa – Miley.

- Sim, isso seria ótimo.

- Ok, vamos lá Miley – Taylor levantou pegando sua bolsa – Até mais Alex.

- Até – as duas saíram, e eu fui para meu quarto para terminar de arrumar minhas coisas para a viagem e logo depois fui para o banho. Não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei no banho. Eu sai do banheiro já vestida e secando os cabelos distraída, mas uma pessoa me deixou estranhamente nervosa.

- Julieta?! – eu chamei a garota loira que a muito tempo não via – o que você está fazendo aqui? – percebi que ela estava com meu celular na mão e tinha acabado de encerrar uma ligação – por que você está com meu celular?

- Hey Alex...estava passando por aqui e resolvi parar para falar um oi – ela falou com um sorriso ainda segurando o celular.

- Como você entrou aqui?

- Eu bati, mas ninguém atendeu, então eu empurrei a porta e ela estava aberta, então eu entrei – me aproximei dela pegando meu celular de sua mão, para descobrir que Mitchie tinha acabado de me ligar. Eu congelei – você atendeu meu celular?

- Ele não parava de tocar, então resolvi atender – olhei pra ela furiosa. Mitchie vai me matar.

- Você não tinha o direito – serrei os dentes – o que você falou pra Mitchie? Era com ela que você estava falando quando cheguei?

- Sim era ela, e não falei nada de mais – eu tentei ligar para Mitchie, mas a chamada foi direto para caixa postal. Eu comecei ficar com medo.

- O que você falou pra ela Julieta? – falei ameaçadora – não vem me dizer que não foi nada, que com certeza, você falou alguma coisa.

- Já disse não foi nada – ela se levantou se aproximando de mim – eu estava com saudade.

- Fica longe de mim – falei ainda tentando falar com Mitchie, sem sucesso – por que ela não está atendendo? – eu estava em pânico. Foi ai que tudo fez sentido – Oh não, você atendeu meu celular e logo depois ela ouviu minha voz – tentei novamente e nada – o que ela pode estar pensando agora – falei pra mim mesma me aproximando de Julieta a pegando pelo braço – Que diabos você falou pra ela? – nesse momento a porta do apartamento se abriu e Miley e Taylor entraram.

- O que essa vadia está fazendo aqui? – Miley falou com raiva.

- Eu não sei, eu sai do banho e ela estava aqui como meu celular na mão, Miley, Mitchie me ligou e ela atendeu enquanto eu não estava aqui e agora ela não atende o celular – eu já estava com olhos ardendo.

- O que você quer Julieta? – Taylor falou mais calma.

- Eu só vim ver como Alex estava.

- Eu já pedi pra você parar de me ligar e parar de tentar falar comigo, eu não quero mais nada com você será que você pode entender e me deixar em paz? – eu estava furiosa neste momento – o que você falou pra ela? - perguntei de novo.

- Espera, ela conversou com Mitchie? – Miley perguntou e eu acenei – nossa...Mitchie deve estar pirando nesse momento.

- Obrigada Miley por fazer eu me sentir pior...ela desligou o celular, ela não quer falar comigo. Como eu vou explicar isso pra ela. Eu não tenho idéia o que está passando pela cabeça dela.

- O que você falou pra ela piranha? – Miley se aproximou de Julieta.

- Eu não vou falar pra vocês – ela cruzou os braços fazendo birra e olhou pra mim – mas se eu fosse você Alex, me prepararia para arrumar outra namorada, porque não sei se Mitchie vai ser tão compreensiva dessa vez, eu...- Julieta foi interrompida depois que Miley acertou um soco no nariz dela, eu cobri minha boca e engasguei com a visão – SUA VADIA LOUCA – ela estava gritando – VOCÊ QUEBROU MEU NARIZ.

- E vou quebrar outras coisas, se você não falar que PORRA VOCÊ DISSE PRA MITCHIE – Miley falou ameaçadora.

- QUE PORRA – ela continuava gritando segurando o nariz.

- Eu estou falando sério. puta, eu disse se te visse aqui novamente eu iria acabar com você e acredite eu quero fazer isso durante muito, muito tempo, e sim hoje estou mais louca que o normal então não empurre mais sua sorte, fala logo o que você falou no maldito telefone – ela segurava seu nariz sangrando enquanto olhava pra nós.

- Eu disse pra ela que você estava no banho porque você estava muito suada depois de toda nossa atividade juntas – ela olhou pra mim com raiva – satisfeita?! Agora você acha que sua namoradinha vai te perdoar de novo, eu acho que não, ela não quer nem falar com você. Pense bem Alex, quando eu fiz isso, você nunca mais confiou em mim, você acha que é diferente com ela? Quem trai uma vez, sempre faz de novo – eu estava em uma perda de palavras, como eu fui me apaixonar por uma pessoa assim.

- É melhor você se levantar e ir embora antes que eu deixe o seu rosto todo marcado – Miley falou e Julieta se levantou.

- Nós fomos feitas para estar juntas Alex, eu espero que você perceba isso o quanto antes – Julieta falou olhando pra mim.

- Sim, até porque Alex vai querer estar com uma psicopata igual você – Miley falou fechando a porta quando Julieta saiu – Sério Alex. Como você foi capaz de namorar uma garota assim?

- Ela está certa Miley – Taylor e Miley me olharam como se eu fosse louca – Como Mitchie vai ser capaz de confiar em mim, depois do que eu fiz pra ela? Ela nunca vai acreditar nisso e nunca vai me perdoar e querer olhar pra mim de novo – falei enquanto uma lágrima deslizava pelo meu rosto.

- Hey – Taylor me abraçou – Ela vai acreditar em você, ok? Mitchie confia em você, e se caso ela não acreditar, nós presenciamos tudo e com certeza nós vamos falar com ela, não é Miley?

- Claro, não se preocupe Alex, eu vou tentar falar com ela também.

- E se ela não quiser escutar, e se ela me empurrar pra longe sem me dar a chance de falar com ela?

- Se acalme ok? Você vai vê-la amanhã, e isso é bom porque vocês vão poder conversar cara a cara – Taylor tentou me tranquilizar.

- Ela não vai querer me ver. Quer dizer, as coisas estão todas contra mim, como alguém acreditaria nisso – tentei esconder minhas lágrimas, mas parecia que quanto mais eu tentava não derramar mais elas apareciam. Eu sei que estava sendo negativa, mas depois de tudo que eu fiz pra ela a primeira vez, quem não estaria pensando o pior, mesmo que jamais eu faria isso com ela de novo. Ela é tudo pra mim, eu não suportaria ficar longe dela novamente.

Fiquei tentando falar com Mitchie o resto da noite. Miley e Taylor também ligaram e deixaram mensagens mais ninguém teve resposta. Eu a veria amanhã. E se antes eu estava me sentindo animada, agora eu estava apavorada. Eu só tinha esperança que ela pudesse me ouvir.

* * *

Eu tinha chegado em Los Angeles tarde. Antes de toda a confusão. Mitchie já tinha me falado que iria chegar um pouco tarde neste dia, mas era para eu ir até seu apartamento e esperar ela chegar. Eu não sabia o que fazer, será que eu ainda posso ir até seu apartamento? Eu olhei para meu celular e ainda não tinha nenhuma ligação dela. Apenas Taylor e Miley me ligaram para saber como foi o voo e se eu já tinha conseguido falar com ela, e tinha um número desconhecido que eu não fiz questão de retornar.

- Oi, eu sou Alex Russo eu vim visitar Mitchie, não sei se ela deixou avisado que eu viria – falei com o porteiro do prédio.

- Ah sim, ela avisou, só um minuto – ele abriu o portão para que eu pudesse entrar – aqui está a chave do apartamento. É o quarto andar, apartamento 8 – pelo menos eu teria onde ficar até Mitchie chegar e pelo menos ela estava me dando uma chance de me explicar. Eu acho.

- Obrigada – agradeci o porteiro e me dirigi até o apartamento – uau, isso que eu chamo de apartamento – falei para mim mesma enquanto olhava ao redor. O apartamento era enorme. Explorei cada lugar, eu sorri quando vi uma fotos minha e de Mitchie na mesinha da sala e em seu quarto.

Já se passava das 10:00 e Mitchie ainda não tinha chegado. Eu tentei ligar mais algumas vezes para seu celular mas de novo ia direto para caixa postal. Eu já estava ficando muito entediada de ficar vendo TV. Foi quando eu ouvi o barulho de chaves e logo depois a porta aberta. Mitchie passou pela porta e seus olhos encontraram os meus assim que ela fechou a porta atrás dela.

- Mitchie, eu sei que você deve estar com raiva – ela veio andando em minha direção parando na minha frente – Eu posso explicar o que acon... – fui cortada quando seus lábios caíram nos meus em um beijo urgente. Mitchie segurou meu rosto enquanto me beijava profundamente, eu fiquei surpresa em um primeiro momento, mas logo ataquei seus lábios com fome e saudade. Nossas línguas se encontraram enquanto o beijo ficava muito aquecido, depois de um tempo ela se afastou com a necessidade de ar.

- Eu senti sua falta – ela falou em um sussurro enquanto me abraçava forte.

- Eu também senti sua falta – me afastei para beija-la de novo – você não está com raiva de mim? – perguntei preocupada.

- Não – ela falou colocando sua testa na minha

- Você não vai terminar comigo? – ela soltou uma risadinha

- Eu nunca faria isso.

- Mas você não me atendeu ou ligou pra mim depois de você sabe o quê.

- Eu sei – ela suspirou – eu estava com muita raiva quando ela atendeu seu telefone.

- Nós precisamos conversar sobre isso – ela balançou a cabeça – você acha que eu trairia você de novo? – eu me encolhi nessa palavra assim como ela.

- Não, eu não acho, quando você me pediu mais uma chance Alex e eu te dei e perdoei você, foi porque eu queria ser capaz de confiar em você de novo. E eu confio, então não, eu não acho que você me magoaria desse jeito de novo.

- Então por que você não atendeu minhas ligações? E não retornou nenhuma delas e nem as mensagens que eu te mandei? – nós estávamos abraçadas ainda.

- Porque eu fiquei furiosa no momento que eu ouvi a voz dela, então quando ela desligou, eu joguei meu telefone na parede e ele se partiu, é por isso que eu não atendi você, mas eu imaginei que você estaria preocupada, mas desde que já era muito tarde eu não podia sair aquela hora para comprar um telefone novo eu não fui capaz de ligar de volta, mas assim que eu cheguei no estúdio eu peguei o telefone de Sarah e tentei te ligar, mas você devia estar no avião.

- Você quebrou seu telefone? – ela assentiu – uau...eu fiquei tão preocupada que você não falava comigo, eu achei que iria te perder de novo – falei enquanto acariciava seu rosto.

- Você nunca vai me perder – falou com os olhos fechados – mas acredite em mim, eu entrei em alguns apuros porque resolvi descontar minha raiva no telefone.

- Por que? – falei sorrindo.

- Todo mundo da gravadora tentou falar comigo, porque eu precisava estar mais cedo no estúdio hoje e quando eu cheguei tarde, eu tive que ouvir um monte. Não foi um dia muito bom eu só consegui passar por ele, porque eu tinha certeza que você estaria aqui esperando por mim, então ainda sim está sendo um dia ótimo – ela me deu um beijo doce nos lábios.

- Eu te amo ainda mais, você sabe? Você é a pessoa mais linda que eu poderia conhecer, eu tenho tanta sorte de ter você na minha vida. Depois de tudo que eu fiz você ainda confia em mim e eu não poderia ser mais grata de ser sua namorada – falei baixo enquanto a beijava também.

- Eu também te amo – ela sorriu – mas eu ainda quero escutar o que aconteceu, porque aquela cadela estava no seu apartamento?

- Ok. Você tem todo direito – levei-a até o sofá e contei tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- Sério?! Não acredito que Miley fez isso – ela falou com admiração – quer dizer Miley queria fazer isso a muito tempo, eu só queria estar lá pra ver isso - ela falou sorrindo.

- É, foi assustador na verdade, se eu tivesse falado alguma coisa fora do contexto, tenho certeza que você estaria olhando para um olho roxo agora – nós rimos.

- Você deve estar com fome né?

- Um pouco.

- Você quer sair pra jantar? Eu realmente quero te levar para jantar fora – ela sorriu.

- Eu iria adorar sair com você.

- Perfeito. Só me deixa tomar um banho, vai ser rápido – ela se levantou se dirigindo para o quarto.

Nós fomos para um restaurante não muito longe do apartamento de Mitchie, a comida era muito boa e a companhia era perfeita. Nós saímos e resolvemos caminhar um pouco, era muito noite muito agradável. Voltamos para o carro de Mitchie um tempo depois ela estava abrindo a porta do carro quando foi parada por duas adolescentes.

- Você é Mitchie Torres não é? – uma das garotas falou.

- Sim, eu posso ajudar?! – Mitchie falou totalmente alheio que aquelas garotas estavam prestes a pular nela.

- Oh meu Deus, eu amo você, e sua música é perfeita, você poderia nos dar um autografo e tirar uma foto conosco – a outra garota falou.

- Claro – Mitchie deu um enorme sorriso – qual o nome?

- Eu sou Jennifer e ela é Carol – Mitchie assinou para as garotas. Eu peguei o celular de uma delas e tirei a foto.

- Hum...por acaso você é a namorada dela? Você é Alex? – uma delas me perguntou.

- Sim, eu sou Alex, como você sabe? – questionei curiosa

- Nós somos grandes fãs de Mitchie – Jennifer falou – E você é muito bonita, é perfeita pra Mitchie.

- Você tem razão, elas são lindas juntas – Carol completou.

- Obrigada garotas – Mitchie estava corando um pouco – mas nós precisamos ir.

- Claro. Obrigada Mitchie pela foto, você é mais bonita ainda pessoalmente.

- Obrigada. Tchau – ela acenou para as garotas assim como eu – isso foi estranho e inesperado e totalmente incrível não posso acreditar que eu acabei de assinar meu primeiro autografo.

- É o primeiro de muitos, amor – falei dando um beijo - mas eu acho que elas exageraram demais no abraço, e toda a conversa que você é linda?!, não que elas não estejam certas porque você realmente é muito linda mas e todo aqueles olhares pra você?!, acho que eu devo ficar preocupada com essas garotas. - falei séria.

- Oh, tem alguém com ciúmes - ela falou sorrindo

- Eu tenho o direito de sentir, certo?

- Você fica ainda mais linda com ciúmes - ela me beijou - mas você não tem nada com o que se preocupar, eu só tenho olhos pra você - eu sorri pra ela a beijando em seguida.

Voltamos para casa e acabamos dormindo rápido, eu queria aproveitar a noite mas eu estava tão cansada da viagem e porque eu não dormi a noite passada preocupada com meu relacionamento, e Mitchie também estava cansada e precisava acordar cedo no dia seguinte, ela tinha algumas reuniões "chatas" segundo ela.

Acordei sozinha na cama, já era 11:00 me espreguicei e notei que tinha um bilhete no lado onde Mitchie dormiu.

**Bom dia meu amor, tive que acordar cedo e você estava tão linda dormindo e eu não quis te acordar. Hoje a noite eu quero muito ver a lingirie nova que você comprou. Eu te amo. Mitchie **

Me levantei, tomei o café da manhã e sai para explorar um pouco a cidade. Voltei um pouco depois das 4:00, tomei um banho e fiquei mexendo no celular, enquanto pensava em Mitchie o jeito que ela me beija que ela geme meu nome, seu corpo, só o pensamento dela já me fazia ficar toda quente, então resolvi mandar uma mensagem para minha namorada.

**De Alex.**

**Estou entediada. ): o que você está fazendo?**

_**De Mitchie**_

_**Eu queria tanto estar ai com você agora, você não acredita o quão chato é isso aqui. Estou em um monte de reuniões chatas. O que você está fazendo?**_

**De Alex.**

**Acredite em mim eu gostaria que você estivesse aqui também, eu estou aqui no apartamento sozinha.**

_**De Mitchie.**_

_**Pobre Alex, e porque você está ai sozinha, porque você não vai dar uma volta?**_

**De Alex.**

**Já sai, mas agora eu estou aqui na sua cama deitada solitária.**

_**De Mitchie.**_

_**Tenho um monte de filme, talvez se você assistir algum ajuda passar o tempo, até que eu chegue em casa.**_

**De Alex.**

**Ou talvez você possa me ajudar.**

_**De Mitchie.**_

_**Amor eu só vou estar em casa mais tarde.**_

**De Alex.**

**Você não tem idéia o quanto eu preciso de você agora.**

_**De Mitchie.**_

_**Alex...pare com isso, eu sei o que você está tentando fazer. **_eu ri do quão inteligente é minha namorada.

**De Alex.**

**Eu não consigo parar, minhas pernas estão abertas em cima da sua cama e eu estou tão molhada só de pensar em você e sentir o seu cheiro.**

_**De Mitchie.**_

_**Puta merda Alex, tem um monte de gente perto de mim e você não tem idéia de como minhas mãos estão suando nesse momento.**_

**De Alex.**

**Eu estou me tocando neste momento, meus dedos deslizando entre minhas pernas eu gostaria tanto que fosse os seus dedos eu aposto que você também está doida para se tocar, mas tem que agir como se estivesse interessada em que estas pessoas estão falando.**

Eu estava tão excitada pensando na minha namorada e como é sentir os dedos e a língua dela em mim. Eu estava me tocando imaginando como eu queria ir até aquele estúdio e arrastar Mitchie para um dos banheiros e matar a saudade que eu sentia do corpo dela. Meu celular tocou de novo com uma nova mensagem de Mitchie.

_**De Mitchie**_

_**Você não presta Alex, você é uma vadia que não consegue esperar até a noite para que eu possa cuidar de você.**_

**De Alex**

**Eu posso ser sua vadia se você quiser, o quê você quer que eu faça Mitch?**

_**De Mitchie.**_

_**Argh, eu te odeio agora sabia? Eu quero que você coloque dois dedos.**_

Eu gemi quando deslizei dois dedos dentro de mim.

**De Alex.**

**Isso é tão bom Mitchie, eu já estou tão perto.**

_**De Mitchie.**_

_**Eu posso imaginar você toda nua na minha cama com tesão, com a bunda para cima enquanto tenta aliviar a si mesma. Eu vou ter que te castigar mais tarde. Você sabe?**_

Eu gemi com a idéia de Mitchie me castigando mais tarde, eu continuei me tocando.

**De Alex.**

**Fale mais amor eu estou tão perto. Por favor.**

_**De Mitchie.**_

_**Todos aqui decidindo assuntos para meu álbum, e eu não consigo parar de pensar o quão sexy você é e quão desesperada você está para se aliviar, se eu estivesse ai você já estaria ofegante e gritando meu nome, suas pernas estariam tão fracas que você não conseguiria andar depois do orgasmo que eu daria a você.**_

Isso foi o suficiente só de imaginar ela em cima de mim ou sua cabeça entre minhas pernas me levou a gemer alto o nome dela e aliviar a tensão que eu estava sentindo.

**De Alex.**

**Obrigada amor. Foi perfeito, mal posso esperar até que você chegue em casa. (: **

_**De Mitchie.**_

_**Você me paga Alex Russo, eu não tenho idéia o que está sendo discutido nesse momento, tudo o que eu consigo pensar é que eu quero desesperadamente voltar para casa e ficar o resto do dia fazendo amor com você, eu preciso muito ir ao banheiro neste momento para jogar muita água gelada em meu rosto.**_

**De Alex.**

**Eu te amo, e vou recompensar você por isso.**

_**De Mitchie.**_

_**É melhor que você faça, para o seu bem. Eu também te amo.**_

Mitchie nem passou pela porta direito, eu já estava atacando sua boca, ela jogou sua bolsa no canto da sala e eu arrastei ela até o quarto.

Nós fizemos amor a noite inteira, durante a noite ou eu a acordava ou ela me acordava com beijos que sempre evoluíam para mais.

- Como vai ser sua programação de fim de ano? – perguntei a Mitchie enquanto tomávamos café da manhã juntas.

- Eu só vou ter folga no dia de ação de graças. Eu tenho uma entrevista no natal e uma apresentação no ano novo.

- Nós vamos juntar mesmo as famílias no dia de ação de graças? – ela acenou – essa apresentação no ano novo, que horas vai ser?

- São vários artistas, e como estou começando eles acharam melhor me colocar no show já que será transmitido para Tv. Eu me apresento às 10:00 do dia 31.

- Isso é uma merda que eu não vou ser capaz de te dar o beijo da virada de ano.

- É. Nós vamos ter que nos falar por skype mesmo – ela suspirou.

- Não vejo a hora de me mudar pra cá, ficar perto de você o tempo todo – dei um sorriso triste – alias eu preciso começar procurar por um apartamento.

- Por que, procurar por um apartamento?

- Mitchie, eu preciso de lugar para morar, ou você quer que eu fique na rua? – falei sorrindo

- Eu pensei que você fosse morar aqui comigo – Mitchie falou envergonhada.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso – olhei para ela – você quer que eu more aqui com você?

- É tudo que eu mais quero – falou sorrindo – não vejo a hora de acordar e dormir ao seu lado todos os dias.

- Então está resolvido, quando eu terminar minhas aulas eu venho morar com você – Mitchie sorriu grande me fazendo sorrir também.

Mal posso esperar para que esses meses passem logo para que eu posso passar mais tempo com minha linda namorada.

**E o que todos estavam esperando, Julieta finalmente teve o que merece, eu estava doida pra escrever a Miley socando ela hahaha(que maldade). Esta história está chegando ao fim ): tem apenas mais um capitulo e acho que vou fazer um epilogo. Não quero estender mais do que isso, então é só.Beijos.**

**E sim F você merecia outro capitulo hoje, por isso postei. rsrs.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Este é o ultimo capítulo, espero que vocês curtam. vou postar um epilogo ainda. obrigada para quem acompanhou.**

Capitulo 21

POV Mitchie.

Meus dias andam tão corridos e meu tempo de descanso está cada vez mais escasso, as vezes me pego pensando que o dia poderia ter mais de 24 horas para eu poder resolver tudo e ser capaz de descansar

Depois da minha entrevista com Ellen, eu estou sendo convidada para dar entrevistas em um monte de rádios. Estou bem mais conhecida agora, já distribui um monte de autógrafos depois daquele primeiro. As vezes me assusta um pouco. Um dia desses eu estava no mercado e uma garota me viu e gritou, eu fiquei preocupada achando que ela estava passando mal ou alguma coisa assim, mas depois que ela se acalmou eu descobri que ela tinha gritado porque estava emocionada ao me ver. Acontecerão coisas parecidas ao longo da semana, eu achava tão estranho, quer dizer, eu nunca imaginei alguém fazendo esse escândalo por causa de mim. Mas estava gostando muito.

- Alô – atendi meu celular sem olhar.

-_** Amor, você já comprou sua passagem?** _– Alex falou do outro lado da linha.

- Ainda não. Eu não tive tempo.

_**- Miiitchie. Você precisa comprar logo, você viaja daqui dois dias e ainda não comprou?**_ – minha tão sonhada folga estava se aproximando. Eu estava a dois dias de ver minha namorada novamente.

- Amor. Relaxa. Eu vou pedir para alguém comprar pra mim. Já que eles estão me fazendo de escrava.

_**- Ok. Eu não vejo a hora de ver você e imaginar que talvez não tenha passagem e você não será capaz de estar aqui me deixa doente**_ – Alex chegou no Texas no começo da semana.

- Hey, não se preocupe eu iria até de bicicleta para ver você – ela deu uma risadinha me fazendo sorrir – Eu vou providenciar isso ainda hoje. Tudo bem?

_**- Tudo bem, me deixa saber o horário que você vai chegar porque eu quero te buscar no aeroporto.**_

- Ok. Eu preciso desligar estão me chamando para gravar a entrevista.

_**- Te ligo mais tarde. Eu te amo.**_

- Também amo você. Tchau.

* * *

Cheguei em casa naquele dia com minha passagem comprada para passar o dia de ação de graças no Texas com a família de Alex e a minha.

_**De Mitchie**_

_**Chego na terça feira pela manhã. Se o voo não atrasar estarei no aeroporto às 10:00 (:**_ - mandei um texto para Alex enquanto arrumava minha mala.

_**De Alex.**_

_**Estarei te esperando. (:**_

* * *

Meu voo acabou atrasando em uma hora, quando sai do portão de desembarque, Alex estava me esperando, quando ela me viu ela abriu o sorriso mais lindo que sempre me deixa com as pernas fracas.

- Hey linda – ela falou me abraçando e logo depois me beijando – Senti sua falta.

- Hey, também senti sua falta – falei sem me soltar do abraço.

- Seus pais me deram uma bronca, me falaram que eu vejo você mais do que eles te vê, e queriam ter vindo te buscar, mas eu falei, sem chance, vocês vão ter que esperar ela chegar em casa – sorri pra ela apaixonada – vamos?!

- Sim.

A viagem de carro para minha casa foi gasta com conversa e risadas. Quando chegamos meus pais já estavam no portão me esperando.

- Bebê eu senti tanto sua falta – minha mãe falou me abraçando com tanta força

- Também senti sua falta mãe, mas você está me sufocando – falei.

- Desculpe.

- Vem aqui me dá um abraço – meu pai falou com os braços abertos, onde me aconcheguei – Como foi o voo? Tranqüilo?

- Sim, foi tudo bem.

- Vem, vamos levar sua mala pra dentro – meu pai falou pegando minha mala.

- Te vejo mais tarde Mitch – Alex falou ainda parada perto do carro.

- Você não vai entrar? – meu pai e minha mãe entraram me deixando conversar com Alex.

- Não, você precisa de um tempo a sós com seus pais, mais tarde eu volto pra gente ficar juntas – ela falou com os braços envoltos da minha cintura.

- Você está certa, te vejo mais tarde então – falei beijando seus lábios. Ela acenou e depois entrou no carro voltando para sua casa.

- Como está Los Angeles querida? – minha mãe perguntou, enquanto fazia panquecas pra mim.

- Está indo bem. É um pouco cansativo as vezes, mas estou me acostumando com a vida corrida que tenho lá.

- Um monte de vizinhos nossos pergunta de você o tempo todo – meu pai estava sentado ao meu lado.

Fiquei a tarde inteira conversando com meus pais, minha mãe não parava de me oferecer comida, ela falou que eu estava muito magra e não estava comendo direito. Alex me pegou mais tarde e me levou para sua casa, onde fiquei mais um pouco conversando com os pais dela. Voltei para casa dos meus pais um pouco tarde, eu só queria tomar um banho e dormir, eu estava muito cansada da viagem.

No dia seguinte minha mãe me fez levantar cedo para fazer compras de mercado com ela para o jantar de ação de graças. Quando voltei para casa os pais de Alex assim como ela estavam em casa onde ficamos a tarde inteira conversando. Eu já estava me sentindo um pouco desconfortável porque eu não fui capaz de ficar a sós com minha namorada ainda e eu sabia que amanhã não ia ter jeito com toda a preparação do jantar e eu voaria no dia seguinte de volta para Los Angeles. Então sim eu estava um pouco frustrada.

Os pais de Alex foram embora por volta das 6:00, enquanto nós ficamos assistindo a um programa na TV.

- Mitchie, seu pai e eu, vamos ao Shopping, vocês querem ir conosco? a gente pode ir a cinema e depois jantar – minha mãe falou sentando-se no sofá.

- Não mãe, nós vamos ficar – eu senti que era a oportunidade perfeita para eu ficar mais a vontade com Alex.

- Ah, Mitchie, vamos lá, faz tanto tempo que eu não saio com minha filhinha – minha mãe sabe como me chantagear.

- Connie, ela não quer ir – meu pai tentou argumentar.

- Vamos Mitchie, vai ser legal – minha mãe não pode estar falando sério, será que ela nunca foi jovem antes.

- Mãe, eu posso falar com você rapidinho ali na cozinha – me levantei do sofá me dirigindo até a cozinha com minha mãe logo atrás de mim.

- O que está acontecendo? - questionou confusa.

- Mãe, eu não quero ir ao Shopping, porque eu ainda não gastei tempo com minha namorada, e eu sei que amanhã vai ser impossível. Eu sei que você sente minha falta e acredite eu também sinto muito sua falta, mas você deve ir com o papai e aproveitar o tempo de vocês juntos – falei com um sorriso.

- Mas você ficou com Alex o dia inteiro e ela pode ir conosco então vocês estarão gastando um tempo juntas – eu não acredito como minha mãe pode ser tão sem noção as vezes.

- Mãezinha, eu quero ficar com ela sozinha, entende? – tentei novamente.

- Não, não entendo, qual o problema de ficar um pouco com seus pais também? – ela estava um pouco chateada.

- Mãe, tem quase um mês que eu não vejo minha namorada eu não a vejo desde que ela foi me visitar no meu apartamento e eu sinto muita falta dela, entende? – ela ficou me olhando com se eu não estivesse falando a mesma língua que ela – Nossa mãe, será que você e papai nunca se sentiram desse jeito. Eu sou jovem e tenho necessidades, eu preciso dormir com minha namorada porque faz muito tempo que não fazemos isso. Você entende agora? – espero que ela entenda dessa vez, porque já está sendo constrangedor demais falar para sua própria mãe que você precisa transar, e eu não queria falar isso com todas as letras.

- Wow – seu rosto brilhou em realização – Ok. Agora eu entendi – ela estava vermelha assim como eu – vou dar um tempo para vocês, resolver esse...problema.

- Obrigada – falei ainda envergonhada.

- Não acredito que minha menininha faz sexo – minha mãe saiu resmungando essas palavras me fazendo rir.

- Então, qual foi a conversa que você teve com sua mãe? – Alex me perguntou assim que meus pais sairam e eu me sentei do lado dela no sofá.

- Ela estava muito insistente para que eu fosse com eles, então eu falei para ela que eu iria ficar em casa, porque eu precisava transar com você – Alex me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Você está brincando certo? Você não disse para sua mãe que você ia transar comigo – ela falou um pouco ofegante.

- Não com essas palavras, mas sim eu disse.

- MITCHIE – Alex estava horrorizada – Como eu vou ser capaz de olhar para sua mãe de novo?

- O que você queria que eu fizesse, ela não parava de insistir, e ela entendeu depois que eu disse isso a ela – Alex ainda estava me olhando sem acreditar – Vamos Alex não fique com raiva.

- Eu não estou com raiva. Só um pouco chocada

- Então se recupera logo do choque, porque daqui a pouco eles voltam e não vamos ser capaz de ter um tempo juntas. E sabe se lá quando vamos ter oportunidade de novo – falei me aproximando do seu ouvido – e eu estou muito, muito excitada, porque eu fiquei imaginando isso desde que eu voltei do supermercado e te vi com esse mini short que você está usando – falei dando uma mordida de leve em sua orelha. Alex piscou várias vezes antes de falar de novo.

- Vamos para seu quarto? – acenei, e ela saiu me puxando para o andar de cima.

Quando meus pais chegaram mais tarde Alex já tinha ido embora, acho que ela estava com vergonha da minha mãe.

O dia seguinte foi bem corrido com a preparação do jantar. Teresa mãe de Alex veio para ajudar minha mãe a preparar tudo. Alguns familiares meus e de Alex também iriam se juntar a nós mais tarde. Não tive muito tempo para ficar com Alex porque nós duas fomos encarregadas para fazer um monte de tarefa também.

Estávamos todos reunidos na mesa e falando o que cada um é grato, era uma tradição de família.

- Eu sou grata pela família maravilhosa que eu tenho, e pelo sonho da minha filhinha ter se tornado realidade – minha mãe falou e eu acho que ela nunca vai parar de me tratar como um bebê, ainda bem que eu não me importava pelo contrario eu adorava. Faltava eu e Alex para falar o que nós éramos gratas – sua vez Alex.

- Eu sou grata pela minha família também que sempre me apoiou em tudo, sou grata porque minha carreira está progredindo e principalmente eu sou grata por ter você Mitchie em minha vida – ela olhou para mim e segurou minha mão – Sou grata por você ter sempre ficado do meu lado, mesmo quando eu não fiquei ao seu, sou grata porque mesmo quebrando muitas promessas você ainda confiou em mim, grata porque mesmo te machucando e feito você chorar e sofrer você me perdoou e me aceitou de volta na sua vida, eu sei que eu nunca seria capaz de encontrar alguém como você, porque não existe você é única e mesmo com todos os meus defeitos você ainda me ama – eu estava chorando enquanto ela falava – Você disse que eu fui o seu primeiro e único amor, você pode não ter sido o meu primeiro amor, mas você pode ter certeza que você será meu ultimo amor, meu ultimo beijo, minha ultima mulher. Sou grata porque mesmo quando tudo parecia perdido você acreditou em nós. Grata por você ser minha melhor amiga e o amor da minha vida – ela terminou e me beijou enquanto eu chorava – eu te amo – falou com um sorriso enquanto todos na mesa aplaudiam e quando eu olhei de novo para as pessoas na mesa eu encontrei minha mãe e a mãe de Alex chorando também. Desde que Alex e eu voltamos a namorar, ela faz questão de me lembrar todos os dias o quanto ela me ama, foi tipo uma inversão de papeis, não que eu não faça as coisas para ela também, mas ela é mais constante, ela quer que eu saiba o quão importante eu sou em sua vida.

- Bom depois desse discurso eu não sei o que falar – falei enquanto limpava as lágrimas – Eu fico imaginando o que você vai falar quando nos casarmos e tivermos falando nossos votos, parece que você já disse tudo.

- Não se preocupe com isso querida, eu tenho um monte de coisas para falar de você e pra você ainda, meus votos não serão um problema – ela sorriu piscando pra mim.

- Eu sou grata por esse momento aqui, pelas nossas famílias reunidas – olhei para Alex – pela nossa primeira ação de graças juntas como um casal – ela sorriu e me deu mais um beijo.

Eu tive que embarcar no dia seguinte para Los Angeles, eu tinha um monte de compromisso. Alex iria ficar no Texas até depois do ano novo, era quando ela iria começar a filmar sua participação no seriado. Alex tinha sido chamada para fazer alguns comerciais também, ela estava muito animada em relação a isso.

Eu já tinha finalizado a gravação das músicas para o cd, entre as músicas gravadas tinha um monte de música que eram minhas ou músicas que eu ajudei na composição. O processo agora era de selecionar as canções que iram entrar no cd. Tinham as fotos que eu tinha que tirar para o encarte e escolher um nome para meu primeiro álbum.

* * *

Já era dia 31 dia da minha primeira grande apresentação, a arena onde eu ia cantar pela primeira vez estava lotada, alguns minutos atrás eu estava falando com Alex, ela estava tentando me acalmar porque eu estava bastante nervosa. O que resolveu, depois que eu escutei a voz dela eu me acalmei. Tínhamos combinado que assim que eu terminasse minha apresentação eu iria direto para casa para fazer a contagem regressiva junto com ela via skype, foi a maneira que encontramos para ficarmos juntas.

Minha apresentação foi muito boa, eu estava em estado de êxtase completo, tinha cantando meu single e alguns covers como canções que eu já tinha na internet. O público foi muito receptivo e pulou junto comigo durante toda minha apresentação. Eu terminei de me apresentar as 10:30, eu fui correndo de volta para meu apartamento. Eu tomei um banho e liguei para Alex, porque ela não estava on-line ainda e já era 11:05

- Amor, onde você está? Eu já estou em casa e você não está on-line ainda – falei assim que ela atendeu.

_**- Eu tive um problema com minha internet.**_

- Você vai conseguir consertar até lá?, falta pouco tempo.

_**- Acho improvável, vamos ter que usar o telefone mesmo.**_

- Não acredito que além de não ganhar meu beijo, eu também não vou ser capaz de te ver – falei um pouco chateada.

_**- É uma droga mesmo**_ – achei que Alex não estava se importando muito, mas resolvi ignorar isso.

- Queria tanto que você estivesse aqui comigo.

_**- Se você abrir a porta pra mim, eu vou estar.**_

- O que você quer dizer?

_**- Eu quero dizer que eu não suportaria a idéia de não dar um beijo na minha namorada quando o ano começasse. Então é só você vir abrir a porta pra mim.**_

- Alex, você está falando sério? – perguntei já me dirigindo até a porta.

- _**Nunca falei tão sério na minha vida, até mais**_ – ela desligou, quando eu abri a porta eu não pude conter minha felicidade.

- Eu não acredito que você está aqui, como? Quando você chegou? – falei enquanto abraçava Alex apertado.

- Eu cheguei faz pouco tempo, eu queria fazer uma surpresa indo no seu primeiro show, mas meu voo atrasou e eu não consegui chegar a tempo, sinto muito.

- Eu estou feliz demais em ver você, foi a melhor surpresa que alguém já fez pra mim.

- Posso tomar um banho rápido eu estou um pouco suada – ela colocou sua mochila no chão.

- Claro, você quer ir em algum lugar, ver a queima de fogos.

- Eu prefiro ficar aqui com você, se você não se importa.

- Sem problema.

- Já volto – ela me deu um beijo e se dirigiu ao meu banheiro.

Alex saiu do banho quinze minutos depois, eu estava deitada na minha cama assistindo TV. Ela veio engatinhando em cima de mim, quando seu rosto estava próximo ao meu ela caiu seus lábios nos meus com um beijo doce eu a beijei de volta adorando a sensação da sua boca na minha. O beijo logo se tornou mais profundo, toda vez que nossas línguas se tocavam ambas gemiam no contado. A mão de Alex começou explorar cada pedaço do meu corpo enquanto ela me beijava profundamente. Ela tirou minha camisa e logo tirou a dela também, não demorou muito e nós duas já estamos nuas nos tocando sem impedimento.

- Eu amo seu corpo sabia? Você é tão gostosa – ela falou enquanto chupava meu pescoço e suas mãos massageava meus seios, tudo que eu conseguia fazer era gemer. Ela começou descer seus beijos do meu pescoço para meus seios onde suas mãos estavam, ela chupou e lambeu cada um deles, eu segurei seu cabelo e a empurrei mais para meu seio direito enquanto ela sugava com força.

- Aahh Alex, isso é tão bom – ela deu pequenos beijos nos seios enquanto se dirigia mais para baixo. Ela beijou minha coxa e separou mais minhas pernas. Ela lambeu meu ponto mais quente e eu arqueei minhas costas com o contato – Amor, isso é muito gostoso continua.

- Você está tão molhada bebê – eu só deixei escapar outro gemido alto quando ela chupou meu clitóris com força. Alex colocou dois dedos dentro de mim e começou a bombear dentro e fora lento no começo e acelerando as estocadas enquando eu gritava e pedia por mais. Ela voltou a chupar meus seios, um, depois o outro enquanto seus dedos ainda estava dentro de mim. Eu senti um fogo correndo pelo meu corpo, eu sabia que estava perto. Mais ela abrandou seu movimento e ficou olhando para mim sem sair de dentro de mim – Eu te amo Mitchie.

- Eu também te amo, mas eu preciso que você continue, eu estou tão perto Alex, por favor.

- Eu amo quando você me pede – ela sorriu, aumentando seus movimentos dentro de mim. Ela enrolou os dedos para cima e bateu no meu ponto sensível. Eu agarrei seus ombros com força me apertando a ela.

- Isso Alex..bem ai – ela se abaixou de novo e sugou novamente meu clitóris enquanto ela acelerou o movimento do seus dedos dentro de mim – está vindo amor... não pare..sim...ALEX – agarrei sua cabeça com uma mão enquanto a outra eu segurava os lençóis, deixando o orgasmo assumir meu corpo. Meu coração estava correndo como um louco. Alex estava beijando meu corpo, ela chegou no meu rosto e me beijou eu podia sentir o meu gosto na sua boca e língua o beijo não demorou muito. Ela se afastou de mim com um sorriso

- Feliz Ano Novo – ela sussurrou pra mim, eu nem tinha escutado todos os fogos eu olhei para o lado para o relógio e estava marcando 00:02. eu sorri para ela.

- Melhor passagem de ano de toda a minha vida – ela riu e eu a puxei para um beijo doce – Feliz Ano Novo amor. Obrigada por ter vindo ficar comigo - aproximei minha boca do seu ouvido - Não acredito que ao invés de um beijo de entrada de ano você me deu um orgasmo – falei sorrindo para ela.

- O que eu posso dizer. Eu sou incrível – falou presunçosa.

- Sim você é incrível e eu te amo muito.

- Eu também te amo - ficamos na cama durante toda a noite fazendo amor e curtindo a presença uma da outra.

Eu tinha muitas expectativas que esse ano iria ser o melhor ano da minha vida tanto profissionalmente como no amor. E pensar que a dois anos atrás eu estava com o coração partido porque minha melhor amiga e amor da minha vida nem me notava. Eu sempre fazia uma coisa todos os anos, acho que não apenas eu, mas quando dava meia noite de um ano novo eu fazia um pedido, nos últimos anos meu pedido sempre foi. Eu quero um novo amor, eu quero ser amada e amar incondicionalmente essa pessoa. Eu não imaginei que meu desejo se realizaria assim dessa forma tão perfeita, quer dizer eu não tenho um novo amor eu tenho meu primeiro amor que agora me ama assim como eu a amo. Eu já fiz o pedido desse ano. Eu quero ser capaz de manter esse relacionamento perfeito do jeito que ele está, eu quero me casar e ser capaz de construir uma família com ela em breve. Esse é o meu mais novo desejo e meta para o futuro próximo.

**F. Infelizmente eu não pretendo fazer uma continuação para esta história. E não comecei escrever outra, mas tenho algumas ideias, mas quero desenvolve-las primeiro, não quero começar uma história e não ser capaz de terminar, então vamos ver (:**


	22. Epílogo

Epílogo.

4 anos mais tarde.

POV Alex.

Estava no sofá de casa assistindo um programa qualquer, tinha acabado de colocar minha filha para dormir, ela é linda. Julia tem 2 anos. Eu e Mitchie nos casamos há quatro anos atrás, assim que eu terminei minhas aulas, me mudei para o apartamento dela e logo em seguida oficializamos nossa união, foi uma cerimônia simples, apenas para os amigos e familiares. Nós queríamos muito começar uma família, assim que nos casamos começamos procurar clinica para fazer a inseminação, concordamos que nosso primeiro filho, Mitchie que iria carregar, não demorou muito para que ela ficasse grávida, foi a maior alegria da nossa vida. Isso não atrapalhou sua carreira, ela tinha muitos fãs fieis a ela.

A carreira dela tinha decolado tão rápido. Depois do lançamento do primeiro álbum sua fama cresceu quase que instantaneamente, ela ganhou o Grammy no mesmo ano por artista revelação e video clipe por Neon Lights, e desde então os prêmios não param de chegar. Taylor se mudou para Los Angeles para trabalhar com Mitchie, agora é ela quem cuida da carreira de Mitchie e ainda escreve músicas para ela, Mitchie disse que ela deveria investir em sua carreira musical porque além de Taylor ser uma ótima compositora ela tem uma voz incrível também, mas ela disse que preferia ficar nos bastidores e ajudar Mitchie com sua carreira ela não gosta dos holofotes, nós somos muito gratas a ela porque Taylor tem sido de grande ajuda na carreira de Mitchie. Ela se casou com Shane, e ele faz parte da banda de Mitchie.

Miley se casou com Nate ano passado eles estão indo muito bem também, infelizmente ela não veio para Los Angeles também, a vida dela está toda em Nova York, os dois estão na Broadway e são os queridinhos, quando eles terminam um show já são convidados a participar de outro.

Quanto a mim, eu estou no cinema agora, eu acabei de filmar meu ultimo filme, já ganhei vários prêmios também, mas o meu grande sonho é ganhar um Oscar, e finalmente isso pode se tornar realidade, eu fui indicada ao prêmio de atriz coadjuvante pelo meu ultimo filme, o filme em si recebeu muitas indicações, então estou confiante. Quem está cuidando da minha carreira é Sarah antiga gerente de Mitchie, ela é ótima no que faz, então desde que a carreira de Mitchie estava crescendo, resolvemos que Sarah seria ótima para me ajudar também e foi o que ela fez, ela trabalha comigo há três anos, eu devo muito a ela.

- A porta está aberta Miley – falei quando escutei a batida na minha porta. Miley entrou logo em seguida.

- Você sabia que é perigoso deixar a porta aberta? – Miley me deu um beijo na bochecha. Ela estava passando a semana em Los Angeles já que tinha conseguido uma pausa.

- Eu abri quando o porteiro me avisou que você estava subindo.

- Ok..Onde está Mitchie?

- Está gravando uma entrevista.

- Mamãe! Não consigo dormir – Julia desceu as escadas com sua fralda na mão.

- Vem aqui – ela se aproximou – Vai dar um beijo na tia Miley – Julia se aproximou de Miley a abraçando e beijando sua bochecha.

- Já te falaram que você é a garotinha mais linda desse mundo? – Miley falou e Julia acenou positivamente. E nós duas rimos – Ela definitivamente é filha de vocês duas.

- Ela só está sendo sincera – abri os braços para minha filha se aconchegar – O que aconteceu? Por que você não consegue dormir? – perguntei mas já sabendo a resposta.

- Mamãe não cantou para dormir ainda – desde que Julia era recém nascida, Mitchie canta para ela dormir e se Mitchie não canta ela não consegue dormir ou demora muito para pegar no sono. Não é frequente, as vezes ela está muito cansada e dorme rápido, mas nesse caso, não adianta ela só vai dormir quando Mitchie chegar.

- Meu anjo, mamãe vai demorar um pouco, eu posso contar uma historinha pra você – tentei, mas eu sabia que não tinha negociação.

- Não – ela respondeu. Miley sabia que não tinha jeito, ela conhecia sua sobrinha também.

- Então, você quer brincar com a tia até mamãe chegar? – Miley falou sorrindo para ela. Julia acenou com a cabeça – você quer brincar de que?

- Boneca – acho que minha filha perdeu o sono. Acabei me juntando as duas.

Nós três estávamos envolvidas na nossa brincadeira, quando a porta se abriu revelando a linda mulher. Mitchie sorriu para nós enquanto chegava a sala.

- Por que a mocinha não está dormindo ainda? – ela perguntou pegando Julia no colo e lhe dando um beijo.

- Você não cantou – ela respondeu fazendo biquinho ainda abraçada a mãe.

- Agora eu estou aqui. Então vamos subir já está muito tarde – Julia acenou. Mitchie colocou ela no chão e veio me beijar e logo em seguida beijou a bochecha de Miley – Eu sei que vocês estão decepcionadas por eu acabar com a diversão, mas ela precisa dormir – ela disse sorrindo.

- Você é uma estraga prazer Michelle – Miley falou provocando – Mas está tarde, eu preciso encontrar meu marido – ela se levantou pegando sua bolsa e abraçando nós duas – Vejo vocês amanhã.

Assim que Miley saiu, Mitchie subiu para fazer Julia dormir. Quinze minutos depois ela desceu.

- Acho que acostumei ela mal, nós temos que encontrar alguma solução pra isso, não que eu esteja reclamando, eu adoro cantar para minha garotinha, mas eu fico com o coração apertado só de pensar quando a turnê começar como ela vai ficar estressada.

- Nós vamos encontrar – falei olhando para ela – Você não me beijou adequadamente, eu estou me sentindo negligenciada – ela sorriu se aproximando do sofá onde eu estava sentada.

- Pobre Alex – ela falou se sentando no meu colo de frente pra mim – Eu não podia te beijar do jeito que eu queria na frente da nossa filha – ela começou beijar meu pescoço.

- E como seria este beijo. Acho que você pode me mostrar agora – falei de olhos fechados, aproveitando a sensação dos seus lábios no meu pescoço. Ela levantou a cabeça e eu abri meus olhos. Mitchie segurou meu rosto e me beijou profundamente já colocando a língua na minha boca me fazendo gemer com o contado. Eu apertei sua cintura aprofundando o beijo. Mesmo depois de quatro anos ainda sentimos as mesmas sensações que sentíamos antes. Ela se afastou do beijo em busca de ar e juntou nossas testas.

- Eu preciso tomar um banho – ela bicou meus lábios e se levantou.

- Posso me juntar a você? – falei olhando para sua bunda enquanto ela se afastava.

- Eu nunca conseguiria dizer não para você Alex – ela disse sorrindo, eu me levantei e a abracei por trás beijando seu pescoço a levando para o banheiro.

Depois de uma hora no chuveiro, estávamos deitadas em nossa cama acariciando uma a outra e distribuindo beijos pelos corpos nus.

- Eu quero outro bebê – falei beijando sua boca.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Nós somos ótimos mães e não vejo porque não aumentar nossa família, Julia vai ficar feliz em ter um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha.

- Quando você quer? – ela perguntou.

- Podemos começar a ver isso amanhã?

- Claro – ela se levantou e se posicionou em cima de mim olhando profundamente em meus olhos – Você vai ser a grávida mais linda que alguém poderia ver.

- Não mais linda do que você foi – ela sorriu se abaixando para me beijar.

- Eu te amo Alex.

- Eu também te amo Mitchie. Para sempre – beijei minha esposa, ela se deitou se aconchegando ao meu lado e dormindo logo em seguida.

Eu sempre sonhei em ter uma família, uma casa, mas nem nos meus mais remotos pensamentos eu imaginaria que teria uma família como essa, uma esposa maravilhosa que eu amo muito e uma filha linda que é o meu maior presente. Eu agradeço todos os dias por ter as duas mais lindas garotas em minha vida, minhas duas jóias mais preciosas.

**Fim**.

* * *

**Acabou! ):. Eu me diverti muito escrevendo esta história, eu não imaginava que alguém iria ler, eu estava escrevendo para me divertir, mas o que tornou mais divertido foi ver os comentários, sério isso sempre trazia um sorriso ao meu rosto. Obrigada pelos os favoritos, seguidores e quem comentou. Especialmente a pessoa que comenta como F. que sempre comentava os capítulos e me motivou a terminar mais rápido e não deixar ninguém esperando. Obrigada a Ammydowft pelos comentários e sugestão. Obrigada pelo pessoal que comenta como convidado e a beliveinme. Fiquei feliz pelo feedback, bom agora vou calar a boca que isso já está enorme.**

**Obrigada pessoal, amo vocês. Até a próxima. (:**


End file.
